


Mind

by booksfirst88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Masterbation, Mild Humiliation, Nipple Play, Obedience, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 69,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksfirst88/pseuds/booksfirst88
Summary: This is a story of pain, lust, admiration and need. It's a story of self discovery and acceptance. HG/SS. Epilogue, What Epilogue? Warning: Self-Harm. Disclaimer: All characters, locations etc are the property of J K Rowling. This is not for profit etc etc.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The most intelligent man she knew. That’s how she would describe Severus Snape. She was enamoured with Professor Snape, yet when asked to describe the man all she had was ‘the most intelligent man she knew.’  Surely, that wasn’t enough.

            _Is ‘enamoured’ the right word?_ Hermione considered the term as she understood it. The term indicated love, admiration, captivation. Admiration and captivation, she felt comfortable with. Love… certainly not. But, Gods, the Potion’s Master was such a presence.

            She sat on her knees, in the middle of the plush carpet located in the sleeping quarters of her new staff chambers at Hogwarts. She needed to accept and move past her feelings. She knew the professor did not return her feelings. She was aware of his devotion to Lily Evans during the war and now, five years later, had seen nothing to suggest any change.

            Hermione Granger was the newly appointed teacher of muggle studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was simultaneously immensely proud and disgusted with her new role. She loved the school and since her post-war familial difficulties truly felt at home there. Her pride was rooted in the privilege of being given the opportunity to contribute to shaping the young magical minds of the future; however, she was disgusted at the nepotism that enabled her to attain the position.

            It was late August, 2003 and she was due to begin her teaching career in a few short weeks, yet her she was: sat on her knees; bare as the day she was born; still bleeding from self-inflicted wounds; tears streaming down her face; breathing deeply; trying to calm her mind and trying to move past her obsession with the raven-haired war hero. Clearly, she had achieved this position due to favouritism of former teachers.

            _Gods, get it together. He can’t save you. It’s not his job. It was your job though. You should have saved them. Everything you touch turns to hell. You absolute imposter. You are weak and wasteful. Do it; just end it…._

_Dear Gods, you’re weak. If you can’t do it just get up and clean yourself up._

            With blank eyes and robotic movements, she obeyed.

            Her wounds stung in the shower; she relished the pain. She washed herself and stepped gingerly out of the shower, averting her eyes from the mirror. She made certain never to catch a glimpse of her nude body. She meticulously healed the wounds then dried herself and slipped into a silk slip. _Whore._

            She led in her bed staring up at the canopy. Her mind wandered back to Professor Snape. It was more than his intelligence though. His raw magical power she had seen for herself. She shifted and thought more about him. His was a gifted potioneer. He could teach her so much. A soft sigh escaped her lips. She pictured him labouring over a cauldron and she was on her knees again in the corner. In her mind’s eye, he ignored her completely. He focused on her work and muttered to himself. In her fantasy, and in her bed, Hermione’s nipples crinkled and she reached down to test her wetness. _Fuck, so wet. I want to cum._

            In the fantasy, Professor Snape’s eyes snapped to hers. She blushed and lowered her eyes, but did not remove her fingers. He abandoned his work and turned to face her.

            “Crawl to me,” he commanded. She complied.

            “On your back,” he commanded. She complied.

            “Spread your legs,” he commanded. She complied. He reached down to touch her there.

            In her bed, Hermione fanatically rubbed her clit. She panted and moaned as the professor reached down. She felt a need come upon her and her most intimate area became sensitive. She had to stop touching herself. Yet another secret shame. She was incapable of sexual satisfaction. She was half a woman. She couldn’t stop her nightly explorations despite her lack of success. _Gods, you’re completely useless._

            Hermione drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            The next morning, Hermione awoke slowly. She’d had an erotic dream the previous night and as she woke she brushed her fingers over her nipples through the silky fabric of her nightgown. She spread her thighs and moaned softly, the ghost of a name escaping her lips.

            She regained consciousness at that moment and sat up quickly, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. She tore herself out of the bed and went to the bathroom to wash away the evidence of her arousal. She banished thoughts of the fantasies produced by her unconscious mind and the subject of those fantasies.

            A short time later, after she had dressed and tangled with her hair, she strode over to her calendar and checked her agenda for the day. She trailed her finger to Wednesday 20th August 2003. _Shit!_ She was due to meet with Neville and Draco for breakfast. She cared for both young men and her adverse reaction had little or nothing to do with them. Social obligations simply caused her internal difficulty; this was another reason she was so overjoyed to be back at Hogwarts. By living here, and often socialising here, she could often trick her mind into linking all encounters here with professional requirements, which made interactions more manageable for her.

            She would have to leave soon and could no longer put off the inevitable. She needed to look at the full-length mirror and assess her appearance. She had to make sure she looked suitable. Hermione stepped in front of the mirror, eyes on her toes. She took a deep breath and raised her head.

            _Ok, be calm, clinical and breathe._ She took in her hair. It was the same chestnut brown colour and curly, but tamed into an appropriate French plait. She wore Ravenclaw blue robes that suited her frame. She had a slender hourglass figure and the robes neither hid, nor accentuated that. Looking at her face, she saw that her skin was clear, if a little pale. Her lips were soft and pink and her brown eyes were clear and animated. Done!

            Hermione picked up her wand and rushed from her room, as if to leave the image of herself behind.

 

* * *

 

           

            She entered the great hall just ahead of Neville who caught up with her and gently announced his presence with a tap on her shoulder.

            “Morning Hermione.”

            “Hi Neville, I’m glad I’m not late,” Hermione smiled when she saw his face. His presence was warm and comfortable for her. He was forever pleased to see her.  Neville had been successful in attaining the position of Herbology Professor. Well-deserved and well earned. He’d had to compete against five other applicants and was basically a herbology prodigy (or, as Draco often called him, ‘the plant whisperer’).

            “Hermione, I’ve known you 13 years and I’ve never known you to be late. We’re going to eat outside near the lake. It’s nothing special if we just eat where we’ll be eating for the next nine months, according to Draco,” Neville informed her; a note of humour, perhaps mocking, in his tone.

            “Well, if young Lord Malfoy would prefer it…,” Hermione replied matching his tone.

            “Gods, Hermione, don’t let him hear you throwing that one about. We’ve been tasked with retrieving breakfast and meeting _Professor_ Malfoy outside,” Neville smiled, “Come on, let’s hurry. I’m starving.”

            Draco had been successful in attaining a position this year, too. When Hermione had first heard of Draco’s success, she had feared that he was due to replace Professor Snape, but he was to support Professor Binns. Draco would only work part-time, ostensibly to allow Professor Binns to reduce his timetable. In reality, he was tasked with modernising the curriculum. He wasn’t the most obvious choice for teaching today’s youth about the horrors of very recent history, largely due to his (however minor) involvement in it. For Hermione, this only evidenced that he was an amazing candidate.

            In the past five years, Draco has been legally exonerated, publicly ostracised, befriended by Harry Potter and his friends and finally publicly accepted. He was a good man and Hermione was happy that he could walk the streets without fear of hateful remarks or attack.

            The friendship between Draco and Neville had surprised no small number of people, but wasn’t all that surprising once one saw them together. Both had changed much since 2nd May 1998. Neville had boldly defied Voldemort and destroyed a piece of his soul and, perhaps more relevantly, had won the admiration and respect of his grandmother. He was the object of many a young lady’s affections. He was a different person to the unsure young boy Hermione had grown up with.

            Draco’s experience, as suggested already, had been less satisfactory. However, he now enjoyed the attention of more than a few witches. As they drew nearer to the handsome blond wizard, Hermione listened to Neville with half an ear and surveyed Draco. He certainly was objectively handsome and probably flawless under his perfectly tailored robes. He was friendly, fun, clever and attainable. Neville had similar traits. Neither stirred any amorous emotions in her.

            Draco smiled widely at her when they reached him. She greeted him and let the men take the lead in the conversation. They settled down on the grass and Hermione tried to recall the reason for this breakfast. Why had they invited her?

            “I call this inaugural meeting of the new, young, free and single professors to order,” Draco proclaimed in his Lord Malfoy voice. He hated that term for it, but that’s how Hermione distinguished the Draco she had come to know and call friend from the man she sometimes glimpsed and heard. It was evident to her, from the twinkle in his eye, that Draco had used that voice in jest.

            “Ok, Ok,” Neville cut in, “So the point of us meeting is because we’re the new young professors and we need to make sure we don’t go stir crazy here and hex one of the little devils.”

            “Yes, right. The three of us will take breakfast together at least once a fortnight. Also, we’ll arrange the odd night in the village in an attempt to seek out company to satisfy our carnal needs,” Draco added with waggling eyebrows.

            Neville offered a long-suffering sigh and concluded, “We’ll eat together every now and then to avoid cabin fever and to remind each other that we are still in our early 20s.”

            “I like it,” Hermione supplied. She continued unsurely, “Is there anything that you two have been concerned about?”

            They discussed the usual worries of young teachers: the pupils will misbehave; the pupils won’t listen; the pupils won’t learn. They didn’t discuss any deeper worries. Hermione did not share her fears that she didn’t deserve her new position.

            They talked long into the morning and left their seated positions to take a stroll along the edge of the lake. Hermione allowed the men to take control of the conversation and it took a turn towards Quidditch. She was lost with the names and nomenclature that was unfamiliar to her and simply gazed out to the lake. It was dark and opaque; it was easy to forget the sheer quantity of life that dwelled beneath the surface. It was impossible to forget the power of the lake. She stopped in her tracks, entranced by the water. She wanted to touch it, to submerge.

            Neville and Draco stopped shortly after and retraced their steps to her.

            “What’s up, Hermione?”

            Shaken out of her trance, she giggled self-consciously and murmured some excuse about having seen something. One of the men suggested that they make their way back inside. She did not disagree. They’d spent a long time outside this morning and Hermione felt the nagging tug of incomplete work in the back of her mind.

            They parted ways in the entrance hall, having made no plans for future meetings. Hermione made her way back to her Chambers which were situated on the third floor. She walked slowly, dragging her fingertips along the coarse grey stone of the wall. There was only one painting and two statues in this corridor. The painting was from the Renaissance period. It depicted a handsome wizard whose age was difficult to place, but Hermione put him around early 40s. He had attractive dark eyes and gleaming dark hair that was thinning at the temples. He stood to the left of a window that overlooked the Wye Valley and Hermione was certain there was a glimpse of an Abbey in the background.

            As she approached, his mouth formed a small smile that made his short pointed beard twitch. Hermione got on well with the stoic painting and she was quite certain that he rather approved of her. In lieu of a request for the password, the painting raised an eyebrow at the young witch.

            “Good morning, Sir,” Hermione offered. Fully aware that he would not converse with her until she had proven her identity, she waited a moment before saying clearly, “Jude.”

            “Good morning, young lady,” Lord Stephan greeted her at last. He knew the origin of her password and would prefer if she would allow him to change it.

            Hermione smiled again, but did not stay for further conversation. She entered her chambers. They were small, but more than adequate. She sat at the small desk she’d been allocated and pulled a few pieces of parchment and a quill and ink from the drawer. Working on the curriculum for the Spring term had become an obsession for the witch. She was certain that she would not survive the Autumn as a professor and was working on outlining her plans to make the transition for her replacement as easy as possible.

            She has been working furiously for a long time and would definitely have missed lunch if she hadn’t been drawn from her reverie by the insistent tapping of an owl on the window. She found her feet and strode to the window in her stocking feet.

            She opened the window and the owl soared in. It dropped her post and flew straight back out. Why hadn’t it waited for a treat? _Your presence is intolerable._ Hermione recognised Harry’s rather messy scrawl and sat on the edge of her four-poster to read the missive.

 

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you’re settling in well at Hogwarts. We’re missing you at Grimmauld already! I was going to wait for you to write, but I want to know what it’s like. I’m starting to wish I had applied for a post at Hogwarts this year. Are you free on Saturday to meet me at the gates? I thought we could surprise Hagrid. Let me know by return owl._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Ginny sends her love._

            Hermione’s mood lifted instantly. Harry already missed her and wanted to see her. His letter provided a reminder. She was not alone. A nasty voice whispered in the back of her mind: _he feels an obligation. He wants to see Hagrid anyway._ Hermione brushed the thought from her mind and slipped her shoes back on. She scrawled a quick reply and realised that because the owl had left so quickly she would need to traipse up to the owlery. For now,  she had to get to lunch quickly. With so few people in the castle, her absence from lunch would be noted and questioned.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            In the great hall, Hermione was seated at her usual seat. Despite her fears of lateness, she was not the last to enter the hall. She was sat on the left side of the table. Draco was to her right and there was an empty space to the left. That place belonged to Severus Snape. She’d not considered the fact that the professors had been expected to sit in allotted places during her school years. Neville was placed to the right of Draco and to the left of Professor Snape’s seat was another empty place that belonged to Professor Sinistra.

            The beautiful witch was often absent at meals and Hermione deduced this was due to her devotion to her academic work, which, by necessity, took place at night. Professor Snape ate silently when Sinistra was absent, but always allowed himself to be engaged in conversation when the witch attended meals.

            Professor Snape entered the Hall through the main doors. He strode to the table with a cursory nod to Draco, the only of the new professors who he tended to communicate with. He took his seat and reached immediately for his goblet. Hermione was rather interested to know what his drink of choice for the table was. The staff at Hogwarts each chose a drink that would be ever present in their goblets. They could request alternative drinks and coffee and tea were always available, but their goblets would always have the same drink that they had chosen at the start of their teaching careers. Hermione’s goblet held water. She imagined Snape telling her what he was drinking. She imagined dipping her fingers into his drink and sucking them dry. She pictured the professor dipping his fingers into the goblet and offering them to her for a taste. She squeezed her thighs together.

            “How are you, Severus?” Draco had learned around her and addressed the professor.

            “I’m well, as you see. What do you want of me Draco?” Snape, who had yet to eat a bite, looked around Hermione and gave his attention to the younger wizard.

            “Well, you’re the youngest member of staff, other than us. We wondered if you might have some time this evening to answer a few questions we have and give us a few tips,” Draco spoke with complete confidence. Neville, Hermione realised, was studying his food and had barely eaten a bite. He was waiting for Snape’s answer.

            “Draco, Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger, I cannot spare the time today. I would advise you speak to another professor who, I’m sure, will have no difficulty on answering any queries you may have,” Snape drawled. Hermione was mortified at her inclusion, but could not deny the way her name on his tongue affected her. An image of tasting the liquid from his goblet on his tongue took hold of her. The idea was so intoxicating that she almost missed Neville’s retort, delivered in a biting tone.

            “Professor Snape, this would not take much of your time, I request that you reconsider. I’d also ask that, if you can’t bring yourself to address me informally, you use my proper title: Professor Longbottom.” Hermione glanced at Neville. He wasn’t quite as annoyed as his tone might suggest, but he was firm and clearly determined to set a precedent for his interactions with Professor Snape. Perhaps the professor picked up on this because rather than replying to Neville, he addressed her.

            “And you, Miss Granger? Would you prefer that I use your new title?”

            “I don’t mind if you prefer to call me ‘Miss Granger,’ Sir,” she spoke softly and addressed the top button of his robes. Perhaps her response surprised him, because when she chanced a look at his face he seemed intrigued.

            “Oh, come on, Severus. You can spare 30 minutes to help us out, can’t you?” Draco implored.

            “Fine. We’ll meet after our evening meal in the staff room,” there was finality in his tone.

            They passed the remainder of the meal quietly. Hermine caught snippets of conversation from other members of the staff and she was aware of Draco and Neville muttering to each other. She dared not glance at Professor Snape, but she was aware of his quizzical gaze falling on her intermittently and tried to avoid replaying their interchange in her mind.

 

* * *

 

        

    She was on her knees again. This time she wore a floaty brown skirt and her pale blue bra. Her robes and shirt sat next to the door where she’d removed them. Her knickers sat directly in front of her; they matched the bra. She stared and the damp patch. Why was she so aroused by him? She sat in this position for fifteen minutes. Thinking about the professor. Imagining what he might be doing right now. Perhaps he was working, head bent over a bubbling cauldron. She began to pant. She stopped herself right there. No time for this now. _Surely you can wait until bedtime for your fruitless attempts?_

            Hermione was about to stand up, to redress herself and to spend her afternoon reading one of her books on teaching theory. She stopped herself. She needed to calm her mind down. She curled her fingers into fists and dug her nails into the palm of her hands. It was a mild pain, but a satisfying one. After less than two minutes like this, she was able to rise and continue with her afternoon.

 

* * *

  

            Dinner was a rather uneventful affair. Professor Snape did not attend. Neville and Draco chattered to her about what they should ask the professor. She wondered where he was and hoped he planned to keep their appointment. She ate less and more quickly than the others. She sat sipping her water and wishing they would hurry up.

            “Go on ahead of us, Hermione,” Draco encouraged her, “We don’t want to give Severus any opportunity to leave.” She should have been reluctant, but the potential to be in a room alone with the professor excited her.

            “Ok, fine,” she agreed, faking nonchalance. She left quickly, the heels on her little brown shoes clicking on the stone floor, lest they change their minds and call her back.

            The great hall and the staffroom were not far apart and it took mere minutes for Hermione to reach the staffroom. She paused outside momentarily taking in the repaired gargoyles and wondered if they suffered any kind of post traumatic difficulties since their damage during the battle of Hogwarts. Fearful that she may miss Professor Snape, Hermione entered the room.

            He sat in the far-left corner reading a large, thick volume apparently consumed with it. He was dressed in his black robles and from what she could see he had his legs crossed. And although he was unaware of the fact, they were alone in the room.

            “Come here, Miss Granger,” his voice interrupted her internal monologue. Ah, not so unaware then.

            She began to move immediately and responded, “Yes, Sir.”

            He looked up at her and his eyes washed over her. It was difficult to tell, but he did not seem displeased by what he saw.

            “Miss Granger, it is fortunate that you have arrived ahead of Professor Longbottom and Draco because I have some instructions for you. Giving them to you now will save time,” he began. She remained silent because she didn’t want to interrupt. He hated to be interrupted. “First instruction: you will take minutes of this meeting. Ostensibly, to avoid any circumstance under which I may be asked to repeat myself. This is the reason you will give if asked. I will expect a copy of the notes you make; they will be accurate and detailed. Do you understand this instruction?”

            “Yes, Sir,” she required quickly. Gods, she wished she were on her knees for this, but it was clear than he did not require that to evidence his natural dominance. Although clearly, this was not his intention.

            “Second instruction: you will select the chair directly to my right when we sit at that table. Do you understand this instruction?”

            “Yes Sir,” she understood, but she had questions.

            His lips twisted into an amused smile, “Questions, Miss Granger?”

            “Yes, Sir. I am happy to comply, but why would you like me to sit to your right?” Hermione asked. She’d chickened out; she’d wanted to ask something else.

            “I have the impression that this was not your most pressing question, Miss Granger. However, I will answer. If you do not choose that chair, Draco surely will. You seem to either fear me or have held some residual deference to me and are rather quiet. Draco would surely not be and I have a mild headache,” he spoke the words quietly and she realised that his voice had been speaking in low tones since she’d arrived.

            Purposefully lowering her tone, she murmured, “Thank you for satisfying my curiosity, Sir.”

            He nodded at her and rose from his seat. He swept dramatically across the room then seated himself at a small table that he had surely conjured. She’d never seen it before and the table and chairs were plain, simplistic and appeared to be made of ebony. If not for his pale face and hands, he surely would have been camouflaged in the dark corner.

            She had not moved while he resituated himself.

            “Miss Granger, surely you haven’t already forgotten the second instruction?” She jumped as if stung and rushed over to take her seat to his right. She was used to close proximity to him from meals, but this was different; they were alone.

            Her mind raced. What could she say? She wanted to appear intelligent, captivating and accomplished to him. _You’re not._ He merely sat there in silence. She was saved from her discomfort as the staffroom door hand rattled, the door cracked open and the sound of Draco and Neville’s voices sailed into the room just ahead of the men themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

            The entrance of Draco and Neville seemed to release a tension that Hermione was unaware had been building up in the room. They barrelled in loudly and Hermione saw a faint crease appear between Professor Snape’s eyebrows. He was feeling discomfort. She hated that. He’d revealed his small problem to her. She wanted to help.

            “Neville, Draco?” They quietened and looked to her. She could feel the professor’s attention on her too. “Would you mind being a bit quieter please? I have a headache and any loud noises cause me a measure of pain.”

            Professor Snape’s eyebrows rose, but the boys quickly assented and took their seats. Hermione looked down to see a quill, ink and parchment before her. She assumed that the professor had provided them, perhaps in thanks.

            “You had questions….?” Professor Snape prompted as the boys seated themselves.

            “We do have questions, but we thought you may prefer to give us some tips hopefully to circumvent a potentially irritating question and answer session,” Draco ventured.

            “Interesting deduction Draco. Under this circumstance, I suppose you’re correct. However, I don’t always loathe playing teacher, particularly when ‘student’ is suitable,” Professor Snape replied. Hermione pictured him ‘playing’ teacher and shifted in her seat. “Hmm, tips… Well, I was younger than yourselves when I began teaching. Difficulties largely arise with students if they do not respect your authority. You must find a way of immediately drawing the line between the person they think you are and your persona as teacher. Do not become friendly. It is all but impossible to gain back respect and authority once it has been lost.

            “Another problem for young teachers is fear that they may not have suitable knowledge. You know more than the little idiots and don’t forget it. Whatever you’re trying to teach them, it’s important and they need to know it.

            “Don’t suffer fools and don’t accept failure. There is significant danger, in a magical castle, if students are given a false sense of their own skill. Don’t build them up for the sake of their confidence. They must be aware of their limitations. Numerous students have lost their lives in this castle, simply through negligence and carelessness of another student. This must not happen in your classes,” he drew a deep breath then. His dark eyes were somewhat haunted.

            Neville broke the temporary silence, “So that’s why you were so hard on me?”

            “That and you were a Gryffindor,” Professor Snape informed him a smirk appearing on his face.

            “Severus,” Draco cut in, “I just have a few questions.”

            Hermione remained silent for the rest of their time. Professor Snape answered questions about insignificant minutia and Hermione’s quill tore across the parchment. She had the impression that Draco had not expected so many of their questions to be answered in the older wizard’s initial monologue and was thinking quickly of silly questions that Hermione, at least, already knew the answers to.

            If Draco or Neville found her excessive note taking unusual, they seemed disinclined to comment on it. Neville had been quiet since his previous comment; Hermione supposed that he was probably thinking of what a danger he’d been. Draco seemed to run out of steam and suddenly thanked Professor Snape for his time and assistance. Hermione and Neville followed suit by murmuring words of gratitude.

            They rose and Hermione pocketed her notes. The quill, ink and remaining parchment disappeared with the small table and they made their way to the door of the staff room.

            They were just about the exit the room when Professor Snape huffed under his breath and said, “I’ve left my book behind. Draco, Professor Longbottom, go on without us. Miss Granger, if you’ll wait a moment and floo with me to my office, I can offer you a potion to alleviate your headache.”

            The boys agreed and left quickly, closing the door behind them with a snap. Hermione looked at Professor Snape in some confusion. Surely he knew that she didn’t really have a headache?

            He’d made his way back to his book and seated himself back in the chair. He beckoned her with a crook of his finger. Obediently, she walked to him and presented herself. He conjured a chair opposite the one he now occupied. It wasn’t plush as his was it was a hard chair similar to the one they’d been sat on at the small table, only it was shorter. It would require her to look up at the professor. He gestured and she seated herself.

            “Miss Granger, why did you tell Draco and Professor Longbottom that you had a headache?”

            She was shocked at the obvious question, but answered anyway, “Because you told me that you had a headache, Sir. It seemed unlikely that you would reveal that to them, but I knew if I said I had a headache then they would endeavour to minimise the noise they made.”

            “Yes, yes. I understand that. But, why? Why bother?”

            “Sir,” she began earnestly, “I would prefer that you did not feel any pain or discomfort.” He raised his eyebrows so she carried on, “I mean to say, I don’t like to think of you in any distress.”

            “An interesting response, Miss Granger,” he answered, “It does beg the question: how do you prefer to think of me?”

            His question briefly robbed her of breath. Gods, how she liked to think of him. She briefly flicked her eyes us to his face before answering. She hadn’t realised but she’s shifted back to addressing that shiny top button again. In looking at him, she became aware that his eyes were glittering with amusement. She was uncertain, but thought he may be teasing her ( _mocking you!_ ) and so did not answer.

            He’d clearly had enough of his game because he picked up his book and prepared to stand. Her mind raced desperately. This couldn’t be the last time she would have alone with him. How could she orchestrate this again? She knew she must do it now; she wouldn’t be brave enough to approach him again.

            He was about to step through the floo when she shot to her feet and breathed, “Professor Snape, I wonder if I may ask…” she trailed off and bit her lower lip.

            “Yes, Miss Granger?” He half turned.

            “I wonder, Sir, might I request… would you be available to…. to discuss a topic of research interest. Perhaps on Sunday? I am available all day so anytime that you have would be fine. Or if not Sunday, any day that works for you…” she stopped there, aware of how desperate she sounded.

            “Miss Granger, look at me,” she did, “I would be pleased to receive you, in my office, at 5pm on Sunday. I will escort you to the great hall following our discussion. Goodnight.”

            “Goodnight, Sir, and thank you,” she replied a little breathlessly, but he was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

            Saturday had arrived more quickly than expected. Hermione had been a veritable hermit since Wednesday evening. She spent all her time in her rooms, other than when she was expected at meals. She’d not seen Professor Snape since their encounter in the staff room following the meeting.

Minerva had informed Draco that the potions master had left the castle on ‘personal business’ for a few days but was expected back before the beginning of the new term. Hermione felt confused when she overheard this. She was quite certain that the professor would not miss their appointment; he was a man of his word. She couldn’t get that term out of her head: ‘personal business.’ What did that imply? Why could she not stop picturing him paying court to a beautiful woman of the world?

            Hermione ate her plain porridge oats at breakfast in contemplation of her meeting with Harry and how pleased Hagrid would be to see him. Neville and Draco were aware of Harry’s imminent arrival and they’d planned a night out in Hogsmeade for the four of them. Hermione was nervous and felt her stomach turn at the expectation of socialisation, but she did want an evening away from the castle.

            Her obsessive thoughts about Severus Snape had become dangerously consuming during the past few days. The more she thought about him, the more she questioned her understanding of the infatuation. Why could she not keep the man from her mind? She wanted him, but knew in her rational mind that she had no chance of attaining him. She had a duty to her psychological health to attempt to transfer her affections. Perhaps an evening away from the castle would give her this opportunity. _Absolute nonsense. There is only one Professor Snape._

            In her heart, she knew there was no chance of this. She desired the professor, but for the sake of her sanity she should try. _You disloyal little slut!_

 

* * *

 

 

            Hermione left the great hall to meet Harry at the gates. She wore charcoal robes and her hair was free of the French plait which had recently become habitual. It was rather a long walk, but the summer air smelled sweet and she felt glad to be alive. Harry wanted to see her, they would soon surprise Hagrid and she had three friends who wanted her company for the evening. _They’ll only be disappointed…_ began the terrible voice in her mind, but she fought it off. Now was not the time to give in to such things. She plastered a smile on her face to greet Harry and if it appeared a bit maniacal, Harry seemed to have too much tact to comment. 

            “Hi Hermione,” he offered in greeting, pulling her into a quick hug. She appreciated the effort. She marvelled at the change in their comfortability with touch. Harry, having been raised with the Dursleys, had been unused to physical affection and hadn’t displayed any to her during her time in school. Since he’d married Ginny, things had changed. Hermione suspected that it was a natural moderation of behaviour borne of time spent with a multitude of Weasleys in a time of peace. Hermione had been just the opposite. As a beloved, only child of two loving parents, she’d been showered with affection in her youth. Now, having done such harm to her parents, she never initiated touch.

            “Hi Harry, it’s great to see you. How’s Ginny?” Hermione supplied the expected pleasantries and they caught up on recent affairs of no real consequence as they walked to Hagrid’s.

            Upon their arrival at the oversized home, the heard the booming barks of Fang and Hagrid’s voice quieting him. They’d planned ahead that Hermione would enter first shortly followed by Harry, who would be Hagrid’s main surprise. Hermione stepped slowly up to the great wooden door and raised a pale fist to knock and announce her presence; a familiar voice stilled her movements. She twisted her head to the right to confirm the identity of the speaker. Harry’s head appeared above the ticket of tall grass in which he had concealed himself. He had a quizzical look on his face and made to step forward. She stilled him with a raised hand.

            Yes, the voice belonged to Severus Snape, but Hermione couldn’t quite decipher what he was saying. Suddenly, the door was torn open and Hermione stumbled briefly back to find herself confronted by the harsh black robes and harsh pale visage of Severus Snape.

            His expression softened minutely and amusement danced in his dark eyes as he drawled, “Good morning, Miss Granger. Are you quite alright?”

            “Uh, yes… Yes, thank you, Sir,” she mumbled. She felt foolish and cast her glance down to her shoes.

            “I presume you are here to visit, Hagrid?”  he inquired. Hermione looked back to his face in time to catch his eyes flick to Harry’s hiding place and a sneer to form. “It is fortunate that our paths have crossed. I had a mind to seek you out today to confirm our meeting tomorrow. I must admit to feeling… intrigued at your proposal,” his voice had risen and taken on a silky seductive element. Had not his gaze once again flicked to Harry Potter she would certainly have made a greater fool of herself.

            As it was, she replied in a voice filled with forced steadiness, “Of course, Sir. I’d no reason to expect there was any change. I shall see you then.”

            “Excellent. I shall see you tomorrow evening, in the dungeons,” he offered as his parting comment to her. He strode away, his cloak billowing behind him and muttered, “Potter.”

            Hagrid had apparently succeeded in calming Fang, as he appeared at the door and welcomed Hermione in. Hermione followed him in and seated herself at his elephantine table her mind still occupied with Severus Snape. She quite forgot where she was and pictured herself led on his desk, completely nude with her legs spread. Professor Snape stood above her, that amusement dancing in his eyes, completely focused on her clear need and distress.

            “Hermione?” Harry’s voice pulled her from her fantasy. Apparently, he’d executed the surprise, but her preoccupation had soured the situation. Harry and Hargrid both looked at her with concern in their faces.

            “Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking about lunch. You’ll join us in the great hall, won’t you Harry?”

            Harry quickly agreed and Hagrid seemed relieved to have an explanation for her strange behaviour. Her proposal, while completely logical, left them hours to spend in Hagrid’s Hut before they would have a legitimate reason to leave.

            She forced the focus onto Harry. She offered open questions about Ginny, his work, her work, their marriage and their future plans. When she ran out of steam with Harry she began in on Hagrid. She wanted to know what he had planned for his care of magical creatures classes, how he’d filled his summer. She asked about Grawp and his wife, and Witherwings.            Witherwings was the key. The topic induced Hagrid to suggest a walk down to the paddock to visit the hippogriff. They took Fang with them and Harry held her back to whisper, “Let’s make this a quick visit!” Hermione nodded to indicate agreement, but she’d no intention of that.

Her heart was hammering in her chest. She wanted to ride the animal. She’d been on him once and the memory of the fear for her life thrummed through her body. She wanted to remember what it was like to have her life at a true risk – perhaps it would make her appreciate what she had.

            “Harry, why don’t yer ride him? It’ll take yer back, I’ll bet!” Hagrid chortled jovially. Hermione’s breath caught. Hagrid had offered that so quickly without interference from her!

            “No, Hagrid! Ginny would kill me!” Harry laughed it off and gave Hermione a pleading look. Clearly, he was seeking her support. Hermione remained silent, hoping Hagrid would push the issue, but he didn’t.

            Damn! Hermione left them to talk about the creature and tried to conceal her disappointment. She gave only the attention required to contribute superficially to the interchange, waiting for lunch during which she might get the opportunity to see Professor Snape again.

 

* * *

 

 

            Professor Snape did not appear at lunch. Hermione drank three goblets of water and wished Harry had not filled the professor’s empty seat. Her lunch was a chicken salad and, despite the impeccable cooking at Hogwarts, it tasted like cardboard to her. Neville and Draco were uproariously pleased to see Harry and all three men took a couple of pints of mead with their meal. Hermione hoped they’d wait now until the evening to drink any more.

            After lunch, Harry, Neville and Draco went out to the quidditch pitch to play some game that she didn’t understand the rules to and Hermione made her way up to the library. She planned to spend the afternoon preparing for her meeting with Professor Snape the following day. She had no intention of being caught out in her knowledge. She wanted to present her findings to the professor and hopefully engage his services in the capacity of tutor.

            She’d got the idea from something he’d said Wednesday evening. He’d said he would play teacher for a suitable student. If she could prove her research was sound surely Professor Snape would deem her suitable.

            Hermione walked to the library and, upon entry, glanced automatically to the large mauve wing backed chair which Madam Pince had occupied during her years as a student at Hogwarts. Minerva had told her that a woman called Ms Smart had replaced Madam Pince. Ms Smart was spending her Summer on the continent and would arrive Monday 1st September mere hours before the students.

            Hermione breathed in the scent of the centuries of accumulated knowledge. She felt comfortable here. She settled herself near some volumes concerning Occlumency and Legilimency, selecting a thick black tome from a nearby shelf. She cracked the spine and began to read.

 

* * *

 

 

            Hermione was completely unaware of another presence in the library. Severus was not unaware of her. He was incapable of being unaware of Hermione Granger. She was such an amusing little thing. She had been throughout their association, but recently her skittish behaviour and obvious discomfort in his presence had raised his humour.

            He saw the area of the library in which she had settled and was surprised. Was she trying to avoid him delving into her mind? Was she fearful that during their time together tomorrow he would seek to abuse her that way?

            Severus had to admit that she was a matter of curiosity for him. He often saw evidence of internal pain in her eyes. He would like to know the source, but not so much that he would violate the girl. He felt a moment of anger. His fury rose and he was tempted to storm up to the girl and cancel their meeting. _Severus, slow down._ He heard the voice of his dear friend and mentor. He’d recently pledged to stop acting out of emotion. Whenever his temper rose he had promised than he would not make any decisions.

            He breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself. Perhaps he’d misread the situation. Once he could feel he had himself under control, he silently approached Miss Granger. He loomed over the girl; she turned quickly and her wand was suddenly in her hand.

            “Oh my goodness, Professor Snape! I’m so sorry, Sir,” she rushed the apology out and, with shaky fingers, she thrust her wand deep into the pocket of her robes.

            “Why are you apologising, Miss Granger? It was I who started you,” Severus replied.

            She began to reply, but he waved away her words with a careless flick of his hand, “No matter. I apologise, Miss Granger. I forget how quietly I move. It’s a habit that remains from my former life.”

            She was looking at his top button again. Why was she always so reluctant to look him in the eye? She had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she anticipated what he would do next.

            “I approached you because I recognised the area of the library and I wondered what had drawn you here,” he left it there. It was not his place to demand answers from the girl.

            “Oh Sir, I’d rather not say,” she looked close to tears and there was a tremor in her voice. Severus felt his ire begin to rise at her perceived fear. He was prepared to cut her off, but stopped himself as she continued, “Gods, why am I reacting this way? It feels so wrong not to have an answer for you, Professor Snape.”

            He calmed himself and said, “If you would prefer not to discuss it with me then I have no way to compel you.” He moved to walk away.

            “Wait, please. Professor? It’s not that I do not want to discuss it with you. In fact, you are the person that I have been desperate to discuss this with. It’s just that I am prepared to share the details with you tomorrow evening. Please believe me, Sir,” the desperation in her voice had stilled him and eventually convinced him.

            “Of course, Miss Granger. I will expect you tomorrow,” he turned to take his leave, “Until dinner, Miss Granger.”

            “I won’t actually be attending dinner, Sir. Although, I really can’t wait for our meeting tomorrow,” she said earnestly.

            “Yes, yes,” Severus knew his tone was biting, but he’d expected to see her this evening. He had no intention of analysing why the prospect of her absence bothered him. He left the library without a further word.


	6. Chapter 6

The encounter with Professor Snape had shaken Hermione. It made it twice in one day being caught off guard with the man. She wasn’t used to it. That’s why, despite the imminent arrival of Harry, Neville and Draco, Hermione found herself nude on her bedroom floor breathing deeply. She had her wand grasped in her fingers and was preparing to cut her left thigh in order to release some of the anxiety and pressure in her head.

            How idiotic and foolish she must have appeared to him. _It’s no matter of appearance you idiot. It’s a matter of reality!_ She was just about to make her first incision when a loud banging interrupted her reverie.

            “Hermione, come on. It’s time to leave!” Harry’s voice sounded.

            “Young man, that is no way to address a lovely young witch particularly if you are desirous of her company for the evening,” Lord Stephen’s voice scolded.

            Hermione dived up and redressed herself. She was a fool to think she had time.

            “I’m not addressing a ‘lovely young woman.’ I’m speaking to my friend Hermione,” she could practically hear Harry’s grin through the door.

            “Then you have arrived at the wrong chambers. If the ‘Hermione’ you seek is not a lovely young woman then she cannot be the same Professor Granger that resides here,” Lord Stephen retorted, seemingly annoyed with Harry.

            Hermione appeared and greeted Harry then turned to her chivalrous painting, “I thank you, Lord Stephan, but perpetrating lies won’t alter reality.”

            The painting sputtered, but she and Harry had already begun to stroll away along the corridor.

            “Hermione, I didn’t mean…” Harry began looking a bit guilty.

            “Don’t worry about it Harry. Lord Stephan is predisposed to protect the honour of the inhabitants of that room,” Hermione cut him off. She had no intention of listening to polite, insincere excuses and while she appreciated Lord Stephan’s efforts, she knew it was some misplaced sense of duty that compelled him to act annoyed on her behalf. “Are we meeting Neville and Draco in the entrance hall?”

            Harry seemed to debate the merits of pursuing his previous point, but settled by saying, “Yes we’ll all walk down to the village together.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Hermione loved the atmosphere in The Three Broomsticks that night. She felt animated and carefree with the young men. It was noisy and boisterous. Music she didn’t recognise played throughout the evening and in random corners of the room customers broke out into song. Couples were dancing and she felt no envy. She simply enjoyed herself.

            The four were all drinking. Hermione knew she wouldn’t be able to match them drink for drink, but she gave it a good try. They’d planned to eat out, but it hadn’t quite panned out that way. The idea of seeking out male company had completely fizzled. Hermione neither had the desire nor the confidence. She knew who she wanted and the fact that he was unattainable didn’t change anything. The short interaction between Harry and the painting had also affected her more than she cared to admit.

Hermione had stuck to white wine. She had a good buzz on and this was probably to blame for her quick agreement to Draco’s shouted suggestion of:

            “Drinking games!”

            Neville seemed hesitant, but Harry (not known for his ability to hold a drink) was insistent in his agreement with Draco and they quickly decided on a game of ‘List ‘em!’ A juvenile game which required players to bid how many of something they could list. Players would try to outbid each other, eventually a player would reach a bid that no-one else believed they could achieve. Everyone else would shout ‘List ‘em!’ The player would then either list the number of items they had bid, in which case all the other player must drink the remainder of their beverages, or the player would fail and be punished with three shots of Firewhiskey.

            The game was hilarious, at least to the inebriated group. The first round was quidditch teams. Hermione bid a pitiful three and left the men to attempt to outbid each other. Finally, Draco had claimed he could name 23 league quidditch teams and when he did, forced the others to finish their drinks.

Neville, unsurprisingly, offered the top bid for carnivorous plants. Then Harry bid 16 defensive spells. Both Gryffindors were all successful. The game went on and on until Draco observed that Hermione hadn’t offered one winning bid.

            Harry latched on, “Yeah Hermione, I know you can name more defensive spells than me. I didn’t even bid that highly at 16!” His words were rather slurred, but that didn’t make what he said any less true.

            Hermione shook her head and proclaimed a bid, “I claim that I can name 8 potions.” The men booed her pitiful claim and quickly outbid her. She seemed buoyed by the good humour and alcohol eventually offering the top bid of 68.

            Surely, in her right mind Hermione Granger could have named 68 potions without difficulty. However, plied with alcohol she faltered before she hit 50 and was supplied with three shots of Firewhiskey. She downed them in quick succession. She immediately felt dizzy and promptly fell sideward of her chair.

            Neville pulled her up and pulled her arm over shoulders. Draco joined him on her other side. It was late enough and the three men had clearly agreed that it was time to get her back to the castle. She stumbled and was glad of the support, if not the contact.

She saw Harry hurrying ahead of them and muttered to Neville and Draco, “Please don’t tell Professor Snape. He’ll think I’m a complete idiot.”

Neville chuckled and Draco said, “Severus doesn’t care how much you know about potions anymore Hermione.”

She groaned and whispered pitifully, “That’s the problem; he doesn’t care.” Neville looked startled, but Draco didn’t react.

They walked on to the castle where Harry had already flooed Madam Promfrey and procured a potion that would sober her enough to return to her room without assistance. With the assistance of Neville she knocked back the brew.

Harry left shortly after Hermione, and Neville turned to Draco, “Did she say…?”

“No, the Firewhiskey said whatever that was,” Draco was firm.

“Draco she just said she wanted…”

“No, Neville, and it would be best if we went to bed and didn’t discuss it,” Draco turned on his heel and walked, a bit unsteadily, in the direction of his chambers in the dungeons.

Neville stood in the entrance hall alone for a minute. He glanced around feeling helpless. He knew what she’d said and the thought disturbed him. Then he sighed and moved towards the staircase to start the climb to his own room.


	7. Chapter 7

            Gods, last night was a blur! Hermione sat up in bed. She was still fully clothed in her outfit from the night before. She remembered her failure with the potions though. She slammed herself down onto her back, threw the covers back over her head, squeezed her eyes shut and let of a low, frustrated growl. Damn! They had to think she was an absolute idiot. She felt like an idiot. She had to keep herself busy to stop her mind from flowing back to her idiocy.

            She decided to skip breakfast. Her absence would surely be noted, but she was sure Neville and Draco would cover for her due to the state she’s been in last night – they would assume she was hungover.  She glanced at the clock – it was 11am – too late for breakfast anyway. She supposed missing lunch wouldn’t make much difference at this point.

            Hermione led in bed a little longer and then went to the fireplace and flooed down to the kitchen to request a few ham sandwiches and a tall glass of ice water. She resented the need to add to the workload of the house elves, but she was reluctant to arrive at her meeting with Professor Snape hungry.

            Once she had eaten, she planned what she wanted to say to Professor Snape. She considered how to present her proposal in the best light. How could she make the venture sound mutually beneficial? She had an idea, but was concerned that she may be labouring under false pretences where his interests were concerned.

            Hermione’s desperation for his involvement was two-fold. On a very basic level, he was brilliant. She’d witnessed his intelligence and power herself. She had seen the evidence of skill at innovation in the form of the Half-Blood Prince’s potions book. She knew he was a logical thinker – she thought back to his riddle from her first year. Not to mention his talent with the mind.

            The other side of her desire for his involvement was utterly selfish. She wanted his company outside of their silent meal times. She wanted to be around him and to interact with him. She understood that he did not and would not want her, but this was a possible way to have a measure of his time with a legitimate reason.

            It was three in the afternoon when she finally felt fully prepared with what she would like to say to the professor. Now she needed to mentally prepare herself. She wanted to get through this time alone with him with her composure intact.

            She ran a hot bath. Her skin stung and reddened as she sat in the tub with her knees drawn up to her chest. Hermione breathed deeply and relaxed her body until she was led with her head settled against the back of her small porcelain tub. She closed her eyes and pressed her damp, wrinkled fingers against them. Her mind and body both felt calm.

            Hermione removed any unsightly hair and washed her body thoroughly then she stood and rubbed moisturiser over her body. She spent additional time rubbing the cream into her hardened nipples, wishing it was the cream of Severus Snape. No. She stopped the thought in its tracks. Now was not the time to get hot and bothered over the Professor. Now was the time to calm.

            Her eyes flicked over to the carriage clock on the mantel. It indicated that the time was now 16:15. Only 45 minutes until she was due to present herself to Professor Snape. She moved to her drawers and selected a matching knicker and bra set. Lacy and burgundy, she donned the set quickly before taming her hair into its regular French plait. A forest green blouse paired with a charcoal skirt was covered with her charcoal robes.

            The clock read 16:40. 20 minutes. Time for a quick glance in the mirror.

            Hermione left her rooms and began her decent. She was going down to the dungeons. To him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

            Severus had been sat in his office since 3pm. He most certainly was not anticipating the arrival of Hermione Granger. He was merely consolidating some notes from the research he’d spent the summer completing and it was logical to do this at his office desk. This way he could work right up until Miss Granger’s knuckles rapped against his door.

            Now the time was 16:50. Severus anticipated that the girl would be at least a few minutes early and so he began to put his research work away. He was prepared to give Miss Granger his full attention. She was an intelligent young woman and would no more waste his time than burn down the Hogwarts library. If she’d plucked up to courage to ask for his time, she most definitely had something of worth to say.

            Severus heard a soft knocking. The time was 16:57.

            “Enter,” he called. The door opened and Miss Granger slipped in. She looked formal and professional in her dark robes with her hair pulled back. He knew a moment’s disappointment – somewhere in the back of his mind he’d hoped to see her in more casual attire.

            She moved towards the seat on the opposite side of his desk. He rose politely and nodded at her in welcome. They both sat.

            “Good evening, Miss Granger,” he greeted. She smiled unsurely and returned his salutation.

            “Don’t keep me waiting, Miss Granger. Why have you asked for my time?” Severus realised she needed a gentle nudging. She huffed out a breath and Severus saw her pink tongue dart out to moisten her lips.

            When her voice came, it was dry and cracked, “Well, Sir, I...”

            “My apologies, Miss Granger. May I offer you a drink?”

            “Yes, Sir. Please,” her relief was evident in her voice.

            He walked to the fireplace and, after dashing powder into the flames, had a brief discourse with a house elf through the floo. He drew back from the fireplace with two goblets in his hands. Severus offered one to Miss Granger which she accepted. She gulped deeply from the goblet. He watched her and placed his goblet on the desk before him.

            “May I assume that your beverage of choice is non-alcoholic, Miss Granger?” Severus inquired with a smirk.

            “Yes, Sir,” she answered him promptly. Severus enjoyed her address. She never once forgot to address him properly in all the years he’d known her. She was an obedient little thing… and respectful. Those pretty brown eyes were so expressive. He had the feeling that she wished to go on.

            “Miss Granger, we are colleagues now. I do prefer that we stay on formal terms, but we cannot if you do not feel comfortable enough to talk to me. If I were to call you Professor Granger or Hermione would it make you more forthcoming?” Severus was sure his distaste for altering the way he addressed her was clear on her face and her response confirmed it.

            “No, no Sir. I am comfortable with being called Miss Granger by you, particularly if it is what you would prefer,” she claimed, “Sir, I merely wanted to ask… that is to say… I’ve wondered… Sir, what is your drink of choice?”

            He was startled to a quick burst of laughter, “My dear Miss Granger, you certainly know how to transfigure a mountain from a mole hill! You will no doubt be interested in the knowledge that my goblet is filled with… water.”

            His good humour clearly was unfamiliar to her, but apparently caused a similar emotion in her. She giggled softly and said, “Me too!”

            Severus eyed her for a moment. He had been the only member of staff not to select an alcoholic drink for the table for so long.

            “So, Miss Granger. You have been watered. Would you please share this research interest with me? I’m very intrigued,” it was time to move the conversation along.

            He’d apparently succeeded in making her feel more comfortable, because she took a deep breath, crossed her legs and began, “Professor Snape, as you may have deduced from the section of the library that you saw me in, my research interest has to do with the mind. More specifically, I am interested in the ways in which Occlumency and Legilimency used by the caster can influence the power of certain memory charms on a subject. It is my belief that if the caster of a spell is well versed in those branches of magic then charms used on the mind will have more potency and impact.”

            “I would need to have the opportunity to read your research notes and time to consult a few sources, but this seems theoretically sound to me, Miss Granger,” Severus answered formally. _This is why she wanted to involve me. She wants to make use of my skill_ , “I must tell you now, Miss Granger, that I do not offer out my services freely.”

            Miss Granger’s face clouded in confusion for a moment, then she leaned forward and her fingertips clutched his desk. A broad smile spread across her face, “Of course, Sir. I’d be willing to pay you for your services. I couldn’t pay much, but I could complete other tasks for you. I could, well, I could do whatever you need...”

            “Miss Granger, you’ve lost me. Perhaps you could outline precisely what you would need from me,” Severus watched the young witch intently.

            “Sir, I am asking that you tutor me, for want of a better word, in the arts of Occlumency and Legilimency so that I may improve the potency of a memory charm I have spent the last five years trying to cast successfully,” she said. Her eyes shined with hope.

            “Why would you not simply ask me to cast the charm, girl?” He was in no mood for riddles. He wanted her expectations clear.

            “Well Sir, the difficulty is that it’s more of a counter-charm. The original, I cast myself and secured with a familial element. It’s my parents, Sir,” her eyes were glassy and tears threatened to spill over, but her voice had not wavered.

            Severus reached into one of the drawers of his large desk and pulled out a box of tissues. It was the duty of a head of house to be prepared for such occurrences. He offered her one and she reached out a small hand to take it. She dabbed her eyes and bunched the tissue up in her fist. She looked at him with a sort of patient desperation – it was such a strange combination to see on her sweet face.

            “I understand your predicament, Miss Granger. I cannot pretend to be ignorant of the difficulties that you’ve had with Mr and Mrs Wilkes. As I perceive it, there are a few things I can do for you. I can offer some direction in your research and suggest a number of texts to you. I am fully capable of instructing you in both Occlumency and Legilimency and I will provide my help free of charge. However, you must understand the ah… intimacy of your request, Miss Granger,” he said delicately, “If I am to train you in these arts then we will inevitably become aware of each other’s most intimate thoughts. We will make use of a pensieve to begin with, but eventually, in order to test your skills, we must face each other without magical aid.”

            He fell into silence, waiting for her to speak. Her breath was coming in small (excited?) pants and she had her eyes on his top button again.

            Finally, she spoke, “Sir, I must admit to some apprehension, but as long as we can use a pensieve until I have the opportunity to build my skills… I see no reason not to accept your generous offer. If there is anything I can do in return…”

            “The only thing I would ask of you, Miss Granger, is your discretion. Everything you see in my mind must be kept confidential and I will promise the same,” he said.

            “I don’t know how I’ll ever make this up to you, Sir,” she whispered, “When can we begin?”

            “Immediately. We have a week until the pupils arrive. We should start tomorrow evening. You must follow my instructions to the letter, Miss Granger. Tonight, after dinner, you will go straight to your chambers and to your bed. Prepare yourself for bed and then sit on it comfortably. Your aim will be to clear your mind. Sit there silently until your mind is completely clear, then lie down in your bed and go to sleep. Do you have any questions?”

            “No, Sir”

            “Then allow me to escort you to the great hall.” Severus stood and walked around to her chair. She stood and took his offered hand which he tucked into the crook of his arm.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Chapter 9 

              Hermione entered the great hall for dinner on the arm of Professor Snape. He was an amazing man. Truly selfless and just fantastic. She just wanted to tell all the staff what he was going to do for her, but she had a feeling he wouldn’t appreciate her drawing such attention to him.

              He didn’t remove her arm from his as they walked towards the staff table. Granted, only Draco and Neville were present so far, but Neville was looking at them with his mouth hanging open. She saw Draco lean over to Neville and say something that caused the Gyffindor to close his mouth and pick up his fork. Hermione looked intently between the two for a moment, but buoyed by the touch of Severus Snape she let go of the suspicion.

            “Hi Neville, Draco!” Her voice was cheerful and sure. Her smile was easy and welcoming. As they reached their seats, Professor Snape pulled hers out and saw her seated. Neville and Draco greeted her and the professor and the four set about their meals.

           The rest of the staff began to filter in and Hermione engaged Draco in a conversation about his plans for the coming week. She felt a lightness in her chest that certainly hadn’t been there before her time with Professor Snape. She babbled on and drew Neville into the conversation. She turned to speak to the professor and hopefully get him to join the discussion and froze.

             He had his back to her completely and was deep in conversation with Professor Sinistra. _Yes, that’s because she is a beautiful, accomplished witch who does not nag at him for help!_ The dreaded voice was back. Hermione’s shoulders visibly slumped and she withdrew from the conversation she had orchestrated. She claimed a headache and slid her chair away from the table and prepared to go to her room.

                “Miss Granger,” Professor Snape’s silky tone made her pause, “Remember what I have asked of you. I will expect you, in the dungeons, at 3pm tomorrow. Failure to follow my instructions or a lack of punctuality will result in my displeasure.”

                 “Yes, Sir. Of course, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she replied quietly. It seemed that it may have been his intention to embarrass her. In reality, he’d aroused her immeasurably. Her knickers were surely damp. She rushed from the hall and back to her room.

 

* * *

 

               Arriving in her room, Hermione tried to calm herself. She was so wet, but the professor told her just to clear her mind and go to bed. She wanted to fantasise about him, but she didn’t want to disobey him. Heat pooled in her stomach and she wanted to touch the wetness between her thighs. She resisted. Surely he would invade her mind to ensure she had followed his directive and he would be disgusted to find images of her busy fingers between her thighs and his name and title on her lips so she jumped into a cold shower. It was not completely successful in expunging her ardour, but it did reduce it significantly. After the shower, she brushed her teeth and got onto her bed on her knees.

               She reached to raise her fingers to her nipples, but managed to still herself. She placed her hands on her thighs and, wearing only a grey and white striped nightshirt, began to breathe deeply and tried to empty her mind of thought.

               Her mind didn’t feel completely clear, but after an hour of trying she decided to go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

                 Hermione woke up and felt well rested. She’d definitely dreamed the night before but couldn’t recall the contents of the dream. What had it been about?

                 The time was 6am; there was no excuse that she could think of not to go to breakfast. It was rather early so she could hope to avoid much of the staff. Although she would like to see Professor Snape, she didn’t feel in the mood to offer pleasantries to anyone else.

                  By 6:45, Hermione was washed and dressed and in her allocated seat eating a mushroom omelette. She’d left her hair wild, not expecting to see anyone and planning to get back to her room to tame it before anyone was any the wiser.

                 She’d just finished her meal and was absently sipping water from her goblet, allowing her food to settle in her stomach.

                  Hermione was unaware of Professor Snape’s presence until he took his seat beside her.

                “Oh, Professor Snape. I didn’t see you come in. I was just about to leave,” she said, patting her hair down self-consciously.

               He looked at her for a few seconds and then reached out to still the fingers now running through her hair. She dropped her hands at his touch.

               “I’d almost forgotten what your hair looked like in its natural state, Miss Granger,” he explained, by way of explanation for his actions.

               “It’s hardly appropriate for a professor, Sir.”

               He made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat in response and reached for a slice of toast.

              Hermione assumed the professor was done with her and so decided to return to her room.

              Once again the professor stopped her with his words before she could depart, “I will see you at 3pm, Miss Granger. Be prepared to work hard. And, Miss Granger….”

            She turned around completely to look into his dark, animated eyes as he said, “It would please me to see your hair loose again.” He kept his face neutral as she nodded and quickly left.

 

* * *

 

 

             Severus watched her all but bolt from the room and chuckled under his breath. He found her entertaining and enjoyable. She was intelligent and the more he thought about her theory and motivations, the more he was looking forward to this afternoon. He’d had time the night before to begin to analyse her strange reactions to him. He couldn’t quite understand them, he felt there was a missing piece of the puzzle. He was very tempted to invent some story preventing her use of the pensieve.

               He had an idea that she was somewhat attracted to him. He was not an attractive man, the Gods knew. But Severus had to wonder when he thought back to her excited panting breaths. Was there something else that drew the young woman in?

              A week ago, Severus would have been certain that he in no way returned the sentiment. He was a very particular man with very particular needs. However, her reactions had given him cause to pause. Could their desires match up?

              This was foolish! She’d come to him for a specific reason… but, this didn’t stop him from enjoying her company. When he’d walked into the hall and seen her wild untamed hair, he had to admit she was clearly an attractive young witch. He’d been tempted to run his own fingers through it. _Slow down, Severus._

              As it always did, when he entertained thoughts of intimacy with a woman, his mind turned guiltily to Lily. He’d loved the woman all his life, but he’d let go of the pain and obsession on the day he’d all but died. While he still felt a certain loyalty to the woman, he was free of her hold on him.

 

* * *

  

                Hermione called, “Jude” to Lord Stephan and vaguely noted the look of disapproval on his face as she raced into her chambers and slammed the door behind her. She ripped off her clothes and got onto her knees on the floor. The way he’d said, ‘it would please me’ had excited her. It sent images of all the ways she could please him flashing through her mind.

                 She was breathing deeply and playing with her nipples, promising herself that this would be the first memory she extracted when she got to his office that evening. She let out a shuddering breath, put her hands on her thighs (palms up), spread her legs as wide as they would go and closed her eyes allowing herself to slip into a fantasy…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_She knelt before him with her eyes closed. He’d asked her to keep them closed until he told her otherwise and as soon as he’d issued that first instruction she’d calmed. She wanted him to guide her, to tell her exactly what to do._

_In the quiet of the room, she could hear is the sounds of his boots on the carpet. He was surveying her. Looking at every inch. He was looking at her body in a way she wouldn’t dare to. A shiver ran down her spine and she began to breathe more deeply._

_“Do not move,” his voice was quiet and warning._

_She concentrated on remaining perfectly still. She tried to concentrate on his positioning. He was circling her then suddenly the sounds of his shoes stopped and she placed him right in front of her. Was he looking at her pussy? Seeing the evidence of her arousal and desperation. Perhaps he was looking at her nipples. Watching her breasts rise and fall quickly with her panting breaths. What did he have planned for her?_

 

Bang – Bang -Bang

                  “Hermione? HERMIONE? Open the door!” Neville’s voice and the ruckus he was making broke through into her fantasy.

                  Hermione jumped up off the floor and threw her long thick dressing gown on to cover her nakedness. She dashed to the door, kicking her discarded clothes out of sight as she went. She glanced at the clock it read 7:45. What could the problem be? She pulled the door opened and was met by a red-faced Neville.

                 “What’s the matter, Neville?” She said urgently. She invited him in.

                 “Hermione, I was knocking for almost 5 minutes. What on Earth were you doing?” Neville demanded, “Is there someone here with you?”

                  “What? No!” What was he insinuating? “Neville, what’s going on?”

                  “I just came to invite you to breakfast, but you weren’t answering. It got me worried,” he seemed to be holding something back, but she took him at his word.

                   “Oh, I’m sorry. I’ve already eaten this morning. I was reading when you knocked.”

                   Neville looked her up and down, then flushed a deep red. She looked down at herself. She was completely covered so she didn’t know what the source of the new colour in his cheeks was. He seemed to have lots more to say, but suddenly apologised again and made to leave the room.

                    “’Bye Neville, sorry again. I’ll see you later,” she was glad to see the back of him. She cared for Neville, but she didn’t like the way he’d looked at her. She supposed the time for fantasising was over. She redressed herself and sat down to work on the Spring term curriculum.

 

 

                   Neville stood outside Hermione’s room. The interchange had been so strange. He could tell she’d been naked under the dressing gown. He could see the outline of her body. Why had she been lounging about ‘reading’ in her room naked? Was there a man in there with her?

                   He’d felt concerned for Hermione ever since the comment she’d made on Saturday night. He cared for her and had for years. She was a wonderful witch and a trusted friend, but she always seemed a little broken since the Battle of Hogwarts. When she’d come into the great hall last night on Snape’s arm, she seemed like the old Hermione, but one look at the man seemed to have robbed all the life and happiness from her. Draco kept telling him to leave it alone.

                   Was Snape in the room with her now? Why did they have these appointments? What did they have to do?

                  He decided to check where Snape was. If he was in that room with Hermione…

                 Someone needed to explain to Snape how fragile Hermione was. Was Snape still in love with Lily Potter? He doubted Hermione could take such a blow. Right. He needed to locate Severus Snape.

 

 

Neville had just reached the entrance hall when he saw Draco making his way up from the dungeons. He was torn. He knew Draco disapproved of his involvement in whatever this was with Hermione and Snape, but he felt a duty to Hermione.

“Draco, good morning,” he forced himself to sound natural.

“Hey Neville, coming for breakfast?” Draco was so pleasant and quick to smile that it was difficult to remember the cold withdrawn youth he’d once been.

“Yes, but I just wanted a quick word with Snape first,” he said. He saw suspicion mar Draco’s handsome face and so added, “I just wanted to confirm the quantities of certain plants that he wants.”

Draco seemed unconvinced, but perhaps unwilling to push the issue any further, “Fine, but if you want my advice, you’ll wait until later in the morning. I’ve just seen him making his way to his office and he said he was planning some brewing this morning.”

Neville felt himself relax, so he wasn’t with Hermione, “Yeah, you’re right. It’s not urgent. Maybe I’ll pop down to see him this afternoon.”

Draco patted him on the back and turned to lead the way to the great hall for breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Draco was jogging around the grounds. He felt it was important to keep in peak physical condition. He knew that if he wanted to keep enjoying the amorous attentions of the witches in the village a handsome face wouldn’t be enough. He didn’t like to think about the other reasons that strength was so important to him. Draco had been through a lot since the war (and during really). People had sought to attack him in the streets and, back then, he hadn’t been able to properly defend himself. He’d never be in that position again.

Draco had assumed he’d signed up for an easy life at Hogwarts. People here had completely forgiven him… mostly. He had Hermione and Neville here and, of course, Severus. Severus may have been a little reclusive, but he was a good man and pretty enjoyable company when he wanted to be.

Draco had always enjoyed history, even from a young age. As he’d gotten older and had access to a more balanced history he’d loved it even more so the opportunity to share his love and passion for the subject with young minds meant a lot to him.

Despite all these potential good things, this issue with Hermione was difficult. He knew the witch was struggling with some demons since the war. It was nothing strange (they all had their issues), but there was something deeper with Hermione. Now, she clearly had a ‘thing’ for Severus. Draco knew Severus had enjoyed the company of many witches since the war, but they’d all been brief encounters and, as far as Draco knew, the older wizard had no interest in an ongoing affair.

Hermione definitely wasn’t the kind of witch to engage in a one night stand with a co-worker. She needed to be loved, cared-for and looked after. She needed someone to put her back together.

Draco stopped jogging when he came to a clearing and began to do a series of push ups. He’d considered trying to seduce her himself. She was pretty enough and an intelligent woman. She’d make an enjoyable paramour, but he wasn’t ready for commitment. Also, he’d seen the way she obsessed over Severus. Severus hadn’t really shown any interest in the young witch until the evening before, but now Draco felt concerned that Severus may be interested in bringing Hermione to his bed.

As Draco turned onto his back to begin a series of sit-ups, his mind turned to the problem Neville. Neville seemed to think Hermione was his very own damsel in distress. It was frustrating. Neville didn’t seem to be attracted to Hermione, but in Neville’s mind, Snape was some kind of big, bad wolf and it turned Neville into some sort of white knight.

Draco finished his sit-ups, stood and turned to jog back to the castle. He needed go get up to the room of requirement to access some weights. What to do about this issue? Hmmm. He felt a plan forming. He needed to call Astoria, perhaps Hermione needed a girls’ night? Or maybe it was Severus’ attention needed diverted. He continued to jog, thinking it over.

* * *

 

 

2:55pm saw Hermione outside Professor Snape’s office raising a hand to knock on the door. She wore a forest green robe over a white blouse and black skirt that fell to her knees. Her hair was loose and a little wild. She’d found the act of leaving it free for him a little exciting.

As her knuckles struck the wood of the large, forbidding door she heard a voice call, “Hermione!” She turned to see Neville striding down the corridor.

“Hi, Neville. What are you d…” she began, but she cut herself short as Professor Snape smoothly pulled his office door open and surveyed the pair outside his door.

“Good afternoon, Miss Granger,” he said, with a hint of a smile in his eyes. His eyes flicked over her hair. “Professor Longbottom, to what do we owe the pleasure?”

Neville frowned at the word ‘we’ and answered, “Actually, Professor Snape, I’d hoped to speak to you regarding your requirements for the potions curriculum. I think I may be able to adjust my seventh year curriculum to accommodate your needs enabling you to save money in the potions budget.”

Hermione felt her stomach twist in fear. Surely, Professor Snape would choose the proposed meeting with Neville over the one with her. She didn’t want to lose this time with him. She knew they would re-schedule so her research project wouldn’t suffer, but she would suffer for the loss of his presence. She looked at the floor, twisted her fingers and awaited the inevitable.

“I’m afraid I don’t have the time now, Professor Longbottom,” Professor Snape drawled. Hermione looked up hopefully as he continued, “As you see, I have an appointment with Miss Granger. I am disinclined to change our meeting, but we can discuss an alternative time for you to come and meet with me.” He pulled his office door behind him and, once again, held a hand out to Hermione. She took it gratefully. Professor Snape continued, “Now, if you’ll excuse us Professor Longbottom. Miss Granger, I’ve given in much thought and we will be much more…comfortable in my private quarters.”

Neville stood staring at them. Professor Snape began to lead her away and she called a rushed goodbye. Neville simply watched them make their way down the corridor. Then turned on his heel with a huff.

 

* * *

 

 

Severus had to admit that baiting Longbottom was rather fun. He glanced at the little witch with her arm in his and thought about the enjoyment she’d inadvertently given him. She had her eyes averted again. What was the instinct that made her act this way? Was it simply leftover from her time as a student? Was it something more?

They arrived at the painting that guarded his quarters. Of course, he also maintained extensive wards, but paintings were a Hogswarts’ institution.

“Miss Granger, my personal rooms sit behind the painting and I’m about to speak the password,” he began. Her eyes were still lowered. He raised a finger and hooked it under her chin, physically bringing her face up. Her breath became laboured and he searched her face. It had taken on a pretty flush and he felt the desire to taste her mouth. Putting that thought to the back of his mind he lowered his tone and said, “May I rely on you to keep my secrets, Miss Granger?”

She gasped and made a noise of assent in the back of her throat.

“Miss Granger, that is not an appropriate response. Say: Yes, Sir,” he knew he was taking this a little bit far, but it excited him to play with her this way.

“Y-Yes, Sir,” she breathed shakily.

“Good girl,” he replied in his silkiest tone and she made a little moan in her throat. Her grip on his arm tightened and he knew he was taking it too far. He released her chin and stepped back a little. When had he gotten so close? He raised his voice and said, “Miss Granger, I’m pleased to introduce you to Robert Cecil, Duke of Londonderry.”

She looked at the painting and took in the image. She had calmed a little and said in a firmer voice, “How do you do, Your Grace?”

Severus saw that Robert was pleased with her proper address although he was still looking between them with a very interested smile.

“Good afternoon, young lady. What must I call you?” Robert replied.

“Please, Your Grace, call me Hermione,” she said keenly. Severus was interested in her choice. Why then did she ask him to continue with Miss Granger? Just because he preferred it?

“Very well, Hermione, and you may call me Robert,” he said indulgently. Severus looked at the painting, eyes wide with shock. He never offered such informality so quickly.

Perhaps Hermione picked up on this because she replied, “Oh, I couldn’t, Your Grace. I think I must earn the right!” Robert smiled approvingly.

“Our apologies, Robert, but we have an appointment this afternoon and we must get on with the thing,” Severus said and drew Hermione into his rooms.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione released Professor Snape’s arm as she entered the room. She was awed by the sheer size. It was a beautiful room with a large window that appeared to be enchanted to reflect the sky above ground. He had a lounge area with two large plush brown seats and a loveseat.  They were in a circle seeming to surround a thick rug. There was a coffee table and numerous end tables. There was also a dining table in the far corner, it was a larger version of the one he had conjured in the staff room.  Most of the walls were covered with large brown bookshelves and she felt herself magnetically drawn to them. She began to walk, her fingers outstretched.

“Ah Ah Ah, Miss Granger. Come here,” his voice called her back. She turned returned to him. She was so wet from the encounter in the corridor.

“Sit down and wait for my return,” his tone brooked no argument and she immediately rushed to sit on the loveseat.

Hermione watched him sweep from the room and the moment he left felt desperate for his return. She needed to calm down and get her emotions under control.  She thrust her hands in her pockets of her robes, closed her eyes and made fists digging her nails into her palms. _You idiot, he’d never want you. You’re a panting desperate mess and he must think you’re a joke. Calm down now before he demands you leave._ The pain of the nails in her palms helped. She opened her eyes to see him stood before her, a pensieve in his arms and a concerned look on his face.

“Sorry, Professor, I felt a little ill,” she muttered the apology. He said nothing and placed the pensieve onto one of the side tables. Her worried eyes watched him as she calmly walked to the floo and returned with a goblet for her.

“Drink,” he commanded. She gulped the water down. He chose to sit beside her and turned to face her. She slowed and he said, “Drink it all, Miss Granger.” She did.

“Now, I you will hand me the goblet and stand in front of me facing me,” his tone was firm. She did as she was told. “Miss Granger, I am going to ask you a series of questions. I expect you to answer me honestly. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” she was shaking. She was terrified about what he might ask.

“First, remove your robe and hand it to me.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_“First, remove your robe and hand it to me.”_

“Sir?”

“The instruction was perfectly clear, Miss Granger. Do not make me repeat myself.”

Hermione removed her robe, left in only her shirt and skirt and passed in to the professor.

“Do you feel better?”

Hermione thought about it. She had calmed thinking about following his orders, “Yes, thank you, Sir.”

“Now for my questions. Do you want to continue with our plans today?” He looked her in the eyes.

“Yes, Sir. Please don’t let my silliness deter you,” she knew she was pleading, but she didn’t want him to send her away.

He nodded, not commenting on her ‘silliness,’ and said, “Did you clear your mind last night? Then go directly to sleep?”

“I… Yes, Sir”

Professor Snape looked at her speculatively, “I was clear that I expected the truth from you. Do not disappoint me, Miss Granger.”

“Well Sir, I think I did. I tried for a long time, but I’m not certain of my success,” Hermione tried to explain herself as honestly as possible. She wanted to please him, but absolute honesty was more difficult than she had anticipated.

“Ah, I believe I understand, Miss Granger. Now return to your seat,” he waited for her to seat herself, then continued, “If you feel any stress, illness or difficulty of any time while you are with me, I expect you to speak to me before resorting to any method similar to the one I just witnessed.”

Hermione was terrified. Had he been aware that she was hurting herself? No, no he probably just meant the strange way she was acting. Gods, no one knew of her need to cause herself pain and she wanted it kept that way.

“Yes, Sir,” she agreed.

“Excellent, now to business. The pensieve there is for your personal use. I have one of my own. It is not wise to share the use of such an item. I pledge that I will never look into the pensieve without your consent. The only circumstance in which I anticipate viewing any memories in there is if we need to view memories of your attempts to help your parents,” he said, watching her face intently as he spoke.

“I understand, Sir,” she replied.

“Now would be the time for you to remove any personal memories that you particularly wish to conceal from me, Miss Granger,” he said. His eyes were on her as she leaned to retrieve her wand from her robes and began to make use of the large silver pensieve.

 

* * *

 

 

              Severus watched the young witch as she went about removing her memories. He’d been genuinely concerned when he returned to the room and saw her. She had her face scrunched up hatefully and her breathing was erratic. He’d gone into automatic and she had apparently mirrored that.

              She had been enticing in her obedience and, while there was a reason for her to remove the robes, he had to admit that the request hadn’t been entirely altruistic. She was perfectly formed from what he could see. She looked smart and conservative.

             Severus had seen the look of calm that had overtaken her when she had given in to him and he had imagined how well she might obey in another setting. He shifted in his seat to conceal his growing discomfort.

              His eyes never left her as she diligently continued with her task. Hermione Granger was a temptation. Severus wanted to touch her and possess her. _Damn it man! Stop_. He was here in the capacity of tutor. He was not supposed to feel this desire for her. She was not a casual sort of woman. He had only engaged in casual liaisons since the war. But his mind went to the pain he’d seen in her eyes since she arrived at the school in the summer and the complete absence of it while she followed his instructions. Severus liked having the power to help her. Perhaps she would want more? Perhaps he did?

                  She stood up straight and turned to face him, “Sir, I’ve finished.”

                  He rose from his seated position and stood facing her.

 

* * *

 

 

               Hermione looked at Professor Snape. She was worried that she’d missed something, but she had to focus on the matter at hand. He raised his wand.

               “Prepare yourself, Miss Granger. I am about to attempt to penetrate your mind. Your aim is to stop me. Keep your wand in your hand, but the use of it should not be the way you keep me out. You must protect your secrets. You should use misdirection. I already know you’re trying to keep me out. There is no need for subterfuge; just stop me from getting in too far,” he explained. It made sense. She was not a spy she just needed to learn how to do this. He continued, “Ready... legilimens.”

               She must have screamed. He was right there inside her mind. He could feel him. He was pushing against her natural mental barriers and she was throwing up internal magical ones. She was intimidated by his presence and he followed the trail of her intimidation to a memory that was saturated with the feeling…

_She was seated at the large table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and Ron looked down at her in disgust. Hermione knew she was more magically powerful than him, but she had no defence against the emotions that his words were stirring in her. It was August, 1998 and she was still painfully thin from her time on the run. Her time spent trying to survive; trying and failing to ensure that others survived._

_“For Gods’ sake, Hermione,” he snarled, “This can’t go on. You spend half your days crying. It’s over. We won. There are others who lost a lot more than you. What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you?”_

_“Ron, I’m sorry. I’ll try harder,” but even as she said that, fat tears leaked from her eyes._

_“Fucking hell! Here we go again. I’ve had enough. You’re a miserable, frigid little bitch and I…_

Hermione couldn’t stand the idea of Professor Snape seeing anymore of that scene and suddenly pushed hard against his presence in her mind. This time instead of following the path paved by emotion her followed a temporal link and the scene he landed in was only hours later.

           _Hermione was on the floor on her knees in the room that was hers at Grimmauld Place. She was dressed in muggle jeans and an oversized jumper. She was snivelling and hiccupping. In her right hand, she had her wand and was carving thin lines into the skin of her left wrist..._

With a scream, she cast protego and threw Severus out of her mind and onto his back.

          “Oh, Gods. Professor Snape!” she cried and ran over to where he was led. He groaned and slowly opened his eyed. He sluggishly rose to his feet and simply looked at her.

          “I am well, Miss Granger,” he said.

          “I’m sorry, Professor,” she said her voice shaking.

         “Miss Granger, we will discuss what I just witnessed, but I will allow you a choice. You may return here after dinner to discuss it or you may come to me tomorrow morning,” his voice seemed devoid of emotion, but she saw fury in his eyes.

          “Sir, it’s not. I mean, I’m not. I don’t…” she began.

           “Do not test my patience, girl. Which would you prefer?” He bit out.

           “Tomorrow please, Sir,” all she could think about was getting back to her room and cutting. She wanted to hurt herself and to be able to forget all about this.

           “Very well. We are not finished with what I had planned for you today, but this cannot be delayed,” he frowned, apparently choosing his words carefully, “Between now and when you present yourself to me tomorrow you will not cause yourself any harm.”

            She tried to but in, but he would not allow it and reiterated his point, “You will not cause yourself any harm. I want you to take dinner in your room. I will order it for you and you will eat everything on your plate. You will go straight to bed when you’ve eaten. You will shower when you wake up then arrive at breakfast where I will meet you. You will eat a reasonable breakfast and then I will bring you back here. Do you have any questions?”

                 Hermione considered her response. Just moments ago she’d felt desperate to hurt herself, but now she simply focused on what the professor had told her to do.

               “No Sir, I understand. Thank you, Sir.”

               He walked towards her and raised her face to his in the way he’d done earlier, with one finger curled under her chin, and crooned, “Such a good girl.  I’m very pleased, Miss Granger.”

              She blushed and leaned towards him, moaning out loud. He guided her to the floo with a reluctant chuckle. Hermione found his quick change in mood a bit disconcerting, but found joy in his pleasure.

              “Goodnight, Miss Granger.”


	13. Chapter 13

        Severus collapsed into his usual seat the moment she disappeared through the floo and watched as the green flames turned back to their natural tones. She seemed to calm with his instructions. He was pretty sure than she would not be disobedient, but wanted to be absolutely certain.

He summoned an elf and told the creature to deliver a medium sized plate with chicken, vegetables and a few new potatoes. Miss Granger would find it difficult to eat, but it was important that she not be allowed to punish herself through hunger; he didn’t know enough from the short slew of images that he’d seen and cutting may not be the whole story. Severus told the elf that after the meal had been delivered he should remain in the room to watch over Miss Granger, but he must stay out of the way and invisible. He was sure to explain that after two hours he should ask another elf to relieve him and to trade off for watch duty. Anything suspicious or untoward and they were to retrieve Severus immediately.

With that settled he thought back to what he had seen. Clearly, Miss Granger was troubled. He was almost more disturbed by the first memory than the second. Her lack of fight when dealing with Ronald Weasley was an issue. What did it say about her? _What does it say about her reaction to you?_ As much as Severus enjoyed her reactions, if they were merely a manifestation of her fear or self-flagellation, he had to put a stop to it.

             The second memory stirred up such anger in him. He knew he had a temper, but the rage he felt when he saw her like that. Bright, powerful, wonderful Miss Granger reduced to that! He growled under his breath. He would deal with this, but how?

              It was clear, from her reactions, that she found it easy to follow his orders. Perhaps this was his only recourse. To set her tasks, assignments? _To deliver punishments…_ prompted a wicked voice in the back of his mind. He looked over at the seat they had occupied and, unbidden, an image of her bent over the armrest appeared in his mind.

             He felt disgusted with himself. She was in need of serious help and here he was picturing her with a flaming red bottom begging for him to allow her to cum.

             Severus stormed into the bathroom tearing off his clothes and shoes as he went. He turned on his shower and set it to the coldest setting. He stepped into the stream of water and let the freezing water wash away the sounds of her panting breath, the image of her flushed skin and the memory of her pain.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment Hermione entered her room she felt the comfort of Professor Snape’s presence leave her and had to concentrate on the release she found in his instructions. She considered his instructions and glanced at the clock. It was 17:30, she’d been in his presence for two and a half hours. She must have been fighting him off for longer than she’d realised.

He told her to eat dinner and then go directly to bed. As dinner had yet to arrive, she supposed she should dress for bed now to avoid any delay later. It didn’t occur to her to disobey. She was under the thrall of his direction.

Hermione stripped off her clothing and realised she had left her robes and her memories with the professor. It wasn’t a problem. She trusted him and his promises. She dressed for bed in a slip she owned that suited the warm weather and awaited the arrival of her dinner.

In short order, a house elf arrived with a plate for her. Hermione felt her stomach turn, she didn’t want to eat the food. Then she replayed Professor Snape’s instruction, thanked the elf and began to eat the food. She felt joy as she ate it, but wasn’t certain if the food was enjoyable or it was merely joy born of obedience.

As she ate, Hermione thought back to the events of the afternoon. She knew that if her time with the professor had not been soured by that awful memory she would certainly be touching herself to the thoughts of the things he’d said and done. She finished her food and moved immediately to bed. She led there with her eyes closed and fell asleep peacefully imagining Professor Snape doing the same.

It didn’t occur to Hermione that, since she arrived at her room, she’d felt no compulsion to harm herself in any way.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione woke up feeling well rested. It was completely unfamiliar and, looking at the clock, she noticed it was 7am. Meaning she had slept for around 13 hours. She thought back and decided that the professor hadn’t given her a time that she must arrive at breakfast.

She rose  from her bed slowly and peacefully. Normally, she would feel rushed and corned about leaving someone waiting, but today she understood that Professor Snape wished her to have a calm mind and so she paced herself. Hermione made her way to the bathroom and turned the shower head on. Her fingers danced beneath the stream of water as she waited for it to reach a comfortable temperature.

Hermione removed her slip and slipped into the steady stream of the warm water. As the water hit her body, she knew a desire to touch herself, but refrained. She was tempted, but was unwilling to trade this peaceful mindset for frustration.

Hermione dressed in a pair of smart black trousers and a white shirt. She was torn. She never left her rooms without robes, but he had a set of her robes and the peace of mind she had made her feel less concerned about it. She brushed her hair and, out of habit, tied it back into a French plait. Her eyes flashed to the mirror and she left her chambers.

She closed the door behind her and turned to say, “Good Morning, Lord Stephan.”

“Good morning, Professor Granger,” replied Lord Stephan with a little twitch of his beard, “I must say you look quite fetching today.”

Hermione blushed and thanked the painting.

“Ah the flush of colour in the cheeks of a pretty young lady is such a pleasure to witness,” Lord Stephan said somewhat wistfully.

She giggled and said, “Oh Lord Stephan! I’m sure you were responsible for many a coloured cheek in your time!” Gods, she felt so playful this morning. It was good to feel young and carefree.

“Professor Granger, I must assume that the double entendre was unintentional on your part…. But not inaccurate,” he said with a wicked little grin.

She turned from him as she felt her flush darken. Lord Stephan couldn’t have said what she thought he said! Hermione pictured another dark haired, dark eyed man reddening her cheeks.

“Good-day, Lord Stephan,” she called as she began to take her leave.

“Good-day…. Hermione.”

 

* * *

 

 

Severus had been sat at breakfast alone when he initially arrived at 6am. He hadn’t given her a time, but did not want to risk her arriving and him not being there. He decided he would wait until she arrived so that they could eat together.

It was unusual to be in the empty great hall, but he enjoyed these peaceful times at Hogwarts. He began to remember his time at Hogwarts sat down there at the Slytherin table when Miss Granger walked in sans robes. Gods, she had a pretty little figure. He allowed himself a second’s thought about running his hands over her body before shaking his head a little assessing her face.

Her skin looked clear and bright. She’d clearly slept well and seemed in good spirits and she walked down the centre of the hall and came to sit next to him. Severus cast a quick charm to reveal the time which was 7:47.

“Good morning, Miss Granger. You are looking very well. Have you followed my instructions so far?”

She turned her face to his and responded quietly, “Yes, Sir. I have to thank you. I cannot remember a time when I’ve slept so peacefully.”

“Very good. Now to my next instruction,” he said with a smile in his voice and he gestured to the food on the table. He knew there was a serious conversation ahead of them and endeavoured to keep her mind off it for as long as possible.

She began to reach for food to fill her place, but stopped as she saw his empty plate and said, “Aren’t you eating, Sir?”

“I am, Miss Granger,” he did a little quick thinking and then said, “You may fill my plate, if you wish. It’s a fine thing to have a young witch cater to me.”

“Y-yes Sir. I’d like that very much,” she flushed a pretty pink colour and set about her task.

In no time, they each had a plate with toast and eggs. His was larger than hers. He thanked her and set about eating his meal. He could see her taking little peaks at his face and so he tried to evidence his enjoyment of the meal through his expression.

They ate in silence and nothing appeared amiss as the other staff joined them one by one. He finished before her and sat sipping from his goblet until she was finished. When she was done, he leant down to her ear and whispered, “Good girl. Now, are you ready to come back to my rooms with me?”

She shivered. Whether at the words or just his voice in her ear he didn’t know. Then she nodded emphatically. Severus rose from his seat and began to leave. She mirrored his actions and took his arm. The other staff tittered their nosy comments, but he really didn’t care. They made their way down to the dungeons.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Draco was just leaving his rooms and planning to go up to the great hall for breakfast when he saw Hermione and Severus walking towards him along the corridor. They continued to advance, but Draco felt somewhat shell-shocked at Hermione’s appearance. He hadn’t seen her without robes for so long. Damn, she looked good. He began to regret not attempting to seduce her. He had his eyes on her pert breasts as the pair stopped in front of him.

He looked up to see Severus frowning deeply at him and filed that reaction away for further consideration later. Draco had a mischievous streak and decided to play with the pair a little.

“Morning Hermione,” he said jovially and he pulled her away from Severus and into his arms. Draco watched Severus’ face cloud and his nostrils flare.

“Hi, Draco,” she stuttered out and looked relieved when he released her. The second Draco let go, Severus pulled Hermione back to him and she went with a content little smile on her face.

“Draco, we are in a bit of a hurry,” Severus drawled, “I shall speak to you later.” He said it as though it were a threat, but the malice in his voice did not concern Draco.

“Sure Severus. I hope I’ll have the opportunity to see you later too Hermione,” he winked and said, “You look fantastic without your robes. It’s good to be able to see… more of you.”

Severus looked as though he was going to blow a fuse, “I’m afraid I will occupy Miss Granger’s time today, Draco. Unless… would you like to go to Draco this afternoon, Miss Granger.”

Hermione, who had looked completely bemused at Draco’s words, desperately shook her head and clutched Severus’ arm. “No, please professor. I want to stay with you.” Draco heard the urgency (and was that lust?) in her voice. Surely, Severus heard it too.

Her words and Severus’ indulgent smile and promises that she could stay greatly concerned Draco. He needed to speak to Severus today and make Hermione’s fragile nature clear.

In a much sobered tone, Draco addressed Severus, “Severus, this has been interesting. However, it is essential that I speak to you today. Perhaps over lunch?”

Severus looked at him. There was still anger in his eyes, but he replied, “Fine, Draco, I can come to your rooms to talk, but I am promised to Miss Granger today so you will have to make it quick.”

Draco left the pair and carried on to breakfast feeling sincerely concerned.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come Miss Granger, pay no mind to Draco. Robert is quite keen to see you again,” Severus tried to lighten his tone, but he was furious with Draco. Why was he so angry? He couldn’t accept that it may be the issue of Draco putting his arms around her. It was his parting comment that concerned Severus. What was Draco’s problem?

“Of course, Professor. I’m glad the Duke will have time for me,” she replied, looking less troubled. He was keen to see her look the way she had at breakfast.

“Ah, Hermione! What a pleasure to see your pretty face again,” Robert called jovially.

“Your Grace,” she curtsied respectfully. It looked a little odd with her wearing those trousers, but she pulled it off with grace. “It’s wonderful to see you again too!”

She was smiling and cheerful during her exchange of pleasantries with Robert. The sparkle was returning. He felt the urge to wrap her up and pull her into his chambers where no one could hurt her.

“I must apologise, Robert, but we have much to do today. I shall bring her back to see you again,” Severus decided it was time to get her into his rooms.

“Goodbye, Your Grace.”

“Fare-thee-well, Hermione.”

 

* * *

 

 

                As soon as they entered his rooms, Severus watched her eyes seek out and settle onto her pensieve. She wanted her memories back.

            “Go and retrieve your memories, Miss Granger. While you do, I will get us some drinks,” Severus told her.

            Severus was seated in the loveseat looking at her when she finally rose from her position bent over the pensieve. She skittered back over to him looking nervous and he gestured to her to sit.

            “Miss Granger, this will be a difficult conversation, but I expect you to be completely honest with me. I will ask you a series of questions. Once you have given me a clear answer, you may elaborate as you wish. I have a possible way that we may deal with this, but it truly does depend on your answers. You will not be alone again, Miss Granger. I will not allow you to feel alone again. Do you hear me?” Damn! He’d allowed himself to become emotional. He needed to be clear, but her expression showed him that his words had hit home. She nodded in response to his question.

            “Excellent. Now, before we begin… do you have any questions for me?”

            “Sir, I have to ask. Why do you care? I promise that you will never have to see such a distasteful scene again. If you will agree to continue to help me I will ensure that all such memories are concealed in the pensieve. I can hardly convey my apology to you. I thank you for your kindness. I will be just fine. I promise,” she seemed mortified, as though the full rush of her embarrassment had just this moment returned.

            Severus felt fury race through his body; it was hot and sickening. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth. He thought of Marcus, his mentor, what would Marcus suggest? He breathed deeply and set about responding to her.

            “Miss Granger, I’m sorry about my show of temper. It’s nothing to do with you. I feel you have been failed. I’m not exactly sure by whom, but the point is... You have no reason to apologise. I care because you are a beautiful, brilliant witch and you need to know that someone is here. I care about you, Hermione,” he surprised himself with his familiarity, but it seemed to get through to her and she looked into his eyes and nodded. Severus was finding it difficult to disassociate himself from the feelings that he was beginning to have for her. He needed to remember that he wouldn’t want this for any person.

            “Now let us begin,” he turned his body so that he was directly facing her, “Do you still harm yourself, Miss Granger?”

            “Yes Sir, but it isn’t like that. It’s not pain for the sake of pain. I just need to calm myself down or… or…” she trailed off, but he was pleased she said as much as she had.

            “Please finish the thought,” he ordered.

            “I just need to calm myself or, you know, forget about something stupid or bad or idiotic I’ve done.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

            “I just need to calm myself or, you know, forget about something stupid or bad or idiotic I’ve done,” Hermione replied. She couldn’t believe she’d said it. In her head, it seemed logical and justifiable, but out loud… she knew he must think she was crazy. However, when she raised her eyes to meet his, she saw concern and compassion. Hermione let out a breath that she didn’t realise she’d been holding.

            “I see,” came his quiet reply, “I recognised your reaction to Mr Weasley in the first scene I witnessed. You showed a deference to him that was disturbingly familiar. Your reaction to him was similar to your reaction to me. Do I frighten you, Miss Granger?”

            “Never, Sir,” she responded in a breathy voice. “I wasn’t afraid of him, just afraid to continue upsetting him. I have never _never_ been afraid of you Sir. Your presence makes me feel safe. You would never hurt me. You’ve always protected me… well protected us all..”

 He didn’t address her words and she wasn’t surprised. He simply looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, “Have you made any attempts (successful or unsuccessful) to avoid or stop this type of behaviour? If you have I would like to hear about them.”

            “Well, I mean… no I haven’t. It’s convenient, Sir. I know how this sounds, but it’s an easy way. No one gets hurt and no one knows. I don’t have to change my life, Sir,” she thought about how disjointed her thoughts were and bit her lip in concern. Hermione knew she was past the point of no return. How could Severus Snape be the person she welcomed into the darkest part of her soul? But really, wasn’t this what she wanted? If Hermione was honest with herself, she knew that a large part of her desire for the professor was this idea that she could conceal nothing from him. He picked up on everything and she wanted to lay her body and soul bare for him. For him to control, to own, and maybe even to fix.

            In the wake of this acceptance she stood before the professor and awaited his comments and questions calmly.

            “Hmm… Miss Granger, I will address the flaws in your logic after this question and I imagine it may be my last. Please do not verbalise an answer. Simply think about the answer. What exactly would be your reaction to learning that Mr Potter used the same methods that you do for ‘release’?” he looked so serious and she felt physically sick as she did what he asked.

            They sat there silently for a long period and Hermione imagined the agony it would cause her for Harry to be in such pain. She was called back from her imaginings with the pale hand of Professor Snape holding out a grey handkerchief which was monogrammed with an intricate ‘SS.’ Hermione didn’t know when she had begun to cry, but was grateful for the opportunity to dry her eyes.

            Professor Snape allowed her time to compose herself and then began to speak in a soft melodic voice, “Miss Granger, when I asked you here, I expected that I would be questioning you for at least an hour, but from your answers and, frankly, your ah… physical responses to me I believe I have a possible suggestion for you.”

            “Now, allow me to begin. We’ve established that you still practise this… undesirable behaviour and that you haven’t taken any steps to stop the behaviour. That’s what I intend. We will beat this together, Miss Granger,” and it was those words, this show of solidarity, that made her believe him.

            “Miss Granger, I have noticed a certain level of, for want of a better word, obedience from you. I assume that it is due to our previous relationship as student and teacher. I believe that this may be exploited in our aim to rid you of this need,” he seemed so serious that Hermione found it difficult to view her actions as at all trivial.

            “How do mean, Sir?” Hermione was seriously confused by what was expected of her.

            “I will give you instructions, Miss Granger. Regular compulsory instructions and you will follow them. It’s quite simple. You will focus on these instructions in the event that you feel the compulsion to cause yourself pain,” he made it sound so simple.

            “Yes, yes please Sir… instruct me,” it felt like a way out. A way out that Hermione didn’t realise she’d needed.

            “I must admit, I had expected a level of difficulty in getting you to agree about this,” he looked confused and perhaps that was a glimmer of suspicion in his eyes, “Explain your quick concession, Miss Granger.”

            He’d worded it as an order and she responded to it as such, “Sir, yesterday after you saw… what you saw… I felt a desperate need to hurt myself and I didn’t. I just concentrated on the things you told me to do and that need went away.”

            He looked at her in surprise, possibly due to her candidness. Without any further ado he said, “You will spend the day here today, Miss Granger. I will begin to instruct you and I want to see how you respond to my idea.

            “Initially, I will tell you that you will come to me immediately if you wish to harm yourself. If it is a serious thought I want to see you no matter the time of day or night. If it is a fleeting thought, you will write about it and present your writings to me. Other than this main rule I will implement other requirements that you will complete,” he seemed to be waiting for her to respond, but she was in shock. He wanted her to… to… do as he said. It’s exactly what she’d been dreaming about for so long. Well, of course, she thought about him ordering her about in a sexual way, but she knew the professor would never be interested in that.

            “Sir, I’m… I thank you for this kind, kind offer. You can’t know what your help would mean to me, but…” she began.

            “But?” He prompted, he did not look happy at all at hearing the word.

            “But… I can’t accept. I’m sorry Sir, but I can’t accept. I couldn’t… won’t become a burden to you that way, Sir. I can manage this and, as I said, you’ll know no more about it,” Hermione rushed her explanation out. As much as she wanted him to order her about, this couldn’t be the reason. She didn’t want him to see her as a charity case or another type of obligation.

            He looked at her intently and did not reply for a moment then he stood up and said, “Stand.” She did immediately wondering what he was doing.

            “Look into my eyes,” her eyes flicked to his immediately, “Hold out the palm of your left hand,” she raised her hand still looking at him. Did he know how much this excited her?

            Again, he stopped talking, but he hadn’t told her she could sit, stop looking at him or put her hand down so she didn’t.

            Suddenly, he grasped her hand in both of his and said, “Miss Granger you may be able to lie to yourself, but not to me. You enjoy following my instructions. I will not press this issue any further than you make me. You want me to give you instructions and you want to obey. Do not deny yourself. Agree and I will be most pleased with you. I will also tell you a secret.” He looked sexy and somewhat flirtatious as he said it.

            “Yes Sir,” she hissed the words out and sighed with relief at her agreement. She’d wanted to agree and he wanted her to agree.

            “Good girl,” he murmured, “Now, for your secret, I enjoy giving you instructions just as much as you enjoy following them.”

            He looked at her and said, “You have agreed excellent,” he dropped her hand and walked into another room to retrieve his cloak. “I must meet with Draco. I want to do it now so that I will be free to be here with you for the rest of the day. While I am gone, I want you to go to my shelves and select a book. Read it for 30 minutes. If I am not back at the end of 30 minutes, you will sit on your knees, facing the door, waiting patiently and thinking about all that we have discussed this morning.”

            Hermione stared at him in shock, but the professor simply swept from the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

            Draco was sat in his chambers reading an obscure history text when heard a sharp knock at his door. He reluctantly rose to cross the room to answer it. He assumed it was Neville who he’d missed at breakfast. Draco loved the company of the Gryffindor and truly cherished their friendship; he cringed to think of how he’d targeted a young Neville during their student days. His eyes flicked to his watch which offered the date and time: 26th August, 9:45am.

            He pulled the door back with a smile for Neville, but was met with the frowning visage of Severus Snape. Draco’s face fell.

            “Severus, hi, I wasn’t expecting you until lunch,” he tried to look calm, but he hadn’t seen Severus looking so aggravated since before the war. He was usually a lot more amiable these days. The man looking at him was very much the hateful Professor Snape who had terrorised many a Hogwarts’ student.

            “Yes, well, now is convenient for me. And, by the way you phrased the need for a meeting, I assumed it was of some importance?” Severus replied, all business.

            “But what about Hermione?” As soon as Draco spoke the words, he knew he shouldn’t have mentioned the witch. Severus looked furious. His whole body stiffened and he replied in harsh tones.

            “What about Miss Granger?”

            Draco coughed and said in a quiet voice, “No, I simply meant… didn’t you have an appointment with her this morning?”

            “Draco, I am going to be clear. I do not appreciate your involvement in my interactions with any person, Miss Granger included. Now what the hell do you need?”

            Draco decided to let the matter of the appointment be, but he still felt that, after seeing them together in the corridor, he was duty bound to ‘involve’ himself.

            “Please Severus, come in and sit down. I think a more comfortable setting would be beneficial,” Draco was relieved when Severus followed him in and seated himself. Draco watched him for a moment and then followed suit. Severus seemed to be forcefully calming himself.

            “I have listened to what you’ve just said, but this discussion is about Hermione,” Draco began tentatively. “First of all, I have no amorous intentions regarding the witch. I speak now from a genuine concern for her.” Draco hoped this would settle the potions master.

            “Do not lie to me, Draco,” Severus snarled, “I saw the way you looked at her this morning.”

            Draco was shocked, not at Severus’ tone, but at his blatant possessiveness of the witch. Draco had assumed he would try to be more subtle, but apparently Severus saw no need to hide his interest or perhaps didn’t realise how obvious it was. “Ok, ok so I realise she’s a hot little piece, but I really am not interested. She’s… the thing is Severus...”

            “I see what the thing is, Draco. I’m not good enough for such a ‘hot little piece’? Well, I’m not interested in Miss Granger,” Severus said firmly, “So, if that is all?” He began to rise.

            “For Gods’ sake Severus, you’ve got it all wrong. Sit down and allow me to speak freely.” Draco was concerned. If Severus left, he wouldn’t get this opportunity to talk to him again. He breathed out a sigh of relief when the professor settled back into his seat. “Thank you. Severus the reason I wanted to speak to you was because of what I believe I saw in the corridor this morning. I have been friends with Hermione for a while now and I know her pretty well. I’m a heterosexual, single male and of course I see that she’s attractive. I’ll admit before we started working here I had considered a.. liaison between us, but the reason I didn’t is the same reason I’ve asked you here to speak. As far as I’m aware you’ve only engaged in… casual liaisons since the war?” He left the question hanging and Severus offered only a sharp nod so he continued, “Fine, well Hermione… she’s not a casual sort of girl. The thing is well Hermione… she’s been… she’s not as strong as she once was. She’s fragile and has been since the war. I don’t relish having to say this, but Severus please, leave the girl alone. You’ll hurt her and… and… Gods… she’s got a preference for you and I don’t think that she could handle it if… if things didn’t work out.” Draco stopped there, took a deep breath and awaited Severus’ reply.

            “Draco. I am thoroughly disappointed. I am not pursuing Miss Granger in such a way, but I am disappointed in you. I have recently learnt of Miss Granger’s ‘fragility’ and I am disgusted that you are aware. You, who call yourself ‘friend’, have allowed Miss Granger to manage this difficulty alone,” Severus spat out the words and his eyes blazed in rage, “Damn it, man. My sole interest in the witch is to help her with a research project. Fear not for her fragility. I have the matter under control. Stay the hell out of my business Draco and do not speak to me of liaisons and casual flings again!” He stormed out of Draco’s rooms and slammed the door behind him.

            Draco was shocked and shamed by Severus’ outburst, but he was now unconcerned. Severus was a good man and, if he was aware of Hermione’s situation, Draco was comfortable with the fact that Hermione would be fine. He mulled over Severus’ words for a while and truly felt the full weight of his decision to give Hermione her space. He sighed, put his elbows to his knees and thrust his hands into his hair. Why hadn’t he done something? At least she had Severus now… in whatever capacity he planned to offer.

            Neville was the real problem now. How to properly distract Neville? If he had any idea how close Hermione and Severus were becoming Draco knew he would be furious. What to do? What to do?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

            Severus stormed all the way to the owlery. His fury at Draco was overwhelming him. He needed to get out of there and away.  He passed Aurora on the way and she attempted to draw him into conversation but he simply ground out, “Not now, Aurora,” and continued on his way. Draco had seriously enraged him and he knew better than to return to his rooms, to a waiting Miss Granger, in this temper. Severus was angry at the insinuation. The idea that he would use Miss Granger and toss her aside, but the main thing that had annoyed him was that Draco fucking knew. He knew she was in pain and needed help. He may not have known of the extent, but he knew there was something. And if Draco knew, then Potter and Longbottom also knew and Gods knew who the hell else. No wonder she’d felt that her method had been the only answer. She’d been left alone. She, who had always supported those idiots, had been left completely alone. Those useless good for nothing…. No this was not productive. He needed to calm himself and this wasn’t the way.

            Entering the owlery, Severus was approached by a handsome eagle owl. The owl didn’t belong to him, but often did his bidding. Severus took in the tower, full with the puffed-up birds. They lived a good and comfortable life here. They were all perched calmly around the tower. He closed his eyes a moment and tried to focus on the soft hooting. His anger was ding him no good.

Severus beckoned the owl to follow him to the far left corner where there were some spare parchment and quills. He selected one of each, dipped his quill in an ink pot and prepared to write a letter to Marcus. Marcus was his closest friend these days. They didn’t spend too much time together, but Severus truly trusted his judgement and was sure he needed another perspective on this Miss Granger situation.

_Dear Marcus,_

_I’m writing with a request. I have a matter I wish to discuss with you, but with the new term looming and… another situation that has arisen, it would be inadvisable for me to leave the castle at the moment. Would you be available to come here to meet? Might I suggest Thursday evening? I would also like you to meet someone and offer your opinion on a matter of no small importance. I hope you are well._

_Regards,_

_Severus_

Severus re-read the letter and debated adding further information, but he was concerned that Marcus would arrive at the castle already biased against his plan and Marcus’ blessing was all but essential. If Marcus advised against his involvement with Miss Granger… Severus shook his head. He’d deal with that when he came to it. Right now, there was no need to admit what he was willing to do (or risk) to maintain this situation with the girl.

            Severus saw the bird off with his missive and began the descent down to his rooms. He’d certainly been longer than 30 minutes and he was keen to see if Miss Granger was waiting, as instructed, on her knees for him.

__

* * *

 

__

            The moment Professor Snape had closed the door behind him, Hermione snapped into action. She’d been shocked by his instruction, but had no thoughts of disobedience. She rushed to his shelves and feathered her fingers over the spines of the books there. She spied to the far left of the second shelf the whisper of a glamour. It was as though the professor didn’t expect anyone to dare breach the flimsy cover, but still concealed the books for some reason. She was tempted to see what was there, but she did not desire to anger him. Instead she picked up his copy of Hogwarts: A History. It was familiar and would not require her full concentration. She knew her eyes would be constantly seeking out the clock and at least, with a book so familiar, she would be able to find her place quickly. Plus, if he asked for a recount of what she’d read that wouldn’t be a problem.

            She settled onto the loveseat with the thick tomb on her lap. Her back and shoulders bent so that she could lean over and was able to read. As she expected, she was constantly checking the time. Hermione made little progress on the introduction when the 30 minutes had elapsed.

            She rose slowly and walked to return the book to its place on the shelf. Hermione was shaking and she walked to a spot near the door and sank down to her knees. She wondered for a moment why he had chosen this position before recalling that this is how she’d been sat in the memory that he’d witnessed. She felt a moment of regret that there was likely no more to the choice.

            Hermione began to think over their discussion, as he’d told her to. She focused mostly on his firm insistence that she agree to his plan and the way he’d told her that he enjoyed ordering her about. He wanted to instruct her. This was not an obligation. This was not a chore. Then she began to ponder why he enjoyed it? She couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever ordered a paramour about. Had he had many women? Surely willing witches fell at his feet. She was not ignorant of the fact that he was sometimes cantankerous and difficult, but even if women couldn’t see all that she saw, then at least they knew of his hero status. She was thinking about this as the door swung open and she saw his black booted feet enter the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

            He’d greeted Robert cordially in a fairly brash tone as he entered his room, but before he had time to feel guilty he caught sight of her. She was still without her robes, her eyes were on his feet and her fingers clutched her knees. He could see the little white pressure points where her fingers dug in to her soft skin. Severus loved the sight of a willing witch at his feet and he knew she was willing. Willing to do as he said. He wished she was wearing a skirt and he wanted her hair loose.

            He expected her to question or greet him, but she simply waiting patiently for him to address her. Severus decided to circle her and as he did he heard her breath turn to pretty little pants. He couldn’t deduce why his action had affected her so much, but he was happy it had.

            “Miss Ganger, look at me,” he spoke the words softly, but she reacted immediately as though he’d barked the order, “If you would like to, you may move to sit on the loveseat.”

            She bit her lip and her eyes darted around her. She made as if to move then stilled herself again.

            A smile played on Severus’ lips, “Hmm, what am I to take from your decision to remain as you are, Miss Granger?” He knew he was teasing, but he was as much a red-blooded heterosexual male as Draco and he could not deny that her decision to remain at his feet excited him. Severus felt a pang of guilt. His own pleasure and excitement was not the aim of their interactions.

            “I don’t know Sir,” she whispered and lowered her head. Damn it. He’d had no intention of upsetting her.

            “Don’t trouble yourself to explain, Miss Granger. I believe I understand your decision. Now, did you do as I asked while I was gone?” She nodded and he continued, “What did you read?” He had ways of gathering that knowledge himself, but he had no intention of making her aware of that at this point. Severus wanted her to choose what she wanted read and to choose to be honest with him.

            “Hogwarts: A History, Sir,” she replied. Her voice stronger.

            Severus chuckled and said, “Of all the rare, powerful and interesting texts I have available and you chose a book that I, myself, have witnessed you reading on at least a dozen occasions. Explain your decision.”

            “I couldn’t stop checking the time so I thought it was easiest to read a book that I already knew well. I didn’t want to accidently disobey you if I got caught up in a really interesting text, Sir,” she explained herself clearly. He liked that and let her know it.

            “What an excellent explanation, Miss Granger. I like it when you’re very clear. It was remiss of me not to consider this. If I ask you to wait for me again, I will arrange a magical timer to allow you to lose yourself in a book or any other task I may set,” he explained and a small smile appeared on her face. As happy as she was with his method and ideas, he knew that they would not be sufficient indefinitely. Severus suspected this would be a main issue for Marcus. Complete avoidance is not the way to deal with a serious issue. Eventually, she would have to deal with the root causes of her difficulties. She could not rely on another person for her sanity.

            “And when you finished? You got into this position and… what exactly did you think about?”

            “About the conversation and mostly… your secret,” she replied.

            “Very good. Now, about your position… If I ask you to sit this way again, your palms should be up and your knees should be a little further apart… about shoulder width. Yes, that’s it, good girl,” she had changed her position as he spoke. Then he offered her his hand and helped her stand. Her quick movement towards a standing position told him that she spent much time in that position – his temper had caused him to lose track of the time.

            “Miss Granger, I promised we could spend the day together, but I know you probably have a lot to be getting on with. What do you need to do today?”

            “I only have work to do on my curriculum, Sir,” she answered, “But it could wait.”

            “I’m surprised at you Miss Granger. It is the 26th August and you’re not fully prepared for the new term?” Severus was genuinely shocked. Had she changed so much? He thought he knew the girl, but if this wasn’t the case then, as much as he knew he’d enjoy their interactions, he mustn’t continue with her.

            “Actually, I meant the Spring term. I am prepared for now, but I’m trying to get ahead ready for the Spring… just in case,” she replied.

            He frowned. Just in case? He was glad she hadn’t changed as much as he’d thought, but what did she mean by just in case? If she hadn’t said that he would have assumed that it was just her hard-working nature.

            “Miss Granger, please say exactly what you mean. For this to work… for my plan to work... I need absolute clarity and honesty from you. What do you mean by ‘just in case’?” he wanted to make his expectations of her clear.

 

* * *

 

 

            Hermione looked at Professor Snape and realised that this was not some sort of game. He wasn’t planning to simply give her instructions of her enjoy or for his. He had an agenda that was, in his view, to her benefit. When he said ‘work’ it reminded her. He wanted to help ‘fix’ her. The difficulty was that Hermione wasn’t really sure that she was broken. Hermione was still convinced that her methods had been effective. His words had reminded her of what he’d seen. She’d been very disassociated from the notion until this moment.

            She had to weigh up her desire for his company and attentions against her desire to continue with a proven and effective method.  She didn’t need fixing, but she did want him and so she answered him, “Just in case I’m not here. I wouldn’t like for the professor who replaced me to be stuck without a plan.”

            Professor Snape looked at her in some confusion, “Why wouldn’t you be here? Why would a replacement be necessary? Do you plan to leave Hogwarts without completing the academic year, Miss Granger?”

            “No no of course I don’t plan to leave Sir. I just mean in case, well if, for any reason I proved to be unsatisfactory as a professor,” she heard her own voice grow smaller and embarrassed. She looked at him and saw his raised eyebrows. Hermione usually hated when she received reassurances as she saw them as false and per functionary, but as she waited for Professor Snape’s reply she realised she was desperate for his words of encouragement.

            “Miss Granger, listen to me carefully. You are an excellent, intelligent and patient young witch. You will make a wonderful professor. Do not talk such nonsense,” his voice was firm, “I have just thought of another instruction. You are forbidden to work on you plans for the Spring term before Halloween.”

            Hermione felt her heart lift. She knew Professor Snape wouldn’t say this for the sake of her ego. He meant what he said and she replied, “Yes Sir.”

            “Excellent. Now that we’ve established you have nothing planned for the day… well you’re very much at my disposal, aren’t you?” His tone had become playful once again. He drew her up to stand with him with a gentle touch of his hand. “When you’re here with me I want your hair loose.” He walked around her and with deft quick fingers freed her hair from her plait and then plunged them into her hair. He quickly pulled them out, seeming to think better of his original intention. Hermione resolved to always make sure to let her hair out outside his door, particularly if this would be his reaction.

            “Now that that is dealt with… what on earth should I do with you girl?” she stayed silent waiting for him to continue. Suddenly, his finger was raising her chin once again, “I believe I asked you a question, Miss Granger.”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

            Looking into her eyes, Severus was aware he’d wrong footed her and he found some pleasure in it. He needed to gently clarify things for her. As much as he’d told her that he would provide instructions (and he would), she needed to understand that he couldn’t make every decision for her for the rest of her life. He also knew that it was a special kind of obedience to agree to choose for oneself.

            She didn’t answer immediately, but eventually she said, “Please Sir, do whatever you would like with me.” Her breathing was laboured and her hot little voice went straight to his loins. Did she know how enticing she sounded?

            He cleared his throat before he replied, “I’m not certain you know exactly what you’re suggesting, Miss Granger.” He realised he still had his hands on her and he released her and stepped away. He really felt this was getting out of hand. There was a level of mutual attraction here that he could no longer deny. It was a risk to continue his involvement with her, but now he knew he’d come too far. If he tried to explain this to her now, she would view it as a rejection. What to do? He’d need to discuss this with Marcus.

            “I’m sorry to argue with you, but I do know what I’m suggesting. I feel good when I’m doing what you say. I want to do what you say Sir,” her voice was firm and her disagreement with him was positive. It indicated that she wasn’t simply trying to please the unpleasable professor she’d once known – she was asserting her needs and desires.

            “Fine, Miss Granger. Then I would like you to amuse yourself by reading any book from my shelf. Make yourself comfortable. I have work to do,” he was distancing himself from her both physically and emotionally. He really needed to talk to Marcus before he made any firm decisions. Perhaps another man with a dominant nature would move her to obedience. He had to admit that the thought caused him a measure of discomfort, but Severus was very concerned that she might link their attraction with her recovery – that could only result in pain. Then he looked at her face and saw the pain and turmoil in her eyes as she turned to walk towards the shelves.

            Severus strode quickly after her and caught her arms. He turned her around and pulled her into his chest. She burst into silent tears that shook her whole body. He wrapped his arms around her and manoeuvred them so that they were sat on his usual chair. She was in his lap curled tight into a ball her face buried in his chest. He crooned into her ear and realised that he needed to get himself together and they needed to have a very candid conversation, but not before he had the opportunity to speak to Marcus.

            He needed to be consistent with her. Severus knew he had issue with his moods and the amount of time that he spent internalising his thoughts made him difficult to deal with. His own internal confusion was not helping. Her quickness to cry reminded him of how tightly she was wound and that what he’d suggested to her would cause emotional turmoil.

            Rising to his feet and bringing her with him to a standing position Severus began, “Miss Granger, I have no intention of tossing you out or of rejecting you, but it has become clear to me that there are other forces at play here. I have a dear friend and confidant that I would like you to meet,” Severus began. “I believe it is essential that we have a very candid conversation about our expectations of each other.”

            He took a slow deep breath and took stock of the change in her. She was silent now and clearly listening intently. “I know it will be difficult for you and so what I would like you to do is return to your room and write a letter to me. In the letter, you will frankly tell me what you think of what has transpired here today. I want to know your thoughts and feelings about everything and then I will meet you at dinner. You may not skip lunch, but I will not require that you attend the meal in the great hall as I will not be there.”

            “Yes Sir…” she stopped there, but Severus knew she had more that she wanted to say and so prompted her. She took the hint and continued, “I want… I hope I haven’t done something wrong. Have I upset you, Sir?”

            Severus took in the image of her terrified face and knew he must reassure her. “I am very pleased with you, Miss Granger.” Against his better judgement, he raised his fingertips to brush against the soft skin of her cheeks. He was about to draw his hand back when she closed her eyes and tilted her head, forcing him to cup her cheek. She let out a gentle sigh and her contented visage tempted him.

            He drew her back and he sat down in his usual chair. There were no words between them, but a mere gesture was enough of a signal for her and he dropped to her knees at his feet facing away from him. Her position was perfect this time and Severus began to pet her pretty tresses. As he tangled his fingers through her hair, Severus felt an air of contentment that he couldn’t remember having felt before. She calmed him in a way that he couldn’t believe. He’d accepted sexual desire, but this was something different altogether.

Severus accepted then that he would not be willing to give up on her and certainly not to give her up. Marcus would agree to their liaison and that was the end of it.

            She was panting and humming in her own contentment. Severus knew that this girl was a born submissive. He wanted to physically dominate her. As he continued to play with her hair, he imagined the state of her pussy. Was she wet between her thighs? Did she plan to bring herself relief when she returned to her room? Would she spread her shapely thighs and tease herself with her fingers? Perhaps she had a toy that she might ride. Would she scream or would her little pants and hums grow and grow until they reached a sexy crescendo?

            Severus continued to pet the pretty witch at his feet and he used every method in his arsenal to calm his physical reaction to his musings as he prepared to stop touching her and to send her on her way. Perhaps just a few minutes more…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

            Hermione was back in her room it was 13:15 and she’d just eaten a fresh chicken salad for lunch. Now that she’d eaten she felt the impulse to fulfil the professor’s directive. _“Write a letter to me_ ,” he’d said. She was glad he hadn’t demanded that they discusss everything then. She needed time to collect her thoughts.

Hermione summoned a parchment and quill to the little desk in the corner of her room, but before she could write anything she needed to consider her feelings. It was harder than she’d thought to really pin down how she felt about all the things that had occurred during the morning. Gods, it had been such a long morning.

            She decided to bite the bullet and begin.

            _Dear Professor Snape,_

_I’m not certain how much you want to know so I’ve decided to include as much as I can possibly think of. If it’s too much then please don’t waste your time on it or perhaps you could skim read it._

_This morning, at breakfast, when you said I could fill your plate for you… I liked that. I’d like very much to do it again. I felt a little nervous that I hadn’t done it right – had I given you too much food? Too little? Would you enjoy what I’d chosen? But you thanked me and seemed to enjoy your meal so I hoped I did well. I hope you’ll let me do that some other time._

_When you called me ‘good girl,’ whenever you’ve used that or praised me, I’ve enjoyed it immensely. I felt a twinge in my stomach. I like it very much when you do that, Sir._

_I’m not sure if this is really pertinent, but you were there so… when we met Draco in the corridor I didn’t like it. He was very familiar. I don’t mind hugs from him, but there was something strange about him. I don’t know, but it felt like he wanted to embarrass me in front of you or something. I felt very happy when you said I could spend the whole day with you._

_When you said that you wouldn’t let me feel alone again, well I just felt... I truly believed what you said. You’re a man of your word and I trust you so I just began to imagine not feeling that way anymore._

_It was very had to speak of my difficulties. I hate feeling like a burden, although you later relieved me of the feeling._

_I promise, Sir. You’ve never once scared me. I am not frightened of you. I want you near. The scariest thing for me is your absence, Sir._

_When you said that you wanted to give me instructions, well I can’t rightly say how I felt. There was an emotional response, an intellectual response and a physical response.  I find it hard to express, but you’re an observant man and I can’t act as though you aren’t aware of my responses. I will keep them in check, Sir, I promise. I’ll do anything you say. The feeling of receiving instruction from you… I feel something deep inside me. Something good._

_You told me to wait on my knees for you. I don’t know if you could have known what you saying those words did to me. Gods when I think of the number of times I’ve imagined… well I’m sure you get the picture. Waiting for you that way …_

_Then you came back. I liked being in that position for you. I didn’t want to get up, but when you drew me up I was powerless to resist._

_You’re limit regarding the curriculum was hard to swallow, but thinking about it now I can understand why you implemented it and I completely accept it._

_I admitted to you then and I confirm it now. Please Sir, do what you want with me. I can hardly describe how much better I feel already. I feel whole in a way I can’t remember having felt in so long. Then I was concerned that I’d upset you and you assured me and said I’d pleased you. Oh that felt good. I want to please you, Sir._

_Then you… petted me. You ran your fingers through my hair and I felt wonderful. Please Sir, I’d like to do that again. I felt… so excited when you did that._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

Hermione read over the letter and couldn’t believe what she’d written. She was shocked with her own wantonness. She couldn’t give this to the Professor, but she would. He’d told her to be candid so she was. He’d told her to hand it to him at dinner so she would.

            Hermione thought back over the final minutes of their time together again. Her skin still tingled from the touch of the professor. When she’d become upset in his room and he’d raised his hand to her face… Gods… he whole being went into automatic. When she’d sat on her knees at his feet and he’d begun to pet her… Her knickers were still wet now. She couldn’t believe he’d touched her that way. Although he’d merely touched her cheeks and hair, her body had reacted as though he’d been teasing her nipples or playing with her pussy. She’d had to fight moans, but she knew some sounds had escaped her and that there was no chance that the perceptive professor had missed it. Why was she so quickly aroused by him? She truly was enamoured with the man. But why did he touch her that way? They hadn’t spoken for the whole time that he’d had his hands on her. Not one word had passed between them. Was he merely reacting to her or was there something more mutual there? _You know he could never want you. Don’t lie to yourself, you pathetic little bitch!_

            The voice was back. Hermione focused on her instructions from the professor. She was not to harm herself, but it was difficult. She was so used to silencing the voice that way. She began to remove her clothing, but slowly. She did not want to fail the professor and knew he would be displeased with her if she harmed herself. When she was finally at the point of pealing her knickers off her excited sex, Hermione saw the evidence of her need for the professor glistening on the gusset of the fabric. Now she was naked and on her knees on her bed, she wanted to harm herself, but she breathed deeply and summoned the quill and some fresh parchment to her along with the inkpot, before flinging her wand from her. She didn’t want to risk disobedience.

            She picked up the quill, dipped it into the ink and, completely nude, began to write…

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I am writing this missive in accordance with your instruction that, if I feel the fleeting (but not compulsive) need to harm myself, I must write to you about it. I wish now that I had clarified what exactly you expect me to write. I want to follow your instruction and thus I will put as much information as I can think of in this letter. I intend to clarify the instruction as soon as I  see you again._

_The time now is 14:52 on 26 th August. I was thinking about our time together this morning when I felt the need to… cause myself a measure of pain. I must clarify that it wasn’t anything that you did that ignited the impulse, rather something that I had thought about – I realise that is a bit unclear and I apologise. _

_I’d just finished eating a chicken salad for lunch and written to you as directed. As soon as I thought about taking action, I tried to focus on your instruction. It was more difficult that I would have expected, but when I thought about potentially disappointing you it was easier to avoid the behaviour._

_I must tell you that, in recent years, I have developed a short ritual before engaging in that sort of behaviour and I performed the ritual before writing this letter to you. If there is anything else I should have included, I am sure you will let me know._

_Thank you for helping me. I do not deserve it, but cannot bare to reject it._

_Yours,_

_Hermione Granger._

            Hermione finished the letter and set it down on the floor to her left. She pushed it a little bit away from her. She was well aware of what she would do now. She could feel the wetness in her quim and she wanted to touch herself. The thought that Professor Snape would hold and look at the paper that she’d been naked while holding turned her on immensely, but the thought that the letter mere inches from her thigh was written at his command tuned her on even more.

            Hermione closed her eyes and pictured him sat behind her as he’d been that morning. She concentrated on the feeling of his fingers running through her hair and she imaged him commanding her to ‘Tease your nipples for me.’ She raised her hands to her breasts and moaned “Yes, Sir,” as she brushed her fingers over the hardened buds. She circled them a bit before beginning to twist and pinch them. She dropped her hands as she groaned at the pain and felt a stomach turning fear… Did this count as harming herself? Had she disobeyed Professor Snape? _You stupid little bitch. Yet again you’ve failed._ It took a lot to fight off the voice, but she decided to deal with the worry.

            She dipped the fingertips of her right hand into the pool of desire that was her pussy and quickly drew them away to rub her clit. The action was fast and furious. Hermione was chasing orgasm in a way she’d not done for years. She thought about Professor Snape’s voice groaning in her ear repeating, “Come for me, now girl. Don’t you displease me. Come. Come now!”

            Hermione fought the impulse to stop; she wanted to come for him. She grunted and moaned and kept on and on. She felt as though intense pleasure was seconds away… With a shout of frustration, she removed her hand; she’d failed yet again.

            Feeling the tears of need, frustration and disappointment, Hermione rose to her feet and redressed herself. As she pulled her knickers up over her swollen unfulfilled pussy, she felt terrible. Why couldn’t she even do that right? She collapsed onto her bed and drifted into a fitful sleep.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

                Severus was beyond frustrated at his own actions. What had he been thinking? He was being a selfish bastard. Petting her in the manner of an owned submissive. Sitting her at his feet. He wanted a reply from Marcus and guidance. He knew now that he wanted to possess her. When he’d finally sent her back to her rooms, he barely waited for the flames to return to their normal colour before he ripped open his button, tore down his fly and removed his semi- hard cock. He wrapped his fist around it and pictured the girl on her knees before him looking up at him in need; he began to tug himself. He let out a relieved groan. His actions became more and more vigorous until he spilled over his hand.

                It wasn’t enough and while physically he felt an element of satiation, he needed more. He had a disturbing suspicion that Miss Granger may become the subject of many a fantasy.

                After lunch, he left his rooms. He was planning to meet with Aurora Sinistra. They’d become close over the years and he felt guilty for dismissing her so harshly this morning. Severus climbed the stairs to her room which was situated near Ravenclaw Tower and, when he passed the corridor that would lead to Miss Granger’s room, he knew an impulse to visit her there. Severus knew he’d not need to seduce her. While he was not ignorant of his physical failings, neither was he blind. He saw her attraction to him and a darker, less chivalrous part of him wanted to take advantage of it.

                He pictured plunging into her as she writhed beneath him and begged for release. Severus had seen enough of her form to imagine what she might look like. He wondered if her seemingly natural submission would blossom in the bedroom. How would she deal with being denied orgasm? She had always been such a fiery passionate creature and although he saw less of that now, he knew it was still there waiting to be reawakened. He wanted to be the wizard to open her eyes.

                Severus was lost in his imaginings of the hot little panting witch. So much so that he almost took a wrong turning on his path to see Aurora.  It was 14:10 when he arrived and her door, raising a fist to knock. He waited for a short time before beginning to turn away. Perhaps she was out. He’d write a note or maybe he’d just see her at dinner.

                Behind him, Severus heard the sound of the door opening and as he turned he was shocked at the image of Aurora in a state of undress. While nothing too scandalous, it was shocking to see a witch without her robes within the confines of Hogwarts.

                “Hello Severus,” she greeted. Her eyes showed no sense of shame at her state. His eyes swept over her. She wore a tight cotton sleeveless top in a pale blue colour. She wore no bra; he could tell by the way her breasts sat and the outline of her tight hard nipples. They were around the same age, but they were young yet for wizarding folk and her breast were still pert. She wore a skirt that fell just a touch beyond her knees and her hair was unbound. The liberated state of her hair made his thoughts flick back to Miss Granger. To petting Miss Granger.

                “Hello Aurora,” he replied in a slightly strained voice, “Might I come in a moment?”

                She welcomed him in and seated him on a wooden chair. There were lots of more comfortable pieces of furniture, but they were covered in copious piles of paper. While he waited for her to return (hopefully with more clothing), Severus looked around in distaste. He was an orderly man and could not understand how one could function in such a place.

                Aurora returned to the room and conjured a chair that matched his. The witch was in the exact same state in which she had left. She sat down and looked at him expectantly. When he said nothing, his mind still on the undesirable state of her rooms she said, “To what do I owe the pleasure, Severus?”

                Severus looked at her in a confused way. There seemed to be a flirtatious lilt to her tone, but he looked at her intently and nothing about the way she was looking at him looked anyway out of the ordinary. “I’ve come to apologise for my rudeness this morning, Aurora. I was quite annoyed at something and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

                She accepted the apology with grace, but was adamant that is wasn’t necessary.

                “Aurora, I am not so inundated with friends that I can afford to annoy those I have,” he said it with some humour.

                She stood up and his face was suddenly level with her full bouncing breasts and he was aware that she was an attractive woman. Severus knew he needed to remove himself from this situation. _But why?_ It might be a good idea to attempt a liaison with another woman, perhaps this need for Miss Granger was simply born of sexual frustration.

                “Well, you’re forgiven. If that’s all Severus…?” She turned away from him and began to walk towards the door.

                Still seated, he thought about wrapping his fingers around her bare upper arm and drawing her to him. Feeling her beasts against his chest and taking her mouth with his kiss. No, she was a friend. Of course she was an attractive woman, but it would not be wise to attempt a seduction. And regardless, when he pictured a witch flush against his chest shaking with need, he could only see Miss Granger.

                He left her rooms and returned to his. As he walked, he pondered the wisdom of seeking out sexual satisfaction. It would probably be wise, particularly if it cleared his head for his dealings with Miss Granger. But for some reason, he knew it was unlikely.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

                Aurora closed the door behind Severus with a small smile on her face. She really cared for Severus and they’d been friends for years now, but she was recently single and had begun to look at the dark-haired, pale wizard in a new light. He wasn’t the most attractive wizard, but he was intelligent and powerful. Aurora was a typical Ravenclaw and was drawn to the reclusive Slytherin’s mind initially, but his power and darkness soon became attractive to her too. She needed a replacement to fulfil her needs, but it was more than that. She’d built it up in her mind. Severus was usually so reserved until he let his temper loose. She had spent a lot of time thinking about how he might let loose on her.

                Mort had been her lover for over a decade. She’d never sought more and had thought he was content with their relationship. They’d spent regular weekends and holidays together and she often invited him to her rooms. Aurora loved to visit his home too. Severus was so different to Mort. Mort was easy going and quick to good humour. He was older, but Severus was so serious. She wanted to see was he was like beneath that.

                Aurora had been considering her options for a while. Severus definitely wasn’t the type of wizard to enjoy being the prey. So she’d planned to raise his interests. She knew she was still an attractive witch, but it really wasn’t likely that she’d get an opportunity to flaunt her wares to him.

                When she’d heard the banging on her door she was surprised (people didn’t tend to visit her in her chambers) and cast a quick charm to identify the person outside. Aurora had been shocked. Severus had never been to her rooms before and she had no intention wasting the opportunity. She’d taken so long to answer the door because she was removing her robes and letting her hair loose. Aurora knew that, in any other situation, her attire would have raised his suspicions. However, alone in her room, it made sense that she would be in such a state of undress.

                Aurora had been aware of Severus’ eyes on her breasts and had intentionally jumped up with a flourish just for the pleasure of watching his eyes follow them. In all honesty, she’d been surprised he’d not tried anything at all. She’d thought he would have made an excuse to hang around a little longer… hmm perhaps she needed to hint at her interest. He was likely concerned that she would shoot him down. It didn’t cross her mind that he wouldn’t be interested. Aurora had always been an attractive intelligent witch and willing wizards were not difficult for her to locate.

                She pondered her next step. She wasn’t in a huge hurry and although Severus may not be a game player, she enjoyed it. Aurora knew she’d have to be subtle and considered orchestrating some sort of staff night out. Perhaps in celebration (or commiseration!) of the new term. Hmm… now that was a thought. She could speak with Minerva about it, invite all the staff and arrange a private party at The Three Broomsticks. Rosemerta would be glad of the trade and would probably offer a couple of rooms into the bargain. While it was unlikely that Severus would take her to bed that night, it was possible that she’d be able to tempt him and Aurora believed in being prepared.

                Yes, that’s what she would do. Aurora considered running the plan by Severus first. No, that wouldn’t work because he would probably advise against it. It would be better to offer it to him as a fait accompli.

                Aurora shrugged back into her black robe and whipped her wand around. Her hair followed it and was now tied back into its usual bun. She dashed over to her fireplace, lit it with a flourish of her wand and dashed a pinch of floo powder into the flames.

                “The Three Broomsticks,” she called into the fire.

                Suddenly, the handsome visage of a young waiter appeared in the flames. Aurora instantly regretted the robe and confined hair. He’d be a good plan B if Severus didn’t partake of her wares at the party.

                “Good afternoon, Ma’am. How may I be of service?” His tone was polite and formal. Aurora felt annoyance at his professional manner.

                “Hello. Is Rosmerta around?”

                “Yes, allow me to retrieve her,” he disappeared from the flames. Hopefully, he wouldn’t remember her if he was around on the night of the party and she could put her best foot forward.

                “Aurora, Hi! How are you? All is well at Hogwarts, I hope?” Rosmerta’s voice preceded her into the flames.

                “Yes, yes all fine here. You look fantastic,” Aurora took in the fully made up face and wondered in the waiter was the inspiration for Rosmerta’s new look, “I wanted to find out if we might be able to hire out your function room Saturday night? A sort of goodbye to the summer for the staff. I need to run it by Minerva, but I wanted to speak to you first.”

                Rosemerta was smiling as she said, “Yes that’s fine. We don’t have anything on. I can do it for free for you; I imagine the bar bill will be high enough to justify it!” She chuckled at herself.

                “Excellent. Well, let me confirm with the staff tonight at dinner and I’ll come back to you to confirm and with the details,” Aurora said. Rosmerta agreed and left the floo.

                Aurora was pleased with her plan. She had the perfect dress for the occasion. Severus wouldn’t know what hit him and when she confirmed later Aurora intended to request that waiter. She wasn’t about to get all dolled up without a solid option for a bit of release.

                She glanced over at a pile of paper in the corner. Well, it was time to get back to her research. The witch may have been in need of a bit of carnal activity, but her true passion was her research.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

                Hermione woke up with a horrid groggy feeling in her head and a vile taste in her mouth. It took her a moment to reorient herself. She was naked on her bed. A quick fear struck her and she searched her arms and thighs for signs of disobedience. Hermione really didn’t care about hurting herself, but if she had it would show she’d not listened to the professor’s instructions and that she could not stand.

                After quickly asserting that she hadn’t done anything to herself, she started to remember the afternoon. She scrambled for the letters that she’d written. Hermione grabbed them and tore away from the bed to her fire place. She was just about to light the floo and throw them in, but she something stopped her. How could she throw these away? He’d asked her to write them. Maybe she could re-write them a little less candidly. Hmm… no. She had to be honest with him. If he suspected her of dishonesty, he may choose to discontinue their association altogether.

                Hermione took her letters over to the desk and placed them into envelopes which she quickly sealed. She checked the time. Damn, it was 6pm. Professor Snape expected her to attend dinner. She dashed to the bathroom and showered quickly.

                She dressed in a navy skirt and a pale blue shirt which she covered with her grey robe. She pondered what to do with her hair. Hermione knew that he preferred it loose, but it would be hard to go in front of the whole staff like that. She wanted him to pet her again and that seemed more likely if her hair was down (assuming he invited her back to his rooms). But in the end, she decided to tie it back, she didn’t have the courage to wear it loose in front of all the staff.

                When Hermione entered the great hall, she was overjoyed to see him sat in his usual place with his dark eyes upon her. She clutched the letters in her pocket and wondered if he would request them as soon as she got there or wait for her to offer. Obviously, the professor was only expecting one letter… how would he react to a second?

 

* * *

 

 

                Severus watched her walk towards him. She looked flushed and pleased. He smiled a little at her appearance. She was a special young woman. Miss Granger inspired lust in him, but also a tenderness that he’d forgotten he was capable of. Then there was the need to tease her. He loved playing with the girl.

                Draco and Professor Longbottom had been, eaten and gone. Aurora hadn’t arrived yet so they were a little segregated. A perfect situation for a little playful interchange.

                “Miss Granger,” he greeted when she finally reached the table. She sat down and returned the salutation.

                She fidgeted a little and she looked uncomfortable. He kept his eyes on her, leaving his food to wait, and enjoyed seeing the flush grow in her cheeks.

                He leant down to speak into her ear, “Is there something wrong, Miss Granger?”

                She shook her head a little violently and reached into her robes. When her little white hand appeared, it was clutching two envelopes. She extended her hand shakily and he took her offering.

                He examined the two envelopes feeling confused. Why were there two?

                “Explain,” it was a clear command and she jumped to attention.

                “Sir, you asked me to write a letter about how I felt this morning and you said if I felt… well if I needed to… or was going to…” her eyes searched out his desperately. She was begging him to help her.

                Severus took the hint. He nodded and said, “Yes, thank you.”

                As much as he wanted to tease her, he saw she couldn’t handle it and instead tucked the letters safely into his robes and thanked her.

                “You’re a very good girl. Show me how good you can be and eat a proper dinner,” again his words were breathed into her ear. She shuddered and began to fill her plate. He continued eating as she did so.

                Severus couldn’t believe how strong the impulse to touch her was. It didn’t need to be intimate, but he wanted to put his hands on her and see her react. He knew she needed him and perhaps he should give her an instruction. He wanted to tell her to get back to her room and strip naked and pinch her nipples and tease her pussy. She was rather tightly wound. Hadn’t she brought herself relief after their interlude? She needed it. Severus knew she was wet between her thighs. She had to be. He licked his lips a little. How would she taste? Damn, he could feel himself getting another erection and the object of his lust was simply eating slowly.

                “Miss Granger, I so look forward to reading what you’ve written for me. I must leave now, but I will see you tomorrow at lunch, if I miss you at breakfast,” she looked dejected, but he had to stay away from her. He was crossing the line as it was, but he should at least speak to Marcus before he allowed this to become sexual. He wanted her, but if it turned out that any dom would do… well he’d still want her, but he may not act on it. The mutual and somewhat exclusive nature of the attraction turned him on.

                “Yes, Sir,” she said, her voice bubbling with reluctance.

                “Is that a disobedient tone I hear, Miss Granger?”

                Her eyes flashed to his and then she lowered her gaze. Severus thought about bringing her back to his rooms and making her stand before his desk as he read her letters, but no, not yet. Hopefully, Marcus would reply tonight and he’d be at the castle soon.

                “N-no, Sir. I’m sorry,” her plaintive little whisper reached him and he dropped his hand to sooth the back of hers.

                “You’re a very good girl, but you must trust me. Trust me enough to obey and trust me enough to express your feelings,” his words were murmured but he could tell she’d caught every word.

                “I didn’t like the feeling of not knowing when I might see you again, Sir,” she muttered, “I didn’t like to say because I don’t want you to think…” she cut of suddenly, her eyes darted to her plate and she began to eat again. Severus looked at the witch in confusion. He deepened his frown and opened his mouth to question her when a voice came from his other side.

                “Good evening, Severus,” it was Aurora, but he was still puzzled. Why had Miss Granger reacted so harshly? If she were embarrassed about their conversation it would have seemed less unusual to simply change the topic than suddenly go silent.

                He turned from her, not wishing to cause her discomfort and greeted Aurora warmly.

                Severus could feel Hermione’s eyes on him, but simply allowed himself to be drawn into conversation with Aurora. He really did need to leave though so he soon stood, bid goodnight to Aurora and offered the same to Miss Granger before leaving. Unconsciously, his fingers dipped into his robes to clutch her letters.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

                Hermione watched Professor Snape leave the great hall feeling dejected. It was just that she wanted to have time with him scheduled in. She wanted to be his good girl so continued to eat the rest of her meal, despite the fact that it had begun to taste like cardboard.

                Professor Sinistra was tucking into a shepherd’s pie and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. She was drinking rather deeply from her goblet too. She offered Hermione a pretty smile which Hermione returned despite the ache of envy in her chest. There was just something about the witch that made Hermione uncomfortable. She knew her own deficiencies caused the feeling.

 

 

* * *

 

Aurora looked at Hermione, the witch had returned her smile quickly enough, but there was something up. Did the younger witch have her sights set on Severus? Hmm this made things interesting. Aurora thought about it and she was up for a bit of healthy competition. She wasn’t in love with Severus; she admired him and wanted to get under him. If this little witch wanted the same well… let the best witch win. Aurora bore Hermione no ill will, but as far as she was concerned if they both wanted him then they should both try.

Aurora appraised the younger witch for a moment longer and then called down the table to Minerva.

“Minerva!”

The elder witch looked a bit annoyed at her shouted address, but nonetheless, turned to reply, “Yes, Aurora?”

Lowering her voice just a tad out of respect, Aurora said, “I’ve had an idea! Why not have a small staff get together on Saturday? It’ll be the last one before term starts. We can see off the summer and welcome the new staff.”

Minerva looked a bit sceptical and was perhaps about to reply in the negative until the interested muttering of the staff seemed to change her mind, “What an interesting idea Aurora. However, it’ll be much like any other evening at Hogwarts…”

Before she could carry on with any further negativity, Aurora cut in, “Well actually, Minerva, I’ve spoken to Madam Rosmerta who has agreed that we can have it at The Three Broomsticks… free of charge.”

                Minerva’s eyebrows rose and Aurora was certain that the older witch intended to say no. Fortunately, that was when interested murmurs and tittering amongst the other staff began to rise. Aurora settled her features into a small smirk. The staff were on board; Minerva would agree.

                “Well, that sounds like a good idea,” Minerva said slowly, “It will be compulsory for all staff.” She was clearly trying to maintain some semblance of control, but this worked right into Aurora’s plans.

                The Ravenclaw was confused at the slump of Hermione’s shoulders. What was the witch’s problem? Aurora quickly settled the plans trying to ignore the young Gryffindor, but it bugged her. She loathed being unable to decipher someone. She considered herself a perceptive woman, but tried to put it to the back of her mind as she confirmed the arrangements for Saturday.

                Hermione was clearly finished, but she just sat there and sipped shallowly from her goblet. Was she waiting for something? Eventually, Aurora left and tried to be satisfied with her triumph with the party.

 

* * *

 

 

                Hermione watched as the staff began to dissipate, hoping that Minerva would be among the last to leave. She’d felt sick with her stomach turning since Minerva had said that the gathering would be compulsory. She felt anxious about the outing. It was a frustrating feeling, but when it came upon her she couldn’t shake it off. She’d never tried to explain it to anyone because it wasn’t a consistent issue and she wasn’t sure what exactly brought the problem on.

                Hermione’s current difficult state was partly due to the fact that she couldn’t just go back to her room and hurt herself to release some of the feelings.

                She considered leaving it and just saying she felt sick on the night, but for some reason she felt compelled to deal with it head on and tell Minerva she couldn’t attend. She waited impatiently for the rest of the staff to leave, hoping that Minerva would stay longer than anyone else. Unfortunately, the older witch left with a number of staff members still at the table.

                Hermione placed her goblet on the table dejectedly. This would require her to go to Minerva’s office and confront her there. She’d hoped, by bringing it up at the table, that her request would seem like an informal concession to the older witch. By addressing the issue in Minerva’s office, it would surely become a professional issue.

                Without saying goodbye to Professor Sinistra or any of the other staff still at the table, Hermione left the great hall. She walked slowly, her reluctance for what to come was evident in each step. Her eyes were on the stone of the floor and she let out little sighs as she went.

                Climbing the copious amounts of stairs to the Headmistress’ office was an exercise in procrastination. All staff members were welcome to request an audience with Minerva via floo, but Hermione wanted the time to plan the wording of her request. Reaching the gargoyle, Hermione realised that she didn’t know the password. She stood before the stone creature and raised her eyes to it. It seemed to be waiting expectantly.

                Should she start guessing? She could back to her rooms and contact her through the floo. She was still stood there unmoving when suddenly the gargoyle stepped aside. Hermione moved to step forwards, but realised it hadn’t moved to admit her. Rather, it had moved to allow someone else to exit.

                It was Professor Snape. He stopped when he saw her, a confused look marred his features then his face cleared and he stepped into her personal space.

                “What are you doing here, Miss Granger?” His voice was low and sexy.

                Her eyes darted to his top button and she said, “I needed to speak with the headmistress, Sir.”

                “Might I ask what you would like to speak with her about?” His tentative question belied the power his command had over her.

                “The staff night, Sir,” his confused look reminded her that he’d not been present when the arrangements had been settled.

                “Explain.”

                “Well, Professor Sinistra suggested that there be an end of holidays staff night in Hogsmeade this weekend and Professor McGonagall agreed and has stated that the evening will be mandatory for all staff,” she cut off there because the professor looked rather livid.

                “Continue, Miss Granger, you have not yet explained why this has caused you to come here,” his words were spoken softly, but she could feel the electricity of his anger in the air.

                “I-I would prefer not to attend, Sir. So I thought if I could speak to Minerva now she may consent to my absence,” she stuttered the words. His anger made his power evident and, Gods, it excited her.

                “Miss Granger, I will deal with this. We shall speak about your reluctance to attend tomorrow night. You will come to my rooms at 7pm. Be prepared, I have someone I would like you to meet. A gentleman called Marcus. I will explain all tomorrow. We shall have 30 minutes together before he arrives so you may ask any questions then and decide to leave before he joins us if you wish. Now go straight to your rooms, Miss Granger. I very much look forward to seeing you tomorrow,” with those parting words, he turned on his heel, muttered the password to the gargoyle and returned from whence he had come.


	25. Chapter 25

 Chapter 25

Severus left the great hall swiftly. He’d need to talk to Miss Granger about her reaction. While he thought it was wise that others weren’t aware of the nature of their association, he didn’t see why they should not be aware of a professional relationship, perhaps even a friendship.

He strode purposefully towards his rooms, his hand compulsively clutching her offerings. Although he did not consciously admit his eagerness, he was desperate to see what she’d written. He was interested in her compulsion to hurt herself so soon and wondered what that letter would include.

                Severus nodded curtly to the Duke before uttering his password and moving past the portrait. Luckily, Robert knew his habits well and would understand that the lack of politeness was indicative of his preoccupation rather than intentional rudeness.

                The moment he passed the threshold, Severus pulled the letters out and began to tear the first open.

                Tap. Tap. Tap.

                His eyes shot to the window and his pale fingers plunged into his pocket and were wrapped around his wand. His body adopted an offensive stance and Miss Granger’s letters fell to the floor.

                Prepared to take down the intruder, Severus came to his senses and acknowledged the owl at his window. Feeling like a paranoid fool, he retrieved Miss Granger’s precious offering before letting the owl through the window. They were below ground, but the magical imperative that held owls who were in possession of wizarding mail had never observed this physical barrier.

                Marcus’ response! Thank Gods. Placing Miss Granger’s letters to one side, Severus tore open the missive from Marcus and eagerly began to read.

                _Severus,_

_I was glad to hear from you. I’d hoped we might find time to meet before the new term consumes you whole. I can come to the castle tomorrow evening at 7:30pm. If you could arrange for the floo to admit me, I would be very appreciative. You must know that your request was very intriguing and I find myself impatient to know more._

_Of course, I am always happy to provide guidance and opinion, but I must say, dear friend, that there must come a time soon where you do not depend upon my support. You must trust yourself, as I do._

_I will provide caution, Severus. I am not of a mind to accept a new trainee of either gender or leaning so if this is your wish, please prepare for my rejection of the subject. I have a new preference and she requires strict monogamy (on my part at least)._

_I shall say no more here as I’m sure we will discuss the thing at length tomorrow._

_Your friend,_

_Marcus._

                Severus frowned at the parchment for a moment and re-read what Marcus had read. He’d never once considered handing her over, but should he? No fucking way. She was his. She wanted him, didn’t she? She panted and wet her little knickers for him. Severus felt his anger rising and stamped down the feelings overtaking him.

                The idea of Marcus as a monogamist was ludicrous to Severus. He’d never seen a witch hold his attention that way. He’d be interested to meet this new flavour and find out what she had that held the older wizard.

                Severus thought about it and he should be pleased. If Marcus confirmed the wisdom of the relationship tomorrow, he could proceed without the hindrance of his conscience. He wanted to read Miss Granger’s letters, but he should speak to Minerva about altering the parameters of the floo and make Miss Granger aware of their impending visitor as soon as possible.

                Placing Marcus’ letter down next to the two from Miss Granger, Severus went to the floo and dashed a pinch of powder into it.

                “Headmistress’ office!” He called firmly, hoping that Minerva was back there by now.

                “Severus? Come through,” her voice had a bubbling quality. Had she overindulged at dinner? Hmm… well this would only work in his favour. Not that he expected her to deny his request. He was tempted to say no and ask her from his rooms, but it seemed pointless. Her office was nearer to Miss Granger’s rooms anyway.

                He stepped through and surveyed the room. They hadn’t changed much since Dumbledore had been in possession of the headship, but it was clear to the trained eye that Minerva had tried to put her stamp on the office.

                Severus avoided eye contact with the portraits until he managed to ascertain that Albus and Phineas were absent. He strode purposefully over to Minerva’s desk and took in her jovial flushed face and the small glass of what he assumed was scotch whiskey that sat near her fingertips. 

                “Minerva, I’m expecting a guest tomorrow. Would you open the floo to my rooms to passengers from outside the castle between the hours of 7 and 11pm?” He believed in being direct about requests.

                “Who are you expecting, Severus?” The question was perfectly reasonable, but the fact that she questioned him before agreeing rankled.

                “Marcus Hyslop,” he offered no more.

                “Marcus! Well I’d love to see him while he’s here if there’s time,” Severus was of the opinion that Marcus was a favourite of Minerva’s. Despite his family’s natural affinity for charms.

                Severus hedged and made no commitment.  He didn’t know how Marcus would react and how long they would be discussing things.

                Her consent was given and Severus left, riding the stone stairs. Stepping past the gargoyle, there stood Miss Granger.

                Severus questioned her presence and felt rage overcome him as he listened to her explanation. What the hell had Aurora and Minerva been thinking? Compulsory? He hated being forced to do anything these days. So he explained briefly about tomorrow to Miss Granger and dismissed her. He turned to return to Minerva and confront the witch.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Minerva had raised her tumbler of whiskey to her thin lips for another sip as she heard the ominous grumble of the stone stairway delivering someone to her office door. She anticipated the clack of the griffin door knocker, but was instead met with the swirling black robes and the angry, black look of Severus Snape. Usually, when Severus was in such a temper she considered him seriously and took pains to evidence her sincerity. Tonight, her sobriety was tenuous at best and she fought to keep her face straight.

“Back so soon, Severus,” it was a statement, not a question. Long years of dealing with the cantankerous wizard had taught her that he hated questions to which the answers were obvious.

“Yes, Minerva. I was leaving your office to return to my rooms when I met a concerned Miss Granger,” he began.

“For heavens’ sake, Severus. When are you going to use her proper title? Or even afford the girl some informality,” Minerva whined. She picked up on the whiney note in her voice and slid her tumbler away and out of her own easy reach. While it was her right to settle to a nice drink of an evening, she was sat in her office and dealing with the apparent grievance of a member of staff.

“Leave it, Minerva,” he warned. He was warning her. Severus didn’t do this often; didn’t remind her of the power he still held in this castle. The power he held over her. Why was this point such an issue for him? She thought about it in the uncomfortable silence that fell over them. Perhaps he was just annoyed about something else. Minerva could not think of a reason why he would react in such a way regarding his address of Hermione.

He calmed himself and continued, “Miss Granger has informed me that there is to be a mandatory staff gathering this weekend. I’ve come back to complain of the obligatory nature of the evening.” Severus was reining himself in. He’d clearly seen his own folly in reacting so harshly to such a trifling matter.

“Ah well, Severus. I feel it would be a good way to welcome the new staff. Surely, it’s a small ask? Show your face then leave if you must,” Minerva sensed that the best way to deal with the wizard right now would be to talk him ‘round.

He seemed to be pondering her suggestion, “Well, fine, but what if there are other members of staff who would prefer not to attend?”

Minerva felt her own face contort in confusion. Why was he asking about other members of staff? “Severus, if other members of staff would prefer not to attend then they may give me a valid pre-existing commitment or they will be given the same option as you. To attend briefly and leave, if they would prefer.”

Severus considered her answer briefly and then thanked her for her time. Rather than leave the way in which he’d re-entered, he went via the floo barely pausing to say good evening.

Minerva reached for her tumbler, silently cursing Aurora and her ludicrous idea. This was more trouble than it was worth.

 

* * *

 

 

                Hermione wandered back to her room, feeling both excited and concerned by her encounter with Professor Snape. She loved the idea of him taking care of the matter for her and thus taking care of her, but she was concerned by the idea of meeting someone. Who was this Marcus?

                Finally, she arrived outside her rooms and looked up into the smiling face of Lord Stephan.

                “Good evening, my dear, how are you?”

                “Quite well, my Lord,” she replied, but the lack of conviction in her words was clearly contradictory to their meaning and Lord Stephan picked up on this.

                “I do not relish doubting a young lady’s veracity, but the lie that has slipped from your lips is too blatant to ignore,” he replied. He left it there not pressing her for more, but clearly desiring it.

                “Well, I just have a few things on my mind…” she began.

                “Cast a charm to conceal our conversation from prying ears, my dear, and then share with me your biggest concern,” there was a commanding note in his voice that Hermione had hitherto either not noticed or not been privy to.

                “Yes, my Lord,” Hermione did as she’d been told, but noticed she didn’t feel the rush of heat and pleasure that she got from obeying Professor Snape, but she did as she was told regardless.

                “Now begin, sweet lady, tell me what is concerning you,” he coaxed. His sincerity was written all over his face.

                Hermione thought about the staff do and the mysterious Marcus. She thought about Neville’s odd behaviour and Draco’s too. Then she thought about Professor Snape and his ban on self-harm. The way Professor Sinistra had looked at her. She thought about her own deficiencies. She raised her eyes to Lord Stephan’s and began to talk.

                “I just feel so useless sometimes. I depend on everyone for everything and lately, I’ve been depending on one person in particular. I hate to become a burden but I need… I need what he provides,” she trailed off, looking up at Lord Stephan in desperation. She knew what she wanted from the portrait. She wanted him to validate her dependence or to condemn it.

                Lord Stephan looked down at her, his gaze solemn. He was surely considering his words carefully.

                “Professor Granger, you may depend upon my complete discretion. Tell me, what precisely does ‘he’ provide?” His wording again was an order. Was he doing this intentionally? Again she preferred the direction from Professor Snape, but still felt a wash of compulsion to obey.

                “He well, he… He tells me what to do. Gives instruction and I – I need it. I need to obey him. I want to,” her eyes were trained on her shoes. She felt a quiver of shame in her description, but also pride and excitement. The emotions warred inside her.

                The pause extended and she felt tears well up in her eyes when she heard him chuckle a little and he began to talk, “Is there any sight in this world more beautiful that a freshly illuminated submissive accepting the inevitability of her need?” He seemed to address the question to himself. The portrait’s eyes glazed. Apparently, he was thinking about a young lady he’d once known.

                “Professor Granger, surely ‘he’ has explained to you. This is completely natural,” he probed.

                She looked at him, biting her lip and willing him to continue.

                “Surely, he hasn’t suggested there is something wrong with you?” He said sharply, the hint of a threat in his words.

                “Oh no, no!” she’s found her voice and began to use it in earnest, “Lord Stephan, he hasn’t explained nor has he used the term ‘submissive’ and I’m certain he doesn’t see me like that. He’s a good man and he’d helping me.”

                Hermione waited patiently for Lord Stephan to collect his thoughts.

                “Professor Granger, listen carefully to what I have to say. You desire instruction. You need it. Obedience excites you. It brings you physical excitement. The desire to please him is pleasure itself and when you succeed and he is pleased with you… that’s when you know peace,” his words were intoxicating, “I know I’m right; you know it too. Know this. This is natural; there is nothing wrong with you. There is a certain calibre of gentleman who would love to capitalise on this and I count myself among their number. Were I flesh and blood rather than oil and canvas, I should have you at my knee at this very moment,” he stopped there and allowed her to absorb his words. “Now, we shall speak no more of this tonight. In fact, I shan’t raise the subject again. If you desire to discuss this further, however, I expect you to bring it to my attention.”

                She nodded briefly, still astounded that he was able to articulate her feelings in such a way. Hermione was also shocked by his candid announcement of what he would like, but for her it only inspired hope that Professor Snape might want the same.

                “Yes, my Lord. Jude,” she replied, supplying the password.

                “Goodnight, Professor Granger. Sleep well.” He admitted her and immediately disappeared from his frame.

                Once in her rooms, Hermione undressed and got straight into bed. She couldn’t believe what Lord Stephan had said to her. She needed to know more about ‘submissive’ and decided to search the library tomorrow. Sleep proved elusive for hours.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

                Finally back in his room and seated in his favourite chair, Severus tore open the first of Miss Granger’s letters and began to read.

                What an enticing little piece she was. She enjoyed his attentions. Thank the Gods that Marcus would arrive so shortly. He had to have her. Fuck! Reading her letter had him hardening beneath his robes. He needed to address some of what she’d said. Should he reply in kind? Write her a letter or simply speak to her. What would excite her most?

                He thrust himself to his feet. He needed to see her right now. To confront her. To get her on her knees. To examine her naked form and taste every inch of her.

                Severus mentally shook himself. As much as he wanted the girl, he needed to remember that Marcus’ consent was not some carte blanche. It had been mere days since they’d come to this agreement and there had been a reason for it. He must maintain a focus on her wellness.

                He looked back at that first letter. She’d signed it ‘yours’; did she know the significance of the word? What it did to him. He wanted to possess her and he was becoming impatient. He thought back to his brief considerations of Aurora and realised that they were absolute madness… only Miss Granger would do.

                Severus looked at her second letter and knew what it would be about. As much as he wanted her, he needed to remember that she needed help. It was easy to forget in the presence of her panting need, but she’d been alone for such a short period and had felt the compulsion to harm herself.

                With a new sobered attitude, he opened her second letter. It was much more ambiguous than the first. He’d expected that she would link her recovery with him and it was clear from the letter that he was the only reason she’d not harmed herself. He supposed this was fine to start with, but eventually it would need to be addressed. He wanted more clarity on the cause of her hurting herself, but decided that could wait for the time being. However, the ritual was interesting to him. He needed specifics regarding that.

                Thinking about all that he needed to speak with her about, Severus decided that 30 minutes right before Marcus’ arrival would probably be insufficient. He needed to speak to her earlier in the day. Perhaps in the morning. 11am would suit and then he could see her to lunch. He thought about contacting her now via the floo, but he didn’t need to. He could find her tomorrow. After reading her letters it knew it would not be difficult to make her come to him.

 

* * *

 

 

                Draco watched Neville leaning over his precious plants. He really was The Plant Whisperer but the more he saw the Gryffindor care for the flora the more he realised this wasn’t a completely natural gift.  Neville clearly had an affinity for such things, but he also but a lot of work into the plants. It was talent and hard work fused. He clearly loved his work and found it peaceful.

                Draco stayed silent and looked around Greenhouse Six. There were multitudes of plants that he couldn’t identify. Familiarity tickled the back of his mind, though, so he assumed he’d once known more about them but perhaps he’d intentionally dropped the knowledge after exams. He raised his eyes to look out of the greenhouse to the barely visible new moon. The lack of light in the area allowed the stars to twinkle brightly and he thought about how fun it might be to bring a witch down to the grounds to enjoy. If he wanted to do it, he’d better act soon because it would be impossible once the pupils got back to school.

                Draco looked back to Neville and acknowledged his own impatience. Neville had asked him to come to the greenhouse, but hadn’t explained why and had silently attended the plants since they’d arrived over a quarter of an hour ago. Draco had decided he’d let Neville be the first to talk, but he didn’t know if he’d manage to stick to that.

                “Come on, Neville, as entertaining as silently waiting for you to tend the shrubbery is…” Draco began, planning to wax lyrical about his boredom, but he was cut off by an impatient sounding Neville.

                “Shut up a moment.”

                Draco was shocked at Neville’s attitude and was of half a mind to leave.

                “Sorry, Draco, I’m sorry. It’s just that this relaxes me. Calms me down and I have something I need to get off my chest. Just give me a minute. I’m almost done here,” Neville implored.

                Draco looked at his friend sceptically, then sighed and nodded. This was unlike Neville so there was probably a good reason why he was acting so strangely.

                Neville spent over 15 minutes finishing off before wiping his brow and tugging off his gloves. He finally turned his pale sweaty face to Draco’s and Draco saw an embarrassed, shameful look in his eye. Draco was beyond confused; he didn’t recognise this look. What in the hell was Neville going to tell him?

                Finally, Neville began, “Look Draco, you’re my closest mate these days. I don’t know who else to talk to about this.”

                Draco wanted to prompt him and tell him to spit it out, but he sensed that any interruption would deter Neville from speaking. He hardly dared to breathe.

                “It’s Hermione. The thing is, I thought I was just protective. In an older brother kind of way. I’ve known her forever and the way she’s been reacting to Snape… it’s not like her,” he continued, “But then, I started to really think about what my problem is. OK so Hermione has some weird crush or whatever on Snape, why am I getting to involved? I went to her room and like tried to catch them together. What the hell? Well, then I thought about her. I mean really thought about my feelings for her and I realised… the problem is that I love her,” he finished pathetically.

                Draco swiped a hand across his face and shook his head, “You don’t love her, Neville.”

                “I’m serious. I’ve wanted her since our fourth year and I still do,” he looked so sad and desperate.

                “Neville, you are just focusing on the only seemingly accessible woman around. If you’ve loved her for a decade, why are you only realising now? You’re infatuated. It’s a crush,” Draco was firm. He was shocked about Neville trying to catch Severus and Hermione in the act, but really concerned for his friend. Neville was obsessing over Hermione.

                “Draco. This is serious. I love Hermione Granger. I’m sick with it,” Neville seemed desperate to convince Draco of his sincerity.

                “I can’t tell you how you feel. She’s a great witch, but please Neville, think about what you’re saying. If you really love her then ask her out or something. It’s not a big deal, but if you’re not sure… if there’s even the smallest part of you that is uncertain… ask another girl out and just see if it helps,” Draco cared for Neville, but this was stupid what goddamn difference did it even make?

                Neville’s shoulders slumped and he looked to be on the brink of frustrated tears.

                “Sleep on it, Neville. Just think about what I’ve said… please?”

                Neville just continued to stare at the ground and, without another word, left the greenhouse. He began to trudge slowly up to the castle, Draco ambling along in his wake. Draco was concerned about Neville’s reaction. Perhaps he needed to consider the possibility that Neville really did love Hermione. What a nightmare this could be.


	28. Chapter 28

****

Chapter 28 

                It was 6:30 am and Hermione was in the Hogwarts library, squirreled away in the restricted section seeking answers. Her encounter with Lord Stephan yesterday had raised many questions and she wanted answers. Hermione had considered speaking to Professor Snape about what the portrait had said, but it didn’t seem realistic. She wouldn’t do it, at least not without knowing more about the term herself so that she could be fully aware of the connotations that her questions may have.

                She sat in the centre of a ring of books. She’d taken them from the shelves individually before she began to search. Hermione liked being encircled by the books. It felt good and safe. However, it had been years since she’d believed that the library held all the answers. She knew now that books weren’t enough, but they were certainly a good place to start.

                Hermione felt a bit guilty, even though she was fully entitled to be in this section and could look at whatever she wanted as a staff member and legal adult. She kept raising her head and craning her neck to check if anyone else was around, but it was unlikely. Without a librarian, there wasn’t much chance that anyone would arrive at the library so early. Hermione thought about the imminent arrival of Ms Smart and hoped she would be accommodating and unobtrusive. It would be frustrating to be forced to behave like a student again, sneaking around to gather a bit of knowledge.

                Hermione searched for over two hours and slammed her latest book shut with an exasperated snap. She looked around herself in frustration. There were still a fair number of books, but she realised that it was unlikely that she would find suitable information in a library which was primarily designed for the use of children. She remembered that Professor Dumbledore had removed the Horcrux books from the library. Surely, he also removed any books relating to other unsuitable topics. So, what should her next move be? Perhaps she could order books from Flourish and Blotts’, but even assuming that they sold such texts, if today was anything to go by, she’d have to spend a fortune and may not even find a suitable book with the information she needed.

                Rising to her knees with a sigh, Hermione began to gather the books she had used into piles so that she could transfer them back to the shelves. She checked her was and it was 9:15, where had the time gone? She decided to hurry up and try to make it to breakfast for a slice of toast.

                Hermione finally left the library and began towards the great hall. She thought again about the option of asking Professor Snape about more information. There were two potential problems. Number one - he might think she was insane and she may scare him off. Number two – he might think that she was suggesting or requesting something. The only way she could ask him was if she made it perfectly clear that ‘submissive’ was a term that someone else had mentioned to her and that she wasn’t really aware of the meaning. Then ask him to point her in the right direction to find some information.

 

* * *

 

 

                Severus left breakfast in search of Miss Granger. She hadn’t appeared, although there was always the chance that she had eaten before he arrived, or perhaps she had taken her meal in her room. He thought about all he needed to talk to her about. He’d thought that the afternoon would be soon enough to see her, but the more he thought about it he realised that it was probably best to see her as soon as possible to let her have a break from him before they met Marcus. Severus refused to consider the possibility that he just wanted to see her sooner. To be in the presence of her and to enjoy her.

                As Severus took the first step to venture towards her rooms, he saw Hermione descending the stairs. She was clearly lost in thought because she was almost upon him when she froze and offered a soft smile.

                “Good morning, Miss Granger, I was just coming to find you,” he said.

                “Good morning, Sir, I was just on my way to breakfast, but if you need something…” she offered keenly. It amused him a little that she would prefer to go hungry than risk missing his presence, but realistically, he didn’t want to encourage bad habits.

                “Go directly to breakfast, then come straight to my private quarters when you’ve finished,” he commanded. He’d chosen his words carefully aiming to raise a flush in her cheeks or perhaps speed up her respiration. Severus wanted to hear those panting little breaths.

                She’d flushed prettily, but her breathing did not change. Hmm… then he’d need to give her more; to excite her more.

                “Answer me.”

                “Yes Sir, of course,” she said.

                She was on the third step and he was still posed in an attitude of climbing with his right foot on the first step. He raised himself and placed his left foot on the second step where it was quickly followed by his right. Now she was directly in front of him. The disparity in their heights meant that her eyeline matched his almost exactly.

                “Very good, Miss Granger,” he whispered. She moved slowly raising her little hands and placing them on his shoulders. She seemed lost in a trance and was staring needfully into his eyes. “Was there something else, girl?”

                A hum of need escaped her lips and he wondered if it was the use of the word ‘girl’ that drew it from her. They were close, too close. He knew the desire to capture her lips. He began to lean forward slowly, he got so close that he could feel those pants he’d desired on his lips. He felt the triumph of having earned them; he watched her eyes flutter shut; he leaned in posed to close the final distance…

                “Hermione!” Came a voice.  Severus quickly stepped back from her, with her hands still on his shoulders she stumbled and he caught her waist. He lifted her and turned his body to place her on the ground. The moment he saw that she was steady he turned a thunderous glare on the newcomer. It was Draco. He was about to unleash his fury on the boy, but then heard the approach of another.

                “Hermione, Draco, Professor Snape what are you all doing here?” It was Longbottom.

                Miss Granger was still catching her breath and looked up the staircase towards the herbology professor.

                “Hermione was just on her way to breakfast, Neville. I asked her to wait for you with me,” the lie dripped from Draco’s lips so naturally that Severus felt reluctantly impressed.

                Severus said nothing; he walked up the stairs and relied upon his infamous cantankerous nature to explain the strangeness of his exit. He felt no concern about Miss Granger. She would follow his instructions.

 

* * *

 

 

                Draco watched Severus leave with relief. Thank the Gods he’d arrived before Neville and had managed to break up whatever was happening between Severus and Hermione. After what Neville had confided in him last night, Draco could imagine how he would have reacted to the right.

                As Neville took the final steps towards them, Draco let his eyes wash over Hermione. She was a little flushed still, but it wasn’t too obvious. He walked over to her and took her arm. She smiled at him gratefully and he knew it was for hiding the truth from Neville. Draco returned her smile with a grin and a pair of waggling eyebrows then turned to say a proper good morning to Neville only to see sorrow and hurt in the other man’s face. What was the problem? Had he seen Hermione and Severus? Did he suspect?

                Neville seemed to consciously animate his face, plastering a clearly false smile onto his lips and greeting the other two. They caught up a little as they finished walking towards the great hall and Neville (in a slightly louder voice than usual) informed the other two about all the different and exotic plants he’d been caring for of late.

                They ate quietly. Draco assumed that the other two were each lost in their own thoughts and he thanked the gods his life was not so full of angst. Then he realised it was. The two professors seated either side of him was his friends and, as loathe as he was to get involved, he cared too much not to.  Biting into a fat sizzling sausage, Draco eyed the pair covertly. Neville looked completely miserable at this moment. Draco decided to concentrate his energies on Neville. He’d speak to him after lunch or maybe tomorrow. Hermione had Severus dealing with her anyway.

                “Well, that’s me done,” Hermione said suddenly. Draco smirked. She was clearly trying to be nonchalant, but sounded nothing like herself. He wondered if she had planned to meet Severus this morning. He was tempted to ask for her help with something or to try and detain her in some other way, but there was always the chance that she would just come out and say she was busy with Severus and that would open a can of worms with the Gryffindor on his other side.

                They said their goodbyes and both young men watched Hermione hurry out of the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

                Hermione was glad to have finished breakfast and just hoped the other two hadn’t noticed how quiet she’d been. She passed The Bloody Baron as she scurried down to the dungeon and caught his raised eyebrow at her haste.

                When she reached the corridor in which Professor Snape’s rooms were situated. She stopped a moment pressing her back to the wall and fighting to control her feelings and breathing. He’d nearly kissed her. She knew that’s what he was going to do. She wanted him. Every nerve in her body was screaming for her to go to him, but her mind was cautioning her. _What could he want with you? What the fuck could you offer him? You’re nothing and everything you touch turns to hell._

                Ordinarily when she heard such words in her head, she felt desperate to hurt herself, but there was too much feeling; too much emotion racing through her body to allow it.

                She turned her body and pressed her palms against the wall. Feeling to cold that emitted from the brick she leant forward and pressed her forehead to it too. She calmed a little and took a few deep breaths before continuing on her way.

                When she finally reached the elaborate portrait of the duke, she curtsied shallowly, bending her head and greeting the man respectfully.

                “I’m here to see Professor Snape, your grace,” she offered.

                The portrait looked down his nose at her with a rather stern expression, but she caught a hint of warmth in his eye that comforted her. He moved the wall to give her access and when she did not move immediately, he said:

                “He’s expecting you…”


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 

                Hermione felt a shiver run right through her body at the painting’s words and proceeded into the room to find Professor Snape seated staring at a number of papers clasped in his fingers. A jolt in her stomach brought recognition. Those were her letters. He finally raised his eyes to hers and stood before her.

                “Come to me, Miss Granger.”

                She went to him, stepping slowly until there was a mere foot between them.

                “Good girl,” he crooned and she felt the release of tension from her shoulders. “Would you like to sit at my feet again, sweet girl?”

                He was giving her a choice. She didn’t have to, but she wanted to. Hermione vigorously nodded her head and took her position on her knees. She’d turned her body to face away from him.

                “Ah, ah, ah. You must face me. I wish to speak to you,” came that velvety voice from above. She shuffled around awkwardly and flashed a glance up to him, noting the amused look on his face, before casting her gaze downwards.  She was hyperaware of him and was certain she felt, rather than heard, him take his seat.

                “Miss Granger,” she looked up, “I must make you aware that I thoroughly enjoy you in this position for me.” Her pussy clutched in response to his words. She realised that she hadn’t uttered a word since entering his rooms and decided that the second he presented an opportunity she would find her voice.

                “I will give you a choice. There are two main things we must discuss this morning and you may choose which we will talk about first. We shall not discuss our encounter this morning and I will explain why when it is appropriate. Now, we need to talk about these letters,” he raised the missives into the line of sight when he referenced them, “and we must discuss the meeting with Marcus this evening. Which would you prefer to address first?”

                Hermione thought it through and thought that it would be best to discuss the letters first. To get it over and done with and she told him so.

 

* * *

 

 

                Severus was surprised at her decision. He’d assumed that she would put off discussing her letters for as long as possible.

                “Very well, Miss Granger,” he began, “I thank you for both letters. You’re a very good girl for providing them.” He saw he shift a little and wished for a moment that he had her naked. He’d love to be able to look on her bare pussy while they has the conversation. To know what each shift of her body was about. Had his words inspired a dribble of lubrication? He licked his lips and her eyes fixed on them. He fought a smirk.

                “The letters were, as expected, well written and clear. However, you left out certain details and I have a question or two. Before that though, I have a few things to say. I do not say these things lightly. I expect you to listen, absorb and not curb any natural reactions to my words,” she looked puzzled at that last remark. He just wanted to hear those panting breaths and see her shift in arousal without trying to hide it.

                “Yes, Sir,” came her sweet little voice.

He began again, speaking slowly and breaking regularly to allow her to absorb what he was saying, “I want to know everything you have to say. To me, your thoughts and feelings will never be a waste of time. I would like to say that it will always be possible for you to prepare a plate for me, but it will not. However, I will allow it whenever it’s appropriate. (I like the fact that you want to serve me this way). On the matter of being praised by me, I will always praise good behaviour. I am pleased to hear that you do not fear me this arrangement would not work otherwise. Very special good girls can appreciate the pleasure of being on their knees. You did well to specifically state what you liked, what excited you. It is important that I’m aware of that.” He stopped there to watch her. She seemed to be taking in all that he’d said. He eyes sparkled with pleasure and her pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

Severus decided he would give her a few minutes and simply sat watching her. She was flushed and panting. He could see her chest physically raising and falling. The movement made an enticing spectacle of her breasts. He wanted to remove her top and gaze upon her bra encased breasts. Perhaps he would tease her nipples or maybe he would have her do it for his viewing pleasure. He was lost in his own fantasy for a moment until her voice brought him out of it.

“Sir? Sir, I understand what you’ve said and I… um… appreciate your response,” apparently she’d taken his silence to indicate an expectation for her to talk. “You also mentioned questions Sir.”

                “Yes, although I’m not sure if they are questions precisely. What I require, Miss Granger, is clarification on two points. I would like to know specifically what your physical state was while I ‘petted’ you. I would also like an explanation of the ritual you refer to,” he looked and her and she cast her eyes to the floor. All the pleasure and excitement she had displayed at his previous words was gone and she looked pale and concerned. His instinct was to pull her up into his lap. The angel on his shoulder said that he wanted her in his arms to soothe and calm her; The devil on his other shoulder whispered that he wanted to slip his fingers inside her while circling her clit, driving her wild and demanding answers in payment for an orgasm. It was too tempting and so he left her where she was.

                “Miss Granger, I expect a response and I expect you to look at me while you give it,” his tone brooked no argument and despite her obvious discomfort, she responded to it.

                With her eyes on his she began to speak, her voice was audibly shaking, “I loved it Sir. I was excited, by which I mean s-sexually aroused. I-I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. I didn’t want it to end.” Her face filled with mortification she breathed out an apology and buried her face in her hands and began to cry. He could hear her soft sobbing and threw caution to the wind. He stood and reached for her arms pulling her to her feet. He then stepped back and pulled her into his lap, wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to bury her face in his chest. He gently rocked her as her body shook with her sobs.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

                Hermione felt so foolish. She was sobbing into Professor Snape’s chest. Why had she been so honest? Gods, what if he didn’t want to help her now? How would she handle things without him? How had she gone from believing she was totally fine to being terrified of life without him in mere days? It was insane. She felt so warm and safe in the cocoon of his arms. Hermione focused on his presence and began to calm. He was rocking her gently, but when her sobs finally stopped so did he.

                He manoeuvred her body and wrapped his fingers around her upper arms and pulled her away from his body and their eyes met.

                “Miss Granger, there is no need to cry,” he seemed to debate with himself before continuing, “What you have told me is not unwelcome neither is it unexpected.”

                Hermione ran her mind over his words. He’d used a conservative method of delivery with his double negatives, but in essence he’d said that he welcomed and expected what she’d had to say. She dared not respond.

                He huffed out a breath and continued, “I enjoyed petting you, Miss Granger. I would have been quite put out had you not enjoyed it as you did.”

                She looked at him with wide eyes and accepted his words for the true revelation they were. She spared him a gushing response and merely nodded, retaking her position on her knees in front of him.

                “Now please continue and address my other inquiry.”

                Damn, she’d forgotten about the other element. He wanted to know about her ritual. Previously, she’d feared telling him because she didn’t want to disgust him, but now that wasn’t such a paramount concern. She gathered her thoughts for a moment then began.

                “Well, Sir, the ritual is… it’s a bit strange, but in recent years I’ve stuck to it rather rigidly,” he didn’t speak or interrupt her so she ploughed on, “I usually remove my clothing Sir. When I am completely naked, I get on my knees and I begin.”

                Hermione looked into Professor Snape’s eyes and waited desperately for his response.

                “I see. I believe that it will be important to disassociate the ritual from its usual ending, but I think you should meet Marcus before I explain any further. May I assume, Miss Granger, that while you wrote this second letter to me, you were naked and on your knees?” His voice was infused with sex and although he clearly already knew the answer, he was expecting her to admit to it.

                “Yes, Sir.”

                “And your pussy? Was it wet, Miss Granger?” His voice did not alter and his words sent a tingle of need through her pussy.

                “Y-yes, Sir.”

                He growled and leaned forward, invading her personal space, “Is your pussy wet right now, girl?”

                “I- oh yes, Sir. It’s getting wetter with every word you utter,” she was caught up in the arousal.

                “Is it for me? Is your sweet little pussy wet for me, Miss Granger?”

                Hermione couldn’t respond. She could barely breath.

                “Answer me, girl. Is the wetness trickling out of your pussy and soaking your knickers for me?”

                “Only for you, Sir.”

 

* * *

 

 

                Severus was out of his seat and on his feet. He dragged her from her knees and pulled her flush against him. She was trembling in her need and her words echoed in his mind. He put his fingers to the back of her head and tugged gently at the hair there causing her to tilt her head back. The moment that she did, he took her lips. Kissing her deeply, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She whimpered and moaned and actively kissed him back. She wrapped her fingers in his robes and thrust her body against his. She was seeking more.

                Severus came back to himself, slowly ending the kiss despite her incoherent protestations. He decided against allowing her to retake her position on the floor and decided to seat them both on his loveseat.

                “Miss Granger, we must talk about Marcus. It will hopefully explain my cautious behaviour and decision to stop the enjoyable activity of devouring your sweet little mouth,” he had to demonstrate his desire to continue or she would surely perceive his actions as rejection.

                She nodded in understanding and he continued, “Our situation is complicated. This all began because I am supposed to be supporting your project, but that was put on hold due to my discovery. In my mind, it is most important that we deal with that issue first, although most likely your research can run in tandem. Then another complication arose. I must be frank here Miss Granger, but please stop me if you disagree. There is a clear attraction between us and the intimacy of our interactions makes it all but impossible to ignore. I want you and it has become clear to me that you want me too.

                “It is important that you understand the following: I am a sexual dominant, Miss Granger. I know I can rely upon your discretion in these matters. I desire to dominate any sexual partner, to push her boundaries and to have her submit to me. If these things are distasteful to you, then we are essentially incompatible.

                “I sense in you a capacity of submission. Have you heard this term before?” She nodded and he continued, “I will endeavour to explain the dynamics of dominance and submission at another time. Now, I must attempt to explain Marcus.”

                He paused a moment to enjoy her lack of negative response and to bask in her rapt attention, “Marcus is a dear friend and something of a mentor to me. He has given me steadfast advice regularly. He is another dominant and I must tell you that I have decided that I will not become involved with you if I do not gain his agreement.

                “My biggest concern is your well-being. If Marcus cannot agree that we may have both an intimate relationship and one that helps you get past your need to self-harm, then I will not risk it. We must convince him, Miss Granger.” Severus heard the desperation in his own voice and suddenly realised that he was taking a lot for granted. He needed to get her opinion on what he had said so far.

                “Please tell me your thoughts, Miss Granger.”

 

* * *

 

 

                Hermione looked at the man in front of her. The man she had desired for so long. She’d sought orgasm with his name on her lips multiple times and now he was telling her that he wanted her too. He’d kissed her. She’d tasted his lips. She’d felt his body against hers. The imprint of his aroused member still seared into her stomach. Now he wanted her thoughts.

                “I want you. That’s what I think and I’ll do what’s needed. I’ll do my best to impress your friend and prove myself to him. I have to ask… is it just… and your answer won’t change what I want, but just so I’m aware… do you just want one night? Just something physical?” She hated asking this, but she wanted to be prepared.

                “No. I don’t want just one night,” his eyes bored into hers and she was sure he wanted to kiss her again. “I can’t divine the future, but as far as I can know I want you. I want every inch of you.”

                “I’m yours,” she whispered before she could stop herself.

                His eyebrows rose and the intensity in his eyes softened into a look of something akin to adoration.

                Professor Snape rose to his feet and proclaimed that she must arrive in his rooms at 8pm to meet Marcus. She was to relax until then and go about her day in any way she would prefer. He showed her to the floo and raised her hand to his lips. He gently twisted her wrist until her palm was up and placed a rather passionate kiss to the tender skin there, his eyes never leaving hers as he did.

                She stepped through the floo with her wrist tingling.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

                Draco arrived in Godric’s Hollow with almost no expectation that the occupants of the little cottage would be at home. He walked up the path and glanced at the wild overgrown garden with a wrinkle of distaste creasing the top of his nose. Why didn’t Potter keep control of this mess?

                When he reached the door, Draco briefly straightened his robes and lifted his fist to announce his presence. He waited patiently and was greeted by the pretty, but clearly tired face of Ginerva Potter. She smiled widely and welcomed him in. He thought back to his school years and remembered how attractive he’d found the young witch. She hadn’t changed much despite having a young son. She was a Potter now and seemed completely happy in her role of wife and mother, although Harry had said she was itching to go back to work.

                “So what brings you here?” She got straight to the point once he was seated at the kitchen table across from her baby boy who was eyeing him with what he could swear was distrust.

                “Is Harry around?” He replied; it would be useful to get both of their insights on this.

                She looked uncertainly to her watch which read 14:50 and said, “Is it important, Draco? He’s got a night shift and I hate to wake him.”

                “It’s about Neville,” Draco was trying to think fast to make a case for waking boy wonder but she heard the name and was out of her seat instantly, making her way towards the stairs. Draco tried to avoid the question of what her response might have been had Neville been in his place mentioning Draco’s name.

                Draco looked at James, who seemed to have given him the all clear and was now offered and wide toothless smile. What a perfect little family Harry had. It almost made Draco wish for something similar himself. His mind flashed to Astoria. Gods that was disturbing, he cared for the witch, but he was too young to settle down. Maybe he’d invite her out. There was no shame in spending a bit more time with one witch, was there?

                A dishevelled Harry Potter entered the room and Draco softly shook his head. He needed to focus on the matter at hand. Harry welcomed Draco as Ginerva followed him into the room. She lifted the baby from his high chair and seated herself, wrapping her arms around the child protectively. Her movements reminded Draco that the war really hadn’t been that long ago and for these people sat across from him, those who had lost beloved family in the conflict, it was very fresh in the mind.

                Draco realised that he should reassure them immediately; this was a love triangle, not a reincarnation of the Dark Lord. “Sorry, when I said it’s about Neville, I should have been more specific. It’s nothing too serious.” He watched the pair and saw their postures and faces visibly relax. Neither seemed irritated, they were still happy to help a friend.

                “Neville seems to think that… well, he’s convinced that he’s in love with Hermione,” he finished quickly. It seemed ludicrous all of a sudden. Why had he journeyed to their house for such a trivial matter?               

                Ginerva snorted, “He’s not.” Such finality and surety was comforting. She turned her head to her husband and rolled her eyes.

                “He isn’t in love with her, Draco,” Harry concurred.

                “That’s good to know, but how are you both so sure and, more importantly, how do I convince him of that?” Draco felt like a prize idiot for even entertaining the idea, but he needed more than their words. He wanted to understand.

                Ginerva simply raised an eyebrow and gave her husband a look of matrimonial secrecy that Draco couldn’t decipher. She stood and carried her son from the room, apparently leaving Harry to deal with Draco.

                “What was that about?” Draco asked.

                “She hates this topic. She’s not jealous, but it’s not on the top of her list of things to talk about,” Harry said.

                “So explain.”

                Harry rubbed his temples and shook his head a little bit before he began, “The thing with Hermione is… well she’s just bloody lovable. You know her now and even when we were in school… she was easy to love. She’s pretty, obviously, everyone knows it but her, I think, but there’s more to it. She’s so clever and pure. I mean I don’t know that she’s a virgin, although Ron told me they never had sex, but she’s angelic. Isn’t she?”

                Draco knew he must look like a dumfounded idiot as he nodded.

                “She’ll do anything for her friends, for anyone she cares about. She’ll fight tooth and nail for the underdog and she’s loyal to the end. Why wouldn’t any man love Hermione Granger? The thing is we all do. I love her, but there was a time that I thought… Look, when we were on the run, sleeping in that tent, an inch from starving or being caught and murdered… Ron left and she chose to stand by me. I knew how it tore her apart to let him leave, but she stayed and she made it clear that it was him she wanted, but Gods… she could have gone and been safe and warm and in his arms and instead she stayed in hell with me and for a minute I looked at her. This angel and I thought I was in love with her. We had something with us… a dark artefact and well it affected us, brought dark thoughts. We traded it and so that meant that just in the moment when I was in the depths of despair, ready to do something stupid, she would appear and relieve me of the burden. She’d take away the pain and bring back my reason for fighting.

                “But I wasn’t in love with her and the moment I saw Ginny again, I _knew_ I wasn’t in love with her and even when I thought I was... I never pictured touching her or being intimate with her. I love her and I always will but not in the way I love Ginny. She had no idea and I’ve never mentioned it, but it’s always this way with her. McClaggen, Krum, Ron… countless others. I’ve seen the look; they want her until… well until they find the one they want.”

                Draco was dumfounded.

                “Look, I’m not saying there’s no-one out there for her, but she’s not the one for Neville. He’s just lonely and she’s too easy to want. He knows she won’t turn him away when he’s in need of solace. He knows she’ll always be there and well she’s alone too so …” Harry finished there.

                “Fuck, Harry. So what do we do about it? If what you’re saying is true it’ll be no good for her if he tells her then comes to his senses,” Draco felt really concerned for Hermione in this.

                “We redirect his ardour,” Harry smirked and called, “Gin? Who do we know that’s single?”

 

* * *

 

 

                It was 4pm according to her clock and Hermione had recently returned from her walk in the grounds. She was sat on her bed and the euphoria that had followed her time with Professor Snape was finally wearing off. Hermione walked over to her mirror and appraised herself.

                “Oh no,” she whispered and the voice in her mind began to spread its poison. _He wants you and what the fuck do you think you have to offer him? You can’t even cum and Gods look at the state of you. He’ll be disgusted to look at you naked. What the fuck were you thinking?_

Hermione stared and her reflection for a moment longer and then, as the tears began to drip down her face, she looked away.

                There were only four hours until she was to meet Professor Snape’s mysterious friend. What to do? Hermione didn’t want to lose him, but she needed to explain that, for her, the intimacy side of things was not an option.

                Hermione decided that it was still important to meet this Marcus and make a good impression. She could tell Professor Snape that she wasn’t interested in a relationship that went beyond the research and other help he was giving her. She felt pain twist in her stomach at the thought of telling him no, but she had nothing to give and his inevitable disgust and rejection would kill her.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

                Severus stood to the side of his floo at 7:30pm waiting patiently for the arrival of his friend. Before the minute was up the flames turned emerald and Marcus stepped in. The grin on the man’s handsome face was usually welcome, but as Severus looked his friend up and down he realised that the man’s attractive appearance could be a hurdle which he had not fully considered.

                He’d planned to observe Miss Granger’s reaction to this other dominant male and now taking in the reality of the man he felt truly concerned for the first time.

                Marcus was tall and dark haired like himself, but physically appeared to be in better shape. Where Severus appeared slender and had a sinuous musculature, Marcus was broad and fit. Marcus’ face was in Severus’ opinion, more appealing. His skin had an olive tone and he had calming blue eyes. He was dressed smartly in deep plum robes and certainly cut a remarkable figure.

                As Severus drew Marcus into his seating area and poured the man a tumbler of whiskey, Marcus was straining his neck to look at recent additions to Severus’ personal library. Damn, this he knew would entice Miss Granger. Marcus was intelligent and very well read. If she caught a whiff of that, well what could Severus offer her that Marcus couldn’t?

                Severus knew she felt an attraction to him, but was now very concerned that she was merely attracted to the dominant in him. He wanted her to want him, but it was best that she met Marcus and he could know for certain.

                “Tell me about this new sub of yours, Marcus,” Severus steered the conversation away from Miss Granger intentionally, he needed a few moments to calm his thoughts.

                Marcus allowed a moment of irritation at Severus’ avoidance to show on his face but nonetheless answered smoothly, “Fine, we’ll talk about Grace first, but then we get on to the matter at hand. You’ve met her at a gathering once. She’s quite perfect for me; I intend to make her mine on a permanent basis.”

                Severus forgot all his other thoughts and looked at the older wizard with barefaced shock, “You surely are not referring to matrimony?”

                “I surely am.”

                “I don’t even remember her. Grace… it doesn’t ring a bell. What’s so special about her?” Severus really couldn’t believe Marcus’ casual words.

                “We can talk more about Grace later if you wish, but for now we need to discuss this person you would like me to meet. As I said, I can’t offer my services. I am a monogamous man,” Marcus said it with a smirk, knowing Severus was loathe to give up the subject of this Grace.

                “Fine, but I want to know more. I am not requesting your ‘services’ and I have to tell you that you sound like a bloody gigolo when you say that. Before I explain, I ask you to bear in mind that you said you trust me. Your support and blessing in this matter is paramount,” Severus glanced at Marcus’ face and could tell that the older wizard wanted to interrupt so continued to prevent him, “At 8pm, we shall be joined by Professor Hermione Granger. She is the newly instated professor of muggle studies here. Recently, she approached me to request my assistance with a research project. I agreed and it was deemed essential to the advancement of the project that she learn occlumency.

                “I know that you know a little bit about the practice, but to clarify: in order to teach her I was required to perform legilimency on her. During this, I witnessed Professor Granger harming herself. We have decided to work together to help her stop this behaviour,” Severus paused for a moment, slightly reluctant to go on. He realised he was not proud of the direction their interactions had taken.

                “And how did you propose to do this?” Marcus was prompting him. Severus focused his eyes on Marcus’ face which seemed calmly interested.

                “I had perceived a certain habit of the girl’s. She was particularly obedient and so I suggested that perhaps I could give her instructions and she could obey. She was very keen on the idea,” Severus was striving for formality, but realised that time was short and this was foolish, “This is how it began, but things have changed. She’s a born submissive Marcus and, damn it, I want her. I want her like I can’t remember having wanted someone. She wants me too, I’m sure of it. You’ll see for yourself, she’ll be here soon.”

                “Severus, if you’re asking for my permission, my blessing… I can’t give it,” Marcus began. He had a look of pity on his face that disgusted Severus, “You know I must advise against this. If she has mental issues… how do you expect she will deal with it when the liaison comes to an end?”

                Severus felt frustration bubble within him and replied without a thought, “It won’t end. I want her, Marcus.”

                Marcus’ eyebrows jumped to his hairline and Severus felt a fool as he dropped his face into his hands.

                “Severus, have you already had this girl?” Marcus waited for the shake of Severus’ head before continuing, “Then how can you talk of permanency?.”

                “Please just meet her before you decide,” Severus fought against his own desperation, “I know the potential risk and I would not allow my desire (or later lack thereof) to cause her harm. I care about her beyond sexual desire and her mental state is my first priority.”

                “Fine, I will meet her, but I can’t imagine it will change anything,” Marcus replied solemnly.

                “Thank you,” Severus felt truly relieved. He realised how different he could be with Marcus. The older dominant wizard knew him well and he appreciated the opportunity to air his concerns.

                “You’re welcome. Now top up my drink before this Professor Granger joins us,” Marcus said with a small chuckle.

 

* * *

 

 

                Marcus sat sipping his whiskey and looking at his normally stoic friend. He was always glad of the times that Severus opened up, but was concerned about this. He clearly felt for this witch, but it seemed seriously unwise for them to become intimately involved. Severus’ proclamation that he wouldn’t end things with her was shocking. He’d never known the potions master to have more than a few weeks with one woman and that was on a very rare occasion.

                Marcus was trying to work out a way that this could work, but until the girl was free of her demons he felt it was unwise for the pair to begin an involved relationship. Marcus knew that his views weren’t shared by the whole of the community, but he feared for the girl’s well-being. He decided to give her a chance and he was interested to see the pair together.

                Severus was mirroring his actions, sipping his own drink, but he was becoming impatient to welcome his guest. Suddenly, the wall moved and admitted a pretty young witch who was dressed rather conservatively.      Marcus noted that she wore a smart dress that was a forest green colour and wore her hair down. She kept patting her hair as though she was self-conscious and Marcus had to wonder if this was a preference of Severus’.

                Severus stood quickly and walked over to the girl and muttered something that made her meet his eyes with her own and she seemed to relax minutely. Marcus wondered what she knew of him.

                “Marcus, allow me to introduce Professor Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, this is Master Marcus Hyslop,” Severus said in a low measured tone. Marcus noted that he called her ‘miss’ rather than ‘professor’ but didn’t comment on it.

                Marcus stepped forward and bowed slightly, she curtsied in response and Marcus smiled. She blushed a little and lowered her eyes. He looked at Severus and saw his friend scrutinising the young witch with a slight frown.

                “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Professor Granger,” Marcus said.

                “And you Master Hyslop,” she replied. She clearly wanted to say more, but stayed respectfully silent. They all sat and Severus replenished his drink and offered drinks to his guests. Professor Granger declined.

                Professor Granger had her eyes schooled on the carpet at their feet and was clearly waiting for instruction. Severus stayed silent so Marcus spoke to her. “Professor Granger, Severus tells me this will be your first year at Hogwarts. How are you feeling about the upcoming term?”

                “Well, I was rather concerned, but I feel a bit more comfortable now,” her eyes flicked to Severus when she said it.

                “Hmm and what’s caused the change?”

                “Well, Professor Snape has… he’s been… he’s helped,” she finished. Marcus smiled at her and she returned the smile, clearly reassured. Severus’ frown deepened; Marcus wondered what he’d seen to concern him.

                Marcus waited a moment and she opened her mouth twice to speak, but twice she seemed to think better of it. Her eyes darted to Severus, she wanted his permission to speak freely. She was clearly new to the dynamic, but instinctually sought agreement of the man she knew to be her dominant, before continuing.

                “Professor Granger, you may speak. If you have something to say, please do,” Marcus was a little annoyed with Severus. He was clearly aware of her dilemma; why didn’t he just tell her it was ok?

                She didn’t speak, but rather looked at Severus. When Severus nodded she smiled and began to talk, “I wondered whether you’re a charms master?” Marcus could see that Severus’ face had softened into an indulgent look of serenity and he realised that it was Professor Granger’s reaction to another dominant that he had been observing.

                “Yes, my dear, I am,” Marcus replied, “Why do you ask?”

                “Well it’s your surname. Are you related to Helixa and Syna Hyslop, the creators of the Geminio Charm?”

                Marcus was impressed many people knew the charm, but not few knew of the creators.

                “Yes I am, what a clever little witch you are. I can see why Minerva has procured you,” Marcus replied.  

                This made conversation easier. Marcus engaged Professor Granger in a detailed conversation about advanced charms and was mightily impressed with her knowledge and responses. Severus sat back and simply observed his eyes intermittently (and reluctantly) leaving Professor Granger to note Marcus’ reactions.

                After a time, the conversation fell into a natural lull and Marcus said, “Well as pleasant as this has been. I’m here for a reason. Professor Granger, do you know why I’m here?”


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

                Hermione was preparing her response. She wasn’t quite sure how best to answer. He’d acted like a perfectly normal wizard. Now he was asking her to admit that she wanted to be involved with Professor Snape and that she needed to convince Master Hyslop of her suitability. Hermione liked the other wizard well enough. She could tell he was Dominant (a Dominant?) because she had a similar reaction to him as she had with Lord Stephan. It was like a mild inclination to act respectfully and obediently. It was nothing compared to how Professor Snape made her feel.

                Hermione felt strange being in this room and not being able to react to him naturally. She hated sitting on the furniture when she’d known the pleasure of sitting at his feet. Gods, she sounded insane.

                “Miss Granger, Marcus has asked you a question. I expect you to answer him honestly,” Professor Snape’s voice centred her and led her way to an appropriate response.

                “I believe you’re here to… assess my suitability as a potential… um submissive for Professor Snape,” Hermione stumbled over her words and she could feel the heat in her cheeks; her face must be flaming.

                Master Hyslop smiled, but his tone was serious, “No, my dear, that is not correct,” Hermione felt her face fall. Giving incorrect answers was not familiar to her. “It is not your suitability that I am observing, no not that at all. I am trying to decide whether to give Severus my blessing to enter a liaison with you. However, I do not have any real influence; Severus may do as he wishes.”

                Professor Snape interrupted at that, “Don’t mislead her, Marcus. Miss Granger, I will not enter any manner of relationship with you if I do not get Marcus’ agreement. I will bow to his wisdom in this.”

                Hermione felt terrified. She forgot the fact that she couldn’t be intimate with the professor. All she could think about was the idea that this man in front of her could take the professor away. Hermione didn’t understand what Master Hyslop was to Professor Snape, but it didn’t matter. She began to shake and had to fight tears.

                “P-please, Master Hyslop, tell me what I can say, what I can do to… to convince you,” she cared nothing for the way she sounded. Hermione felt she could taste happiness and Master Hyslop was the key to keeping it, to being able to savour the taste at her leisure.

                “Regardless of what I decide about the pair of you, I can see that you would make an excellent submissive and I would happy to introduce you to a number or suitors and perhaps some submissive sisters,” his tone was gentle and clearly aimed to be comforting, but his words made Hermione want to vomit. Hermione looked at Professor Snape and could see he was enraged by the suggestion.

                “Thank you for the offer, Master Hyslop, but I am exclusively interested in Professor Snape,” her words were soft and miserable. Hermione was certain Master Hyslop had no intention of agreeing.

 

* * *

 

 

                Severus felt elated at her words and actions. She only wanted him. Her face was suddenly streaked with tears and Severus felt furious with Marcus, although rationally he knew that the other wizard hadn’t done anything wrong.

                “Miss Granger, come here,” he said. She shifted in her seat and faced him. He pulled her to him and at once, her face was buried in his robes. Severus was aware of her silent tears and let her cry. He realised how emotionally charged this meeting must be for her, to say nothing of the last few days.

                Severus saw Marcus watching them and strangely felt no impulse to release her. Marcus seemed mildly surprised, but said nothing. Then he heard Miss Granger mumbling into his robes.

                “Please Sir, please tell him. I need you. Please,” her words were heart-wrenching and not charged by sexual need. This was a different need that he couldn’t understand quite as easily. Severus raised his eyes back to Marcus’ blue ones and saw a benevolent look.

                “Professor Granger, please, listen to me,” Marcus voice cut through her murmured pleas. Hermione pulled her face from his robes. It was a bit blotchy but his robes had wiped away the moisture of her tears. She faced Marcus but her body leant into Severus.

                “My main concern in your health and Severus quite concurs. The only way I can support the involvement between you is if you give me your word on one matter,” Marcus said. Miss Granger nodded emphatically, but Marcus held up his hand to stall her. “My condition is this: if, for any reason, the involvement between you and Severus ends or ceases to be satisfactory to you, you must come to me immediately. You will do nothing first; you will come to me and this address immediately,” he held out a card to her. Miss Granger took it silently; she read the card. “If I am not readily available, you will wait for me.” There was silence, “Your word, Professor Granger?”

                “I give you my word,” she said it as a solemn oath.

                “I give you my blessing,” Marcus’ tone was jovial, “Oh come on, for Merlin’s sake, it’s bloody good news.”

                Severus looked at him in silent awe. Marcus had agreed. Miss Granger was his.

                “Miss Granger, I cannot quite express how well you have pleased me. Go directly to your room via my floo. I expect you to return here at 7:30 am and I will have breakfast prepared. You are the best of good girls,” Severus lowered his voice; his words were for her. She seemed as surprised as he had been at Marcus’ abrupt delivery of his consent. She agreed to his orders before excusing herself and offering Marcus a polite, if dreamy, goodbye.

                Severus refilled their drinks once again and sat sipping his silently. He was in no rush to talk. Let Marcus continue. Severus’ mind was wrapped around the beautiful witch that he could now properly pursue who was at this moment possibly removing her smart conservative dress and slipping into her large, lonely bed.

                “Severus, if I hadn’t been here seeing it, I wouldn’t have believed it,” Marcus said.

                “Mmm,” Severus didn’t care about Marcus’ surprise. He was happy with the way things had gone. Marcus had effectively covered her. If things didn’t work out, Marcus would look after her. Severus didn’t anticipate this but felt more comfortable knowing that Marcus’ had extracted that agreement from her.

                “Well, at least crack of smile. I can see how much you want her. I actually think she’ll be quite good for you. I know you’ll be good for her,” Marcus was getting annoying.

                “All right, all right. You know I’m pleased and so does she. Isn’t that enough for one night? Now tell me about Grace,” Severus was keen to change the conversation.

                “Fine, fine I’ll leave it. Grace is perfect. We’ll have you over for dinner. It’ll be good for your little sub to know another woman who is similarly inclined anyway. She’s clever, beautiful, daring and very keen.  Grace is damn funny too,” Marcus began to wax lyrical about Grace and Severus felt himself truly relax for what felt like the first time since he’d spent time petting Miss Granger.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

                Hermione woke up to the pinging of the alarm charm she’d cast before sleeping. She felt restless as she hadn’t slept well. The evening before had been so strange. How had she gone from frantically searching for a definition of the term submissive that morning to convincing a man she’d barely been introduced to that she would be the ideal submissive for Professor Snape?

                Marcus Hyslop had been a very interesting character and, as she thought about it this morning, she realised she was a bit disappointed not to have spent more time with him. Hermione was still surprised that he had agreed and offered his blessing. What had she done that had convinced him? Obviously, she had agreed to his request, but there must have been something more. Hermione was a witch of her word, but thought that she’d probably end up taking his extracted promise with a pinch of salt. Master Hyslop’s request was very suggestive of her fragility; there was an implication that if the ‘relationship’ ended, Hermione would be in quite a state. Hermione knew she was not so fragile. She had been handling things on her own for a long time. Hermione supposed there was a possibility that she’d depend on her old method of cutting, but didn’t see that as a big problem.

                She thought about this idea of a ‘relationship’. They’d sat around talking about it, but Professor Snape was only now, with the consent of his friend, really considering it.  There was fear settling in her belly at the thought of facing Professor Snape this morning. She’d sent very mixed messages. How would he react? Would he be angry when she explained that although she wanted to do as he said, work with him, and accept his help, she couldn’t offer intimacy in return.

                Hermione had settled upon explaining to the professor that while she appreciated his interest, it was not reciprocated. It was a lie, but she couldn’t see any other way around. Her mind still filled with concern, Hermione dressed. She chose her clothing carefully. She wore black trousers and a grey rather large shirt. She tied her hair back and then covered her clothes with robes that showed nothing of her form. She did not want to hint at any contradiction of her words with her clothing. Hermione knew it was unlikely that she could control her reactions to him, but her ensemble – that she could control.

                Hermione made her way directly to the dungeons. She’d barely acknowledged Lord Stephan on her way out and felt guilty about it. She walked swiftly and hoped not to see anyone. It was most likely that she may cross paths with Draco because he resided near to Professor Snape, but luck was on her side and she did not encounter her friend. Arriving at Professor Snape’s quarters, she greeted the Duke, but her face remained solemn and the painting looked down at her in some concern. He said nothing however, perhaps sensing that there was no use.

                Hermione entered Professor Snape’s rooms, but he was not there waiting for her. She glanced at her watch and, as she had intended, she was precisely on time. She’d been in the rooms without him once before, but this time, in light of her decision, it felt all wrong.

                “Take the door on your left,” came his voice.

                Gods, what could be behind that door. It could be his bedroom! She felt her pussy react, but tried to fight the feeling. She walked through the door and entered a dining room. There was a table large enough for four with a range of breakfast foods on its surface. Professor Snape was dressed in his customary black and stood next to the table. His fingers were wrapped around the top of a chair he had clearly pulled out for her. His face was calm and content. Hermione thought he looked marvellous.

                She took the offered seat and said, “Good morning, Sir.”

                Professor Snape replied in kind and swiftly seated himself opposite her. As he did, she noticed that there was no plate on his side of the table, but two empty plates on hers. She looked at the potions master quizzically.

                “You expressed an enjoyment of preparing my plate previously. You will do so again now,” his tone brooked no argument. Hermione wanted to do it and, although it seemed to her that she should protest, she did so with pleasure. She truly enjoyed catering to him and while she did so, Hermione wondered if this was another thing that she could continue with. 

                Once she was finished, Hermione handed over his plate and commenced with her own. He waited for her to finish plating up her significantly smaller portion before beginning to eat. Hermione appreciated the consideration.

                They ate in silence and Professor Snape had finished first. He continued to watch her, in silence, with a slightly predatory look on his face, but the second she placed her cutlery at an angle on her plate, signalling the completion of her meal, he began to talk.

                “I was most pleased with you yesterday evening,” he began.

                “Thank you, Sir,” she replied. Hermione felt her stomach turn.

                “Now it is for us to outline the parameters of this proposed relationship. I know this may seem sudden, but after our recent interactions and our… conversation yesterday, I believe we should discuss this,” his words were somewhat clinical, but it was pure temptation to Hermione, “Tell me, Miss Granger, what do you want?”

                Hermione was tempted to tell him she wanted everything he would give, but she knew she must fight the impulse.

                “Well, Sir, I would like to continue with your support with my research and tutelage of legilimacy. I would like to continue um doing as you say in relation to um my uh difficulties,” Hermione finished ineloquently. She needed to explain that she wanted nothing more but couldn’t force her lips to form the words.

                “Yes, yes of course. There is no question of my removal of that support, but what more? With Marcus’ blessing, I am prepared to give you more. Tell me,” he demanded.

                “I want nothing more, Sir. I should like things to remain as they have been,” her voice was small and the look on his face showed that he thought he may have misheard her.

                “Don’t lie to me. Tell me, now, what you want,” he’d not skipped a beat. He didn’t believe her.

                “I’m not lying, Sir. It is my wish that things remain as they have been,” she was more firm this time.

                He thrust himself to his feet and in her agitated state, she mirrored him. He stepped around the table and she retreated. Hermione’s back bumped the wall and Professor Snape continued to advance. He put his hands on either side of her head and her breaths began to come in aroused pants.             He simply stood there for a moment looking at her and then he purred, “Do not tell me you want nothing more when I can hear the extent of your need in each breathy pant that slips from your lips.”

                Hermione could not reply, but began to physically shake with need. Of course, he noticed and said, “Look at you, shaking with desire. If I slipped my fingers beneath all these layers and into your knickers, would I find you wet and ready for me?”

                Again she didn’t answer, but he would not allow it this time.

                “Answer me,” he commanded. She couldn’t speak but nodded with an frantic jerk of her head. Her admission seemed to calm him slightly. He moved back from her, turned and walked into the lounge area. He called back to her in a measured, calm tone.

                “Join me in the sitting area, Miss Granger. You may take up your preferred position: on your knees at my feet.”


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

                Severus heard her moan in response to his words. He’d known she was lying when she said she wanted nothing more, but her admission with that nod of her head and the moan that had just reached him comforted him. This was a dangerous game he was playing. He had never actively pursued a submissive who had said she was uninterested. He often felt the power dynamic made it unsuitable (although he knew that his thinking was ludicrous in the opinion of many other dominants). She must pursue him for him to feel comfortable, but he was not prepared to let Miss Granger walk away.

                He seated himself quickly and looked at the door through which she must enter. He was going to keep his eyes on her, observe her every movement and reaction, and not give her a moment’s reprieve from his gaze.

                Miss Granger walked into the room with her eyes downcast and he wondered for a second if she might disobey and, if not sit on the furniture, perhaps choose to stand. Severus was relieved when she did neither. She got onto her knees with her eyes downcast (in respect? shame?).

                “Thank you for sitting as requested,” he intoned. He was going to make her explain her reluctance.

                “Sir, I like sitting this way, and I love it when you sit up there. I did not mean to suggest that I would not want this sort of thing,” she paused briefly before continuing, “I’d also like to continue following your instructions and, when possible, preparing your meals,” she’d raised her eyes to speak and he was glad of the opportunity to observe her sincerity.

                Severus was truly confused. If she liked all of these things, then what was the problem? He decided to make her explain. If he had to draw it out of her bit by bit, then so be it.

                “Hmm well, I have to admit to a certain level of confusion. You seem to like submitting. You clearly are attracted to and sexually aroused by me. What precisely is the problem, Miss Granger?”

                His blunt addressed clearly stumped her. She shifted a little and took her time before responding (presumably, preparing her answer), “It’s the intimacy. I’m not interested in intimacy.”

                “Do you not think there is already intimacy in our interactions?”

                “Well, yes. Of course. Intimacy is perhaps not specific enough. I’m not interested in sexual intimacy,” she frowned and thinking again before she amended her statement, “I’m not interested in sexual activity.”

                If Severus hadn’t been so focused on deciphering what the hell was going on here, he could have laughed. She was desperate for ‘sexual activity’ he could practically smell her arousal. He was calmer than he had been when she’d first denied him and now he was beginning to wonder what was going on. He wondered at himself. Severus could think of no time in his life when such apparent rejection hadn’t hurt him. He’d never been so truly confident of himself. He knew his own strengths and shortcomings, but he could feel that this was something he should not let slip through his fingers.

                “May I ask why not?” Severus replied, “Have I done something wrong? I desire you, Miss Granger. I had planned to pursue you. If this is not of interest to you, I would like to understand. I have clearly misjudged the situation and would not like to make the same mistake in future.” He was being intentionally provocative.

                “No, Sir. You’ve done nothing wrong. It’s me!”

                “Explain it to me, Miss Granger. Explain it in plain English so that I might understand,” he kept his voice calm in contrast to her rash exclamation.  He knew he was beginning to get to the route of it.

                “Sir, I can’t… I can’t be with you sexually. I cannot have that sort of relationship,” she said it pathetically, with slumped shoulders. Her words were telling. She’d changed from claiming a lack of interest to an inability. She’d also hinted that it was a general lack of ability and not specific to him.

                “Why not?” He needed to probe firmly. He wanted this woman and was prepared to work for her.

                “I- I – please, Sir. Don’t make me say it,” she was begging for mercy. He couldn’t give it to her until she explained, but perhaps he could help her.

                “Stand,” he said, she did. “Come here. You will come to me, Miss Granger. You will place your knees on either side of my thighs and sit on my lap that way,” he paused for a moment. She began to move instantly. She wanted to sit on his lap. When she got into position, and he was confronted with the visible evidence of her arousal (flushed face, panting, shaking) he felt himself hardening. He made no attempt to conceal it and looked directly into her eyes.

                “I can see you are aroused. You are in need of sexual fulfilment. You can feel the evidence of my arousal between your legs,” he thrust his hips slightly to make his point and she moaned and ground down onto his cock. “Do not move.” He bit out the words.

                He gave himself 20 seconds before continuing, “We are therefore compatible physically among so many other ways – even more ways than you may be aware of. I need to know why you can’t, Miss Granger. I am of the opinion that we would make each other happy, provide fulfilment for each other in a number of areas. Why are you denying this?”

                “I’m not good enough, Sir. I’m scared that if we… if we… then you won’t want,” she was shaking again and he knew she was fighting the urge to grind onto his cock. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began clutching it. In a surreal moment, he wondered if the clutching of her fingers was echoing the clutching of her desperate pussy. He fought the sexual need and refocused himself.

                “You are more than enough. I want you and I will want you. You cannot deter me,” he argued.

                “I can’t, Sir. I’ve never had…”

                Severus was stunned. This wanton goddess was untouched? This was the problem?

                “I do not expect anything that you do not wish to give. If you’re a virgin, Miss Granger, it’s not a negative thing. Things can progress slowly, if you wish. In fact, I will not touch you until you beg me to,” he felt this should settle the matter, but was disappointed when she shook her head.

                “It’s not that. I am a virgin, Sir, but it’s not that. I’ve never had… I’m unable to… that is to say… I’m physically incapable of reaching orgasm,” her head fell in shame.

 

* * *

 

 

                Hermione felt sick with shame. She couldn’t believe she’d told him, but he wouldn’t give in. She couldn’t have him thinking he’d done something wrong and she could not deny attraction when he was right there, between her legs, driving her wild.

                He lent forward so that his lips brushed her left ear, “Miss Granger, I will show you pleasure you’ve never even imagined. If you are correct, then I can still please you in other ways, but I hope to prove you wrong,” his words were shocking to her, “I want you.”

                She ground down onto his cock once again at his words and groaned. She had no idea what she was doing, but knew that her body was screaming for contact. His fingers gripped her hips, stilling her.

                “I told you not to move, Miss Granger,” came his voice, “Now I believe we have come to an important point in the conversation. Would you like to pursue a liaison with me?”

                “Yes, Sir, please!” She raised her eyes to his as she spoke. Hermione desperately wanted him.

                “Then there are a few things you must be made aware of. You will not disobey me, Miss Granger. If you disobey, it will result in punishment. Punishment of my choosing,” she watched as his lips wrapped around each syllable. “Stand up and step back from me. Three full paces.”

                Every impulse she had was telling her to get closer to him, stepping back now was punishment indeed. She did as she was told.

                “You understand, Miss Granger, that I am in charge here. In this room, in this liaison, you do as you are told. However, if anything is not to your liking you will say a word. If you utter the word, I will cease any and all actions immediately. It is not to be used lightly, but it will always be yours to use. Choose your safe word, Miss Granger.”

                “I trust you, Sir. I don’t need that,” Hermione protested. He’d never hurt her or do something she didn’t want.

                “Nevertheless, you will have a safe word. During interactions between a Dominant and a submissive, there may be times when the submissive would like to use the words no or stop when she doesn’t truly wish to end proceedings. It is therefore necessary to have an alternative way of communicating her wish to terminate activity. Now, choose your word.”

                “I understand, Sir. I choose the word ‘pandora’. Is it suitable?” She hoped it didn’t sound stupid.

                “Yes, Miss Granger, it’s suitable,” his face relaxed once again. “Now you have a choice. You may go about your day and come here this evening for a legilimacy tutorial or you may remove your robe, get back on your knees and prepare to please me for precisely 30 minutes. After the time has lapsed, you will leave and go about your day, returning this evening for a legilimacy tutorial.”

                “Please let me please you Sir,” she rushed out the words as she fell to her knees and tore her robe away from her body.

                “Good girl,” he murmured as he stood and walked towards her.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

                Severus looked down on the witch. He needed to go slowly with her. He had been surprised at her claim about orgasms. She seemed hot and ready almost constantly around him, but she was a virgin and it wouldn’t surprise him if she’d explored herself in a rather limited way.

                Her claims (and the way in which she’d explained them) indicated that there were certainly self-esteem issues, but this was not surprising and possibly those issues fed her self-harm. He needed to go slow with her and take care of her. Severus was coming to accept how much he wanted Hermione Granger and to accept all the ways in which he wanted her.

                Of course, there was the sexual element, but there was much more than that. She was sat in the appropriate position silently. She was awaiting direction, but he watched her and she was stiff and tense. She was afraid that he would request more than she was able to give, but that wasn’t the point at all. He wanted to remind her of the element of submission that she had already experienced and enjoyed. He would highlight that Dominance and submission existed outside of the bedroom.

                “You adore being on your knees for me, don’t you?”

                “Yes, Sir,” she responded dutifully, but he could see the tension still evident in her shoulders.

                “You wish you could always get on your knees for me, don’t you? You see me at the high table in the great hall and you want to fall at my feet,” he saw her shifting.

                “Yes, Sir. I always want to be on my knees for you,” ah those musical little breaths had returned.

                “Good girl,” he realised he’d needed her to admit her need before he could properly proceed, “You will learn, Miss Granger, that I expect very much of you and that Dominance and submission extends far beyond the bedroom. I mean that both physically and metaphorically. I may ask you to do things that, to the casual observer, are unrelated to sex or sexuality, but I guarantee that that sweet little quim between your legs will soak your little knickers.”

                She moaned rather ferally and Severus smirked internally.

                “Yes, you understand me, I believe. Now, stand up and walk over to my bookshelves,” he was pleased when she instantly followed the direction, “Select one of the periodicals to the far left, fourth shelf and come and sit at my feet facing away from me.”

                She did so and sat patiently. He waited silently for four full minutes. He could tell she was wondering, but she did not speak.

                “Good girl. You waited very patiently. I believe I shall test this patience in the future. Now hold still while I release your pretty tresses. When you come to me for any purpose unrelated to work, research or legilimency your hair will be loose. Do you understand, Miss Granger?”

 

* * *

 

 

                Hermione looked up at the man in awe before nodding quickly. She didn’t want him to mistake her wonder for disobedience. She was certain that all his punishments would not be as benign as lack of proximity.

                “I prefer verbal responses.”

                His tone was somewhat cold but his fingers were already caressing her hair and thus the harshness of his words was softened.

                “Yes, Sir.”

                “Good girl.”

                The magic in those two words could not be overstated. Her fingers reactively clutched the copy of The Practical Potioneer in her hands and she whispered a frantic apology.

                “Never apologise for your reactions to me. It pleases me that they are unconcealed and somewhat unconstrained,” his voice excited her, perhaps even more than his words.

                He gently undid her hair with the patience of Job, the biblical figure. She enjoyed the attention and fought not to fight a single reaction.

                “What an excellent little submissive you are, Miss Granger. Now that your hair has been addressed, I should like you to read to me,” he said is smoothly.

                Hermione was a tad taken aback, but nonetheless, opened up the journal and began to read the first article. She could hear Professor Snape settling back into the cushions behind her. She liked the idea of his getting comfortable while she sat this way and catered to him.

                Hermione was fascinated with the article which discussed the philosophical issues surrounding the current attempt to circumvent Gamp’s First Law. When she finally finished the article some thirty minutes later, Hermione expected to be thanked and dismissed. She was incorrect. Professor Snape stayed in his relaxed position, but instructed her to turn to face him. He began an in depth discussion of the article and probed for her opinions and insights. She thoroughly enjoyed this and was quick to express this enjoyment to the man seated in front of her when the discussion found a satisfactory conclusion.

                He raised an eyebrow, “Your enjoyment was quite evident, Miss Granger. I will warn you: while you are entangled with me you will be in this position often. I am a Dominant who makes the most of even aspect of his submissive. I am quite fortunate that you possess a formidable mind and I mean to enjoy it just as much as I will eventually enjoy your body.”

                And just like that he had morphed a purely cerebral pleasure into a joyously physical one.

                “Now, I have imposed upon your free time quite enough, but I do expect to see you at luncheon. Arrive at precisely 1pm. If we are alone at the table, you have permission to prepare my plate,” he stated, “Do you have any questions?”

                Hermione replied in the negative, but in reality she was desperate to know more about the nature of their interations. He’d not made any move at sexual intimacy – although he had indicated that he would in the future – he hadn’t even tried to kiss her. She wished he would because she longed to taste his lips again.

                Hermione looked up at him in askance when he stood at the fireplace with her waiting for her to exit through the floo. He offered nothing and she dared not ask.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

In the great hall, Draco watched Hermione walk slowly towards the table. She happily took her seat next to Severus. She looked at the older wizard and leant forward to whisper something to him. He looked at her benignly and muttered something that made the witch smile beatifically. Draco observed the interchange interestedly and was glad that Neville had not yet arrived. It was amazing the power behind the witch’s joy; it made Draco think of Astoria.

When he saw Neville entering the room, with Aurora Sinistra and Minerva, he decided it could be prudent to interrupt Hermione’s adoration of Severus.         

“Hermione?”

“Hmm,” she didn’t even look at him.

“Miss Granger, it’s polite to look at someone when they’re talking to you,” Severus said. His voice had a disturbingly sensual edge despite the mundanity of his words.

“Yes, Sir,” she mumbled and she turned to respond politely this time, “Sorry, Draco, what did you want?”

Draco had to think quickly, he’d only wanted to draw her attention away from Severus.

“I wanted to discuss the staff do this weekend,” but was cut off in short order.

“Ah, fantastic, I wanted to talk about this too!” it was Aurora Sinistra.

Minerva looked at the astronomy professor in disapproval and swiftly joined the conversation, “There’s little to discuss on the matter. Things have been arranged for Saturday.”

“Well yes, I understand that Minerva, but it’s fun to discuss, isn’t it?”

Draco looked at Minerva’s face turning a red in aggravation and decided to intercede, “Minerva, I did want to ask: are we allowed to bring guests to the party?” This was hardly a Slytherin tactic, although he was relying on the growing numbers of staff joining the table to sway her.

“No, Draco, the idea was just the staff,” Aurora was adamant and Draco knew that this would seal the deal. The astronomy professor had been annoying the headmistress so much recently that Minerva seemed to simply disagree with the other witch as a reflex.

“Actually Draco, I think that would be an excellent idea. Whom did you have in mind?” Minerva barely allowed Aurora to finish before contradicting her.

“A few people. I would like to invite a female companion, Astoria Greengrass. I’ve also spoken to Harry and Ginny who are very keen to attend and then there’s Hannah Abbott,” he tried to make Hannah appear as an afterthought, but she was the only one who mattered. Draco eyed Neville surreptitiously when he said the name, but perceived no reaction.

“Oh Draco! Harry and Ginny have agreed? How wonderful!” Hermione’s voice was so full and happy and jubilant; he couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard her so full of life. Was it simply the mention of two of her dear friends? Or had Severus contributed to this?

“No, I’m afraid not. Sorry, Professor Malfoy, Minerva, everyone. I have arranged for specific numbers at The Three Broomsticks,” Aurora was adamant forcing her point so strongly that Draco wondered what the problem was for her.

Suddenly, Severus’ voice cut in. It was fluid, calm and brooked no argument, “Surely, the inconvenience will be minimal. If Draco would like to invite a few people, I fail to see a legitimate reason why not. We should extend the option to all of the staff. It we’re required to be there, then why may we not choose our preferred company?”

And it was done.

 

* * *

 

 

                Hermione was surprised at the compliance of Professor Sinistra once Professor Snape had spoken up. Her face changed from the stubborn look she’d worn for Draco into an image of beautiful and dutiful agreement. She felt her own face fall. Perhaps the potions’ master had noticed and sensed that there was another, more beautiful witch who may bow to his commands.

                She turned towards Draco and Neville and tried to catch up on their conversation, when she felt his fingers clutch her wrist beneath the table. She turned her face back to him. He quirked an eyebrow and leant down to her. When his lips reached her ear, he said in a low tantalising voice.

                “Am I not entertainment enough for you, Miss Granger?”

                Hermione felt the pit fall out of her stomach and completely forgot where she was. She groaned in desperation and let out a need filled, “Please.” Still in an arousal soaked daze she barely caught his panicked look before it was replaced with that of concerned colleague.

                “Are you quite alright, Miss Granger?” He leaned around her and spoke to Minerva, “Not to worry, she seems to be fine. Perhaps a little stomach trouble.” Turning back to Hermione he said, “I can escort you to the hospital wing, or, if you would prefer, I believe I have something that may do the trick in my office?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

                Severus fought the concern of discovery and tried to continue on as normal. She had been almost feral at his words and now that the concern was past he needed to get her alone. She seemed to have no answer for him and so he stood and offered her his arm.

                Miss Granger took it, her eyes still glassy with desire. He’d need to be careful about what he said to her in public. She seemed to be so susceptible to him. He led her from the hall and towards the dungeon, ignoring Draco’s amused smirk, Professor Longbottom’s frown and a sidelong look from Aurora that he couldn’t quite decipher.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

                Severus walked as fast as her shorter legs would allow. He kept an eye on her; she was panting, but he could tell that was from arousal rather than efforts to keep up with him. He needed to find out about how often she was touching herself. He’d been assuming she was relieving herself regularly, but if she was only getting frustration from her efforts then no wonder she was in this constant state.

                He realised that they must go directly to his office and not his chambers, if anyone passed them or came looking for them it was important because he’d made such an overt public statement about it. Hmm that made for some interesting options. When they were out of sight of the great hall, he decided to open up the dialogue and play with her a little.

                “Miss Granger, you little minx, you moaned like a desperate dirty girl at the table. All our colleagues could hear your need,” he needed to test the waters of her desires, to find the parameters – this was a gentle humiliation, but he wanted to go slow.

                In response, she made a hot little noise in the back of her throat and raised her glassy eyes to his.

                “Tell me, Miss Granger, how do you feel? And be specific,” he used his voice to excite her. He knew the power his voice held for some women.

                “I feel… well, I feel need, Sir. Please,” she seemed lost for words. He decided to prompt her. They were almost at his office, but he wanted to hear her say something dirty. Out here. To admit her need.

                “I want specifics. Tell me,” Severus wanted to lead her, but not to put the words in her mouth.

                She stopped then and so did he. She looked around and reached the white little fingers of both hands up to his chest. She wrapped them in the fabric there and tugged gently. Severus willingly leaned into her, amused at her bold show. He stopped short though, so that, in order to reach his ear, she had to rise to her tip toes.

                In a barely audible voice, she said, “I’m on fire, Sir. Your words, your proximity… You… You’ve made my knickers wet. I’m soaked with my own need, Sir.”

                She let him go, looked into his eyes with wide, terrified ones and promptly walked on. He could see her face flushing as he followed her.

                He felt his own nostrils flare as he considered her words. He caught up with her quickly and decided what he would do with her.

 

* * *

 

 

                They were now in his office. He sat behind his desk in his chair and she stood opposite him, like a naughty schoolgirl. An image of herself in a Hogwarts uniform flashed through her mind and she hummed a little.

                He looked quizzically at her, but remained silent. She wondered what was going on, but then thought about ways in which he’d previously tested her patience. She was fortunate, this time, that he clearly didn’t intent for her to wait too long.

                “Take a few steps closer to the desk, until the fronts of your thighs are to pressing against it,” he commanded.

                She complied immediately and she saw a smirk on his face at her hurry. When she reached the position he had requested, she caught a twitch of his wand and watched as she desk grew slightly taller to about the height of her hips.

                He walked around the desk and observed her. She’d put her robes back on since leaving him and he traced his fingers up her arms until they were on her shoulders and removing the offending garment and placing it to one side.

                “I see you are still wearing the trousers. Miss Granger, I do not intend to touch you, but I do intend to ascertain the veracity of your previous statement to me. I cannot to do while you are wearing those trousers. You have two options. The first is that I shall remove the trousers for you. The second is that I transfigure them into a skirt. Choose,” his tone brooked no argument and she could feel herself getting wetter. He’d have no trouble seeing it. Thinking about her momentary fantasy, she found it easy to choose.

                “A skirt please, Sir,” the moment the words escaped her she felt the dungeon air on her legs. The skirt he’d created was wholly immoral and unsuitable for her to be seen in outside this room.

                “Lean over the desk,” she followed the instruction immediately, “Good girl.”

                She was frozen in place. Her instinct was to reposition herself with her legs placed wider, but she was desperate for him to issue further instruction.

                When his voice came to her again it was from a lower position, directly behind her, near her buttocks, “Spread your legs for me, lovely girl. Let me see.” She moaned as she did so.

                He clearly still couldn’t see as he’d have liked to because he raised the skirt. She felt vulnerable, but safe with him. Gods, she wanted him to touch her, to slide his hand up her thighs. To feel rather than observe her need.

                “Ah, what a good girl. Your pretty little knickers are beautifully wet for me,” he murmured the words.

                “Yes Sir, all for you,” she wished she could see him, touch him.

                She felt him stand-up and walk around her. He came into her field of view and re-seated himself. He looked directly into her eyes and spoke.

                “I want to taste the nectar between your thighs, girl. I wish to know if the taste matches the delectable scent. Dip your fingers into your knickers and inside yourself, soak them for me and offer them to me. I want you to say: please taste me, Professor Snape. Can you do that?”

                His words took her breath away, she nodded and, removed her right hand from the desk. It was shaking as she slipped it into her knickers. Her fingers brushed her clit as she attempted to slip them inside herself and she moaned. She dipped her first two fingers inside and pulled them out quickly. He didn’t remove his eyes from her as she did so.

                “Please taste me, Professor Snape,” she whispered the words and held the lust soaked fingers out to him. He held her small hand in both of his and licked them clean, looking deep into her eyes as he did so. She could feel his wet, supple tongue laving at her digits and wanted it in her mouth. He groaned and smacked his slips as he released her fingers.

                “You have the sweetest pussy I’ve ever tasted girl,” his eyes had a glow in them and she knew he wanted more. It was a heady realisation.

                He eyed her, perhaps deciding how much more to give her.

                “You were quite naughty at the table, Miss Granger. Making such lewd noises for anyone to hear,” his tone was firm and harsh in contrast to his previous passionate declaration.

                “I’m sorry, Sir. I just feel so turned on by you, Sir,” she needed to make sure he knew she was truly sorry.

                “Hmm… yes, as I’ve seen,” he stood and walked around her again. His moving was really keeping her off balance. “I would very much like to see the prize, Miss Granger, but, for now, I would like you to touch yourself for my pleasure.”


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 

                Aurora sat at the table long after the other staff had left, sipping wine from her goblet and considering her options. She swirled the wine. Severus was clearly aware of the little muggle studies professor and enjoyed the attention if nothing else.

                She could simply give up, but it wasn’t in her nature. She wanted to play. Aurora had planned to just see how things went at the staff party, but clearly that wouldn’t be sufficient. She smirked and she schemed.

 

* * *

 

 

                Draco was in the library of Malfoy Manor. His parents were in the south of France and he was glad of their absence. Astoria was sat on a chaise lounge with her head rested on the arm and her hair bunched up beneath her, like a makeshift pillow. She was reading a periodical that he didn’t recognise. Her pretty face very focused on what she was reading. He watched her and knew that she was exactly what he wanted.

                He pushed himself away from the wall he’d been leaning against and stepped towards her.

                “Astoria?”

                “Hmm?” her voice was vague and distracted.

                “Can you put that aside for a moment? I want to speak with you,” she continued to read, but he recognised her habit of finishing the page before offering her full attention to him. They’d been at the manor this way numerous times and he always enjoyed her company. He wanted to enjoy more of her. He wanted to enjoy her exclusively. He knew no other man had, had her and he intended to keep it that way.

                “What’s going on, Draco?” she turned her smiling face to him.

                “Astoria, I want you. I would like us to date… to see each other… exclusively,” when the words left his mouth he realised how desperately he meant them.

                She was still smiling, but shaking her head, “Draco, come on… you don’t want that!” She laughed. She actually laughed at him.

                “I do. I want to be with you. Don’t you want that, too?”

                The smile left her face, replaced by an intense searching look, “Yes, you know I would like that, Draco.”

                He sensed her caution, he knew she was about to question his change of gear. He closed the gap between them pulled her to her feet and kissed her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She was wearing a deep purple dress and he slid his arms down her sides and clenched the fabric in his fists to tug it up. He wanted to take her, to seal the deal.

                She pulled away, “No, Draco,” he let go immediately, “If you want to be with me, you have to court me. Just because you took my virginity, it doesn’t mean you have unlimited access.”

                Astoria leant in to place a chaste kiss on his lips and walked away, calling behind her, “Contact me for a date, Draco.”

                Damn, what a witch – giving him a taste then walking away. She was going to make him court her. He was not used to courting a witch he’d already had. Gods! She’d left before he could ask her about Saturday. Well, he’d write her a letter and send it out this evening. He could make it romantic. He wanted to entice her. She was worth the effort, but he still was not inclined to wait long.

                He walked to the desk and began to write.

_Dearest Astoria,_

_I’m inviting you to a staff gathering on Saturday evening as my date. A light dinner will be provided. Please let me know as soon as possible. I eagerly await your response._

_Yours,_

_Draco._

                Draco considered what he had written and wasn’t happy with it. Astoria was a woman of class and she meant a lot to him; he wanted her for his own. She seemed to have sensed that immediately and was going to make him chase her, work for her. He yanked another piece of parchment towards him and tried again.

 

_Dearest Astoria,_

_You left too quickly. I would like to invite you to a staff gathering on Saturday. Please say you’ll save me from the impending boredom with your shining presence. A light meal will be provided. Counting the hours until we meet again._

_Yours,_

_Draco._

                He looked down in disgust. It wasn’t much better. Draco didn’t pride himself as a wordsmith, but he wanted to try for her. He flung his first attempt into the fire and transfigured his robes into suitable workout clothing. He needed to blow off some stream. He could admit to himself that he’d expected Astoria to give in to him and to give him a more enjoyable way to relax. As he made his way to the gardens to begin his jog, Draco didn’t question why he hadn’t even considered contacting another regular paramour. He simply thought about Astoria and what a teasing witch she was.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

                Severus was pleased with her quick compliance thus far, but now was concerned that he’d misjudged the situation. She’d not replied to his request and was immobile and silent over his desk with her skirt lifted. His hand twitched with the need to touch her, or was it to spank her?

                He had to remember that, despite her natural affinity for submission, she was new to this and he must pace himself.

                “What is it, Miss Granger?” he softened his tone in hopes of encouraging her to speak honestly.

                “I – I want to do as you say, Sir, but I’m… I can’t… I’m not ready to remove my clothing,” he could tell she’d begun to cry. He moved slowly, gently flipping the short skirt down then tugging her up until she was braced against his chest. He’d caught sight of the few silent tears slipping down her cheeks.

                “I see,” he thought carefully about his words, “It is clear that I will have to be more explicit with you until we are more comfortable and used to each other.”

                Severus stood back and leant her against the desk. He studied her face and it appeared more relaxed. He reached out to wipe away what remained of the tears.

                “You will slide your fingers back into those soaking wet knickers and lightly circle your clit. I want you to feel pleasure from the act, but do not seek orgasm. Now, I had intended that your position would spare you the requirement of looking directly at me. However, you are now required to keep your eyes on my face. Do NOT close your eyes.”

                She looked nervous, but apparently could manage his instructions now that she fully understood them. Her pretty brown eyes were focused on his mouth as she took her own sweet lips between her teeth. It was a habit he intended to curtail, but allowed her the security of it for now. Severus’ eyes fell to her hands. The right hand hitched up the tiny skirt and disappeared beneath it. Short as it was, it was enough to conceal her knickers and what was going on beneath them completely from his greedy eyes.

                Sparing her the difficulty of his eyes on her face for the moment, he observed the undulations that the hand caused in the black skirt.  He was hard. Gods, he wanted to be beneath that skirt. To taste that heavenly cunt at the source. He’d not lied; it was truly the most delicious pussy he’d ever encountered. He knew how men said such things to curry favour with women, but he wasn’t such a man.

                Severus raised his eyes to her face. She was flushed and panting hard. Although, that was stifled somewhat by the way she was biting that lip. He knew she’d be moaning like a wanton without that. Her eyes were glassy and he could see the desperation there.

                “Stop, but do not remove your hand,” he commanded. She obeyed immediately. He wondered at that. She was clearly so certain that she had not the slightest chance of reaching orgasm, that it wasn’t difficult for her to stop. Severus wanted to work on that issue, but he had no intention of touching her yet.

                “Good girl,” he murmured and watched her preen, “Now, I want another taste. I would love to taste your cunt directly, but not yet. Dip your fingers inside yourself,” she did immediately; the tell-tale shift of the skirt gave her away, “Soak them for me. Pull them out and hold them out to me,” he folded his arms to watch her. He looked down at her glistening digit and had to fight the urge to fling her back onto his desk to take her.

                Severus took her wrist in his and pushed her fingers towards her lips. She opened her mouth for them, “Ah, ah, ah, dirty girl. This isn’t for you,” he released her wrist and continued, “I want you to coat your lips in it. Don’t taste it; it’s mine.”

                Her arm shook as she followed his orders. When she was finished, her mouth was open and panting. She appeared to have lip gloss on her lips. Severus stepped towards her, looked into her eyes and became a statue. He simply stood there, pressed against her, lips inches from hers… waiting.

                His wait was short. She began to shake and said, “Please, Sir.”

                Severus moved closer and lapped her arousal from her lips. He dipped his tongue in and imagined himself doing the same between her spread legs. She was moaning and writhing against him in short order and soon they were kissing passionately. Miss Granger was grinding herself onto his erection and he was soon groaning himself. He broke the kiss and moved to step away, but she gripped his robes begged, “Please, Sir, more…”

                Gods, what was the witch doing to him?

                “What precisely do you want, Miss Granger?”

                “More, Sir, anything you wish to give me,” she was begging him.

 

* * *

 

 

                Hermione knew she was begging and she didn’t care. She needed more of him. Gods, the things he’d done. The things he’d made her do. The things she’s done, willingly.

                “That was an avoidance, Miss Granger,” he didn’t seem too annoyed, but she needed to try to be more specific, “This is a safe space. Whenever you are with me, I expect you to voice your desires. I see it as my role to fulfil them. Now, what do you want, girl?”

                Gods! Did he know how sexy he sounded? His role to fulfil her desires? What should she say?

                “I want- I want to sit on your lap again. To feel you between my legs. Please, Sir, are you… are you hard?” Hermione knew how pathetic and desperate she sounded but she wanted to know the attraction was mutual. She wanted to feel the proof of it against her.

                Professor Snape looked surprised at her request, but she couldn’t bring herself to ask for anything that would require her to undress.  He walked around the desk and sat back in his chair. Hermione was surprised, she’d expected to be taken back to his chambers in that more comfortable setting. She couldn’t quite see how there would be enough room for what she’d requested in the narrow seat he now occupied.

                “Yes, I am hard. Come see for yourself,” he beckoned her over and she went willingly.

                Hermione stood before him and stood awkwardly awaiting further instruction.

                “Sit on me. Position your centre over my cock and place each leg over an arm of the chair. If you require support for balance you may hold the back of the chair,” he intoned.

                She followed the instructions and realised that, without the support of her knees, her torso was weighing rather heavily on his hardness. So she used the leverage of the back of the chair and pushed her thighs down awkwardly on the arms to relieve some of the pressure.

                “What is going through your mind girl?”

                “Just that I don’t want to hurt you,” it sounded pathetic, clearly not the titillating response he wanted.

                “Stay as you are and you won’t,” so he had expected her to have to hold this awkward position.

                “I will send you back to your room shortly, but I want to speak to you first,” he said the words, but she couldn’t stand it. How could she leave before he’d even touched her?

                “Please, Sir, please touch me. I can’t stand it if you don’t touch me,” she wailed it. She was so turned on it hurt. Her eyes were on his. They were so close that she had no other choice. Hermione searched for the look of disgust or distaste, but it never came. There was a look that she interpreted as dangerous triumph, however.

                “Good girl, I thought you’d never ask,” he crooned and the fingers of his right hand sought her pussy through the sopping fabric of her knickers. He merely stroked her that way, but she was soon rotating her hips and moaning at the sharp bursts of pleasure his touch inspired. Her arms were almost holding all her weight now and they were shaking from the effort.

                He carried on that way, paying special attention to her clitoris, “I told you that I wouldn’t touch you unless you begged me. I am not going to make you cum, so just enjoy the pleasure I’m giving you.”

                Hermione felt a relief when he said that. If he wasn’t trying to make her cum, she didn’t have to worry about disappointing him. She was shaking and needed to feel him skin on skin, “Please remove my knickers, Sir. I want to feel your fingers directly on my pussy.” He raised his eyebrows at her request? at her language?

                “Not today, pretty slut, but soon,” he carried on his teasing wonderful torture for a few minutes more before he took his fingers away. She groaned at the loss and he suddenly stood. Catching her up and placing her gently back onto his desk. His office desk. How often had she thought about being spread open there?

                He lifted her thighs so that her legs were bent for him and continued his obstructed exploration of her folds. He allowed her to writhe for the time being, but soon put a stop to it.

                Still teasing her, he began to issue instructions, “You will clasp your fingers behind your head. You will cease all movement below your waist. You will listen carefully. You will answer when spoken to and you will continue to enjoy my ministrations. Do you understand?”

                “Yes, Sir,” it was a breathy whisper, but he heard and continued. She put the fingers behind her head and fought to calm her hips. The effort made her moan and toss her head from side to side, but because he hadn’t forbidden it and didn’t tell her to stop, she assumed he was allowing it.

                “You are a very good girl. I’ve enjoyed this interlude in my office and look forward to many more. You are enchanting company,” she heard him vaguely in the periphery of her mind. His fingers between her legs were the centre of the world. She felt like she could cum. She couldn’t be far away from that point where she usually got stuck.

                He was still talking, she looked at his face and realised that he was paying little or no attention to what he was doing to her pussy. He was focused on his words and her face. He was getting her to her peak – the highest point she was physically capable of reaching – and he wasn’t even working hard to do it.

                “… what I expect you to do every evening before bed is the following…” and he removed his hand. Like it was nothing, he removed his hand.

                “Sir, please please I’m… I’m close. Please touch me,” he raised his eyebrows in surprise once more.

                “Miss Granger, you have just rudely interrupted me, but I shall deal with that momentarily. Only hours ago, you assured me that you were physically incapable of orgasm. You were so certain that it caused you to attempt to circumvent a relationship with me. Please explain, then, what you mean when you proclaim to be close?” Hermione expected anger, but he sounded and appeared genuinely confused despite his recently crossed arms.

                Hermione did not move from her position as she attempted to explain, “Sir, when I said close, I meant close to my highest point. I didn’t have another term to use.”

                Professor Snape said nothing for a moment, but returned his fingers to her core. He continued for a few moments before speaking, “I merely removed my hand to demonstrate precisely what I wanted you to do each evening, but I will describe it to you instead. You will lie naked on your back, much as you are now, but with your hands free.  You will tease your nipples for no less than three full minutes thinking about a fantasy of your own choosing. Then I want you to lightly circle your clit as you did for me earlier. Do not seek orgasm, simply enjoy the sensations. You can stop whenever you like, as long as you have spent no less than three full minutes circling your clit.”

                “Yes, Sir.”

                “I understand that you are enjoying the feelings my fingers are producing, but I will stop shortly and you will remain silent,” he pulled his fingers away almost immediately and she bit her lip to swallow her disappointed moan.

                “The directions are aimed at removing your focus from the peak and simply enjoying the touching. I know you desire the ability to orgasm and I shall endeavour to get you there. After your reactions today, I expect that I could make you come before the hour is up, but I’m adamant that you be able to bring yourself at least a small release. You should not be solely dependent upon me for your pleasure,” he seemed to think better of continuing and stopped himself there.

 

* * *

 

                Severus looked at the responsive little witch on his desk. The room was filled with the aroma of her arousal. He could make her come in moments, but he couldn’t do it to her. She needed to do it at least once herself first. She would be dependent upon him for her pleasure in his ideal world, but morally, he wanted to know she was not with him simply because she was afraid to lose sexual satisfaction.

                He grinned a little devilishly to himself. She’d been rude and interrupted him, it was time to introduce a more direct form of punishment.

                “Now about that little incident. You are not to interrupt me, Miss Granger,” he began, “You are in need of correction. Re-position yourself over my desk, in the first position I put in you in.”

                Miss Granger slid off the desk and walked around to lean over the desk. He stood behind her.

                “Reach your hands over and hold on to the opposite edge of the desk. I am going to spank your bottom. Three smacks on each cheek,” he waited and listened carefully. He caught her hitched breath. “Ask me for the correction, Miss Granger.”

                She moaned again and said, “Please, Sir, spank my bottom.” He hadn’t expected her to phrase it that way, but was pleased.

                “As you wish, Miss Granger,” He gave her the smacks. They were not intended to be painful. They were playful at best, but he wanted her to have a gentle introduction. She huffed out little moans at each tap. “Stand-up, turn around and face me.” When she did, he said, “You’re forgiven for your rudeness.”

                She was flushed and clearly desperate to come, but she was hiding something too, “What’s wrong? Be honest with me.”

                “Well… um… I don’t want to be rude, Sir. I liked the spanking. Could you… um would you ever want to… would you hit me harder?” Had such wanton words ever come from such innocent lips?

                He grasped her chin between two fingers; her face contorted slightly so he knew it was painful, “You will get much more pain than that from me, girl… is that what you want? You want me to hurt you?” He released her and kissed her somewhat ferally.

                “Yes, Sir. I want it to hurt,” she managed to get the words out between kisses. When she said the words that way, he realised that he’d be walking a fine line. He could not hurt her unjustly and certainly not extensively until she was over her urge to harm herself. Else, she would be simply replacing one form of pain with another.

                Severus gentled his kisses and held her face gently, “Miss Granger this has been quite wonderful. I must brew this evening and will not be in the hall for dinner, but you will be. Remember your instructions before you go to sleep and I will see you tomorrow.”

                He waved his wand and she was returned to her previous state, with trousers, her robe and looking completely smart. However, he didn’t magically fix the flush in her cheeks, the look in her eyes or the state of her knickers.

                Miss Granger turned towards the door, looking a little dazed and as she left, called behind her, “Goodbye, Sir and thank you.”


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

                Hermione began to walk back to her room from the dungeons, completely lost in remembrance of all the pleasure Professor Snape had given her. Once again, she thought about how quickly their relationship had changed. It was amazing that, barely a fortnight ago, she’d been lusting after him, completely certain that he was all but unaware of her presence in the castle and now… she shivered to think of the time they’d just spent together.

                She was very aware of his references to future liaisons and it relaxed her mind slightly. Hermione was still rather uncertain of his attraction. She felt it was more to her submission than to her and she was quite certain that she was not the only submissive in the world.

                Hermione let out a pained, “Oof!” as she bumped into Professor Sinistra on her way towards the stairs.

                “Gods! I’m so sorry, Professor, are you all right?” Professor Sinistra dew herself up to her full height and looked at Hermione with a smile. Hermione relaxed in a way that she hadn’t around the astronomy professor in a long time.

                “It’s quite all right. Please, call me Aurora and I’ll call you, Hermione,” the friendly smile didn’t waver.

                Hermione returned it, “Of course!” She looked Aurora over and remembered how close the beautiful witch was to Professor Snape.

                “How are you feeling? Are you just now coming back from Severus’ office?” Hermione cringed a little at the familiar reference to Professor Snape, but tried to cover it.

                “Yes, I was feeling a little unwell, but just required a quick Pepper-up Potion, but unfortunately Professor Snape didn’t have any on hand so had to brew it from scratch for me,” Hermione was lying wildly, of course, but hoped Aurora wouldn’t question her any further.

                The older witch didn’t. Instead, she nodded sympathetically and changed the subject, “Are you looking forward to the party?”

                Hermione said that she was, although she hadn’t spoken to Professor Snape about it since their interlude in the corridor outside Minerva’s office, and returned the inquiry, although she was certain that the older witch was looking forward to it.

                “Yes! Of course, I really can’t wait. I’m still considering whether to ask someone to escort me. Are you bringing a young man along?” Hermione sensed a deeper meaning to the question and wondered whether the witch had intentionally emphasised the word ‘young’.

                Hermione replied in the negative and made some excuse about having to leave. She whipped off up the stairs and towards her room, thinking about the strange encounter.

 

* * *

 

 

                Aurora watched the younger witch go. She chuckled to herself a bit and turned in the direction from whence the witch had come. Hermione was such a twitchy little bird; she was surprised that Severus could stand it. And Aurora knew he was standing it. She didn’t believe the ridiculous Pepper-up Potion cover and intended to visit Severus herself.

                Aurora wasn’t sure what the pair had been doing, but she was relatively certain they hadn’t fucked. Hermione would have been more sedate if they had – and possibly walking a little funny. She walked at a steady pace until she reached Severus’ office. She raised a fist and rapped sharply on the door.

                “Enter,” came a neutral tone and she felt a shimmer of magic, presumably the release of magic.

                “Hello, Severus,” she said. The man in question was sat at his desk. He seemed to be consulting a book to his left and furiously note taking with his right hand. He halted at her voice and looked up.

                “Aurora, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he was rather brusque, but she assumed it was because he was working.

                “I just met Hermione in the corridor. I wasn’t feeling myself and she suggested I pop down for a bit of what you had given her…” she caught the shocked look on his face, before he schooled his features. She paused a moment, before saying, “You know… the Pepper-up Potion?” He visibly relaxed although the was no perceptible change in his face.

                “Yes, yes, let me see,” he looked around and she knew he was considering how to explain the absence of any potions in this room. Yes, he had his intimidating glass jars, but he didn’t tend to store a multitude of potions in his office, “Ah, unfortunately, Aurora, Miss Granger had the last of the little I had on hand here. I’ll need to brew a fresh batch.”

                “Of course, could you have a house-elf deliver it to my rooms when you’re done?” She noticed a strange scent in the air.  It was actually more of an absence of scent. This office had been recently cleaned. That made for all manner of possibilities. Add to that, the inconsistency with the Pepper-up story and her mind was reeling. She knew she should be annoyed, because she wanted Severus, but she found all this cloak and dagger amusing.

                “Yes, of course, Aurora,” he sounded mildly snippy.  She took his words for the dismissal that they clearly were and left the office quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

                Severus breathed easier when she left. Aurora didn’t make a habit of coming to his office so he’d been surprised to see her. He’d been thinking of Miss Granger… Hermione. He’d thought of her as Hermione more and more. What an amazingly passionate witch she was. He’d wanted to fuck her, but he had to go slow. He took his responsibilities as a dominant seriously and so moved slowly.

                He’d been hard beneath his desk, trying to focus on work to calm himself. He could have relieved himself manually, but decided against it. When Aurora arrived, looking her usual attractive self, he’d expected his half-calmed ardour to rev up again, but it continued to abate. Hermione was the object of his desires now.

                Aurora asking for the same treatment that Miss Granger had received shook him, until she mentioned the potion. Although, it did raise an important issue. They needed to confirm the secrecy of this. He wanted to go slowly and this could not happen if they were discovered.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter42

                After a quiet dinner, Hermione spent the remaining hours of that Thursday evening shut up in her room trying to read. Upon arriving at her chambers and encountering Lord Stephan, she was tempted to discuss her progress with the painting. She was mindful that he had promised not to broach the topic of submission again with her unless she sought him out.

                Lord Stephan had looked at her expectantly, as though he anticipated that she might mention something, but didn’t say a word and she’d hurried in like a disobedient school child. She regretted the decision now.

                She was indulging in fiction, she didn’t do it often, but had chosen to tonight. Hermione realised that with Professor Snape’s direction to stop preparing for the Spring term she had much more time than she had anticipated. She was reading Jane Eyre and trying to focus. She loved the novel, particularly the dark brooding Mr Rochester.

                Reading on in luxury she came to that immortal line: ‘All my heart is yours, sir: it belongs to you; and with you it would remain, were fate to exile the rest of me from your presence forever.’ She’d not anticipated it in her selection of the book, but now she let it fall from her fingers. She thought about how she could apply that to her feelings for the professor. She was his and she was withholding herself.

                Hermione realised that the quote talked of love and that was perhaps the one thing she was uncertain of, but all else… everything else that she had and she was… she’d come to see it as his. How had that happened? When had that happened?

                She rose to replace the novel and, to take her mind off these rather concerning thoughts, thought back to their time in his office today. She still wore her soiled knickers. They had dried since earlier, but she could feel herself getting them wet once more at the thought of him, his presence, his word, his dominance and oh Gods, his touch.

                Hermione recalled his thick cock between her thighs and squeezed them together at the memory. It was so hard. She longed to see it and to taste it. She wondered if he would have permitted her to touch it if she had asked.

                “Oh no!” She exclaimed it out loud! She realised that she hadn’t asked. She hadn’t thought about him or his pleasure once. She’d been desperate and mindless and all she’d thought about was him touching her. About how he could make her feel good. Hermione felt disgusted with herself. She proclaimed to want to please him, but she hadn’t acted like it, had she? She needed to rectify it. She’d behaved like a wanton little whore and she promised herself that, no matter how much she needed it, she would retain her composure and act for is pleasure.

                What must he think of her? And then, in the midst of her self-disgust, Hermione thought about something that she hadn’t considered for what felt like an age, but had been more like a week. Lily Evans.

                The beautiful redheaded witch whom had been the object of the professor’s affections for so long. Lily Evans was a paragon of virtue. The ultimate image of moral femininity and Hermione had been acting like a wanton little slut. She’d been enjoying acting that way. Begging for orgasm. Hermione felt disgusted with herself as the professor surely did.

                She thought about her instructions from Professor Snape and, despite her current distaste for her own need. Hermione methodically stripped down and led back. She spent over a full minute simply arranging her legs into the precise position the professor had placed them in that afternoon. Hermione was stalling and she knew it.

                She may have felt ashamed of her need, but that didn’t seem to stop her. She could feel her thighs becoming slick with her arousal and it just made her heat up even more. Her nipples were stiff and begging for her attentions, but she was going to settle on a fantasy before beginning.

                Then she landed on one and immediately began to tease and pinch her nipples…

_She was sat at Professor Snape’s knee. Completely naked. His eyes washed over her nude form and she saw approval in his eyes. He was fully dressed and the contrast made her shiver. She was on her knees with her thighs spread widely._

_“What do you want, little slut?” he smirked as he said it. He thought he knew what she wanted, but she’d prove just how much of a good girl she could be._

_“Please, Sir, please let me pleasure you. I want to worship your cock with my mouth,” her breathy, passionate words gave him cause to pause._

_“And why should I grant you the pleasure?” His question surprised her; she’d assumed he would be happy with her request; she did not expect to be required to convince him._

_“Please Sir, I fantasise about the taste of you. I want to lick you all over and to suck you in, to take you as deep as I can and then even deeper. I want it, Sir, please,” she begged. She began to squirm. His pleasure was her pleasure after all._

_“Hmm. What a special little slut you are. Close your eyes and open your mouth for your prize,” he commanded. She did. She sat there on her knees like a panting bitch in heat awaiting the feeling of his member in her mouth._

_He wrapped the fingers of one hand in her hair and tugged her head back._

_“Stick out your tongue.” She did._

_She swiped his velvety head across her tongue and she let out a gargled moan. He shushed her and slowly pushed his hard cock into her pliant, willing mouth._

                “Oh shit!” Hermione immediately stopped touching herself. She’d felt a bubble of pleasure that was about to burst. Gods! That was new. Could it have been…? No, it can’t have been; she knew full well that she was incapable.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

                It was Friday morning and Hermione was being rudely awoken by a hammering on her door once again. She’d managed to throw a slip on before all but passing out the night before and crept quietly to her door to try to find out who was causing the ruckus from the other side without giving away her presence.

                Hermione could hear Lord Stephan complaining of the noise and the earliness of the visit and it was certainly a male voice replying. Lord Stephan’s input had clearly persuaded the person to reduce his volume because she could not decipher the voice at all. Oh! Perhaps it was Professor Snape come to see her, maybe even with more instructions. She dashed to open the door, her state of dress completely forgotten in her excitement to get to the professor.

                Yanking the door back, Hermione was faced with the shocked visage of Draco Malfoy and the interested gaze of one painted Renaissance man. She reflexively crossed her hands over her chest and flitted back into the room for her dressing gown. Draco followed her in and she caught Lord Stephan’s comment of ‘My, my, Professor Granger’.

                Hermione looked down at herself in concern and when she was sure she was fully covered she tightened the sash around her waist and began to apologise to Draco profusely.

                “Gods, Draco, I’m so sorry. What must you think? I’m sorry. Sorry you had to see…,” she rambled.

                “Never apologise, Granger. There’s nothing like a hot young piece to remind a man he’s alive,” he said it jovially and Hermione shook her head at the clear lie, but appreciated the levity none-the-less.

                “Hmm. Well, why are you here so early Draco?” Hermione couldn’t imagine what would draw him to her rooms at such an hour. The carriage clock on the mantel told her it was only 5:30am.

                “To seduce you, of course,” Hermione was thankful for the huge grin that betrayed his words, “Actually, I just wanted to invite you to another meeting of the new, young, free and single professors this morning.”

                “Fine, fine, I’ll come, but why are you here at this hour?”

                “Well, I was up and thought: why not?” she had to laugh. Draco Malfoy was not the horrid boy she’d once perceived him to be, but he was still an only child and a little inconsiderate sometimes.

                “Gods, Draco!” she huffed out exasperatedly. “You can wait here with me if you want. I need to shower and get dressed, but you can take a seat and read something if you’d like.”

                Draco quickly agreed and she slipped off to get ready.

 

* * *

 

 

                Draco was flicking through a recent potions’ journal with little or no interest. Gods, she took a long time to get ready. What was she doing in there? He’d wondered briefly whether she might slip out of the bathroom in a little towel. He was committed to his focus on Astoria, but couldn’t deny that Hermione was lovely to look at, especially since she’d appeared in the little scrap of fabric that she was trying to pass off as a nightgown.

                He felt foolish for appearing so early, but he was concerned about the clever young witch and thought it was a good idea to catch her off-guard and unprepared. Overall, she’d looked neither better nor worse that he’d suspected.

                After around thirty minutes, she appeared as the conservative Professor Granger with a slight smile.

                “Shall we go straight down to breakfast then? Are we meeting Neville there?” her voice was cheery enough he supposed.

                “I haven’t spoken to The Plant Whisperer yet,” Draco admitted as she giggled briefly at the sobriquet.

                “Oh, well fine. Shall we go to collect him?”

                “No, actually, I wanted to talk to you for a bit,” Draco thought this may be a good time to probe a little and see how she was, “How are you?”

                “I’m fine, Draco, you know that. I’m always fine,” she brushed off the question. Draco could tell that Hermione was eager to find out what he really wanted to talk about. “What’s going on, Draco?”

                Draco knew precisely what he wanted to ask. He wanted to know if she was happy with her current situation with Severus.  He wanted to know if the older wizard was treating her well, but he didn’t ask anything related to that. He’d not admit it, even to himself, but he was concerned what would happen if Severus found out he was checking up on things; prying into Severus’ private affairs.

                “Do you think Neville would be interested in Hannah Abbott?” he cringed just getting the words out. Why had he fallen back on that? The tempted so retract the question was strong, but he’d said it now. He supposed it would at least clear up whether she had any interest in Neville.

                “What? I don’t know. I don’t know her well; we had little to no interaction in school. Why?” she looked genuinely confused. So clear was her confusion that Draco wondered what she’d expected him to say.

                “Oh well, she’s coming to the event tomorrow night and I thought that perhaps they could… you know… get to know one another,” Draco felt like a gossiping teenaged girl.

                “I don’t know anything about her really Draco, but I don’t see why not.” At least that response suggested a lack of interest in Neville. Draco was glad. He would hate to think that he had tried to re-direct Neville’s attention when there was a chance for him with Hermione.

                “If there’s nothing else you wanted to talk about Draco, shall we leave and find Neville? We could take our breakfasts outside like last time,” she said.

                “Yes, let’s go.”

                Draco allowed Hermione to precede him out of her rooms, it was around 6:30 by now.  He placed his hand lightly on her back to guide her and whispered a little joke into her ear about portraits forgetting their limitation. She gave him a wry smile and a reluctant chuckle. As they bid goodbye to Lord Stephan and set off in search of their friend they were completely oblivious to a pair of furious eyes following their movements from a concealed niche nearby.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

                While seated next to Draco, Hermione absentmindedly played with her food. Tearing apart little pieces of toast. They’d wandered slowly to breakfast and waited patiently for Neville to arrive, but her mind was focused absolutely on the professor. She flicked her eyes to the entrance to the hall repeatedly, hoping to see him. She thought back over his word from their most recent conversation and realised that while he’d said he would see her today, he hadn’t mentioned whether he would be at breakfast.

                She forced herself to speak to her companion, aware that she’d bee incomparably rude to her friend.

                “Draco?” she said it quietly, because as she looked at the blond wizard he seemed to be lost in his own musings and she didn’t want to startle him.

                “Hmm? Yes, Hermione,” his eyes shone with something she couldn’t quite identify for a moment, but almost instantly I disappeared.

                “So has Astoria agreed to attend on Saturday?” Hermione knew she was making mindless small talk, but it was better than the silence between them.

                “Yes, actually. I owled her last night and she answered quite quickly,” he almost bounced with excitement and this reaction made Hermione wonder if there was more to this than just another date.

                “What’s going on with the two of you? I thought it was a casual thing,” she said.

                “Well, it was…. It has been casual in the past, but something has changed. Me probably. I want more. I want her. She’s the… she’s what I want,” he looked so relieved to get this off his chest, to be able to share this that Hermione fought with the look of shock that was threatening to take over her face.

                “Well, that’s wonderful, Draco. It’ll be good for you to have someone of your own. She’s a very lucky woman,” she smiled brightly.

                “Good morning,” came the voice of Neville from behind them. He looked a little tired and took his seat next to Draco, pouring himself a large mug of coffee.

                Hermione and Draco returned the greeting.

                “We’re going to have a meeting, Neville,” Draco began, “As soon as we’re done here, we’ll go back out to the ground and have a chat, ok?”

                Neville nodded and said, “Well I just want this coffee and we can go.”

                Hermione noticed that he wasn’t quite his usual amiable self, but he was probably just tired.

 

 

* * *

 

 

                Draco led the way to the grounds allowing Hermione and Neville to walk alongside each other. Neville seemed slightly preoccupied, but when he walked talking with the pretty witch he calmed a little and seemed more comfortable. They were talking about some Weasley child or other, whom Draco didn’t know and so he was left to his own thoughts.

                He couldn’t stop thinking about his Hannah Abbott plan and how much rested on it. It was essential that he defer Neville’s attentions. Once he got Astoria on side and agreeing to be his, he was sure she would like to help him along with his plan. Perhaps they could go on double dates or something. Astoria was so lovely and accommodating that he knew it wouldn’t be a problem.

                When they got to a clearing, Draco cast an impervius charm to protect his clothing and seated himself on the dewy grass. The others mirrored his actions on reaching him moments later.

                “So what’s this all about, Draco?” it was Neville who posed the question.

                “It’s probably our last chance to meet like this before the new term and so I wanted to talk about last minute concerns,” Draco could hear the formality in his voice and wondered where it came from.

                “OK, Professor Malfoy,” Hermione replied, “I have to say I’m feeling alright about it, but I think it would be nice if we met at the end of the week or next Saturday morning to appraise our weeks.”

                Draco was about to reply, when he saw the dark, slender form of Severus approaching them. The direction of his gaze, or perhaps the look on his face must have indicated something to the others because they turned to look too.

                “Professor!” if Hermione’s excited gasp or desperate dash towards the older wizard concerned Neville, he managed to conceal it from Draco’s observation.              

                She reached him quickly and they were close enough for the younger wizards on the grass to hear their words.

                “Miss Granger, there is a matter of some importance that I must speak to you about… urgently,” his voice was barbed, perhaps angry, certainly annoyed in Draco’s estimation.

                “Yes of course, Sir,” she kept her eyes on him, but Draco could detect no concern nor worry in her voice, but Severus looked furious to Draco. He was scowling and his eyes bored into hers, although for some reason he seemed completely aware of their audience. Draco couldn’t account for this apparent awareness, but it was definitely there. It occurred to him that Neville must have been listening as intently as he was because he sat silently during the interchange.

                Hermione neglected to even turn her said, let alone look away from the wizard in front of her as she called out, “ I’m sorry, Draco, Neville, I have to go.”

                They called back assurances of their forgiveness, but she was lost to them. Professor Snape had tucked her arm into his and spirited her away.

                Draco looked at Neville with what he hoped was a bewildered expression, but Neville was suddenly on his feet, claiming the need to check on something at the greenhouses. Draco sat in the grass alone. He looked over the lake in confusion. What had just happened? It felt like there were pieces missing. Why was Severus infuriated with Hermione? Why had Neville shot off so quickly? He furrowed his brow and plucked a few nearby blades of grass. His legs began to feel wet. The dampness of the grass had seeped in. In his focus on deciphering the conundrum, he’d allowed his spell to fail.

 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

                Severus swept towards the dungeon with Miss Granger on his arm. He usually tried to pace himself so that the walk was more comfortable for her, but he couldn’t seem to calm and pulled her towards the dungeons hastily. He could hear the click of her shoes on the floor and felt a moment of temptation to leave her behind and rush on ahead. Then he glanced at her. She seemed joyous and excited to be summoned to his presence. Severus reflexively slowed his step and centred himself, focussing on the warm clutch of her hands on his arm.

                He was tempted to speak to her, but he could explain himself more clearly when they were in his chambers. When they reached Robert’s portrait, Severus was tempted to sweep past him quickly, but instead took the opportunity to calm himself.

                “Hello Robert,” he intoned, counting on the portrait to undertake an interchange with Miss Granger.

                “Good morning. Ah, the lovely Professor Granger. How are you my dear?” said Robert.

                “Quite well, thank you, Your Grace,” Miss Granger replied, “And yourself?”

                Severus blocked out the conversation from there. He stared hungrily at Miss Granger. She clearly didn’t notice his eyes on her, but Severus found himself thinking of the previous day in his office. What might he do to her in his chambers this morning? What would she beg him for?

                Robert noticed Severus’ gaze and quickly ended the conversation with the young witch. Severus uttered the password and swept her into his rooms.

 

* * *

 

 

                Hermione entered the chambers and watched as Professor Snape strode over to his seat and instantly her fingers flew to her hair. She rapidly undid the conservative plait and left her curls loose as per his preference. She followed him, pleased she’d chosen to wear a skirt beneath her robes, and got to her knees.

                He looked down on her and murmured, “Good girl.” Hermione moaned and shifted.

                She looked up at him and he looked conflicted. Examining him this way, Hermione was afforded the opportunity to realise that he’d been angry. She’d been so excited to see him that she hadn’t noticed. Yes, she’d thought it was a little strange, the way he’d rushed her down here, but she’d taken it for eagerness. Had she misread the situation?

                Conflict and indecision warred on his features, until he seemed to settle something and said, “How did you find it last night, Miss Granger, following my instructions?”

                Her feelings must have shown on her face because a lascivious smirk appeared on his, “Tell me, girl.”

                “W-well, Sir… it was exciting. I haven’t spent time that way before, not ever that I can remember. I’ve always sought orgasm, but last night I didn’t. I just did as you said, I focused on the sensations and well… I don’t know exactly. I almost thought I could have…” she drifted off and lowered her eyes.

                “Very interesting. You’re a very good girl,” she could hear his pleasure in his voice, “I wish to know about the thoughts that inspired such pleasure, Miss Granger. You will tell me about it shortly, but first come here.”

                Hermione stood and walked towards him stopping so close that her knees almost touched his.

                “Remove your robe.” She did.

                “Climb onto my lap.” She did.

                Hermione couldn’t feel his hardness yet and wanted to grind down and excite him.

                “I’m going to kiss you now, I want to taste your lips,” he said it blandly, but there was fire in his eyes and she sank into his lips.

                The kiss was gentle and passionate. Her hips began to rotate and she moaned into his mouth.

                “What a needy girl you are,” he muttered, pulling away from her lips, “Tell me. What dirty thoughts were running through your mind as you touched your delicious body.”

                Hermione felt herself flush and swallowed somewhat theatrically, “Well, Sir um I was naked and you, you had your clothing on.” He raised his eyebrows.

 

* * *

 

 

                Severus was interested in the first bit of information she’d chosen to divulge, he was tempted to question her about it, but decided to let her speak. He gave her over a minute, but she didn’t continue.

                “What were we doing, Miss Granger?”

                “You asked me what I wanted and I told you and we did what I wanted,” the words raced from her mouth; it was not what he wanted from her.

                “When I ask you to tell me about your dirty thoughts, I expect you to be explicit,” Severus expected her to rush to tell him now, but again he was left waiting. So he decided to tease her a little. She was more forthcoming when she was being stimulated directly.

                Severus moved his right hand from the place it had taken on her wait and insinuated it between her thighs. Rubbing her pussy through her knickers. There was a touch of moisture, but he wanted them saturated with need.

                She began to moan and he continued until she was writhing and panting and begging, “Please, please, please.” He removed his hand and she let out a frustrated growl. A look of shock crossed her face and apparently she’d been surprised at her own aggression.

                “Now, be explicit,” he ordered.

                “Will you continue?” Severus raised his eyebrows. He’d not seen her so forward before, clearly she wanted what he’d been giving.

                “Perhaps, but you will be explicit because I have instructed you to, because doing as I say and obeying me brings you pleasure. You will not do it for something in return,” he was firm on that point.

                A chastised look crossed her features and she mumbled, “Yes, Sir

                Miss Granger took a deep breath and continued, “You asked what I wanted and I told you that… that I wanted to worship your cock, to take you in my mouth.” Her head dropped.

                Severus was shocked he hadn’t expected her to say that and his eyes fell to her sweet perfect lips that still glistened from his kiss, “Then what?” his voice was somewhat strained to his own ear, but he was relatively certain that she hadn’t noticed.

                “Then, well you asked why I wanted to do that. I had to explain to you. It felt like I was convincing you. I told you that I regularly thought about what it would be like and how it would taste. I told you I wanted to take you in deep, Sir,” Severus saw that she was as turned on as he was by her words.

                “And then?”

                “You put your hands in my hair and made me open my mouth; you put it in my mouth. Gods, it was heaven,” she closed her eyes at the memory.

                “What next, Miss Granger?” He was all but salivating and he moved his fingers back to her core and rubbed her.

                “Mmmm… then I … I had to stop,” and at that word he stopped.

                “What? Why?”

                “It was too much, Sir.”

                Severus said nothing and took her lips and recommenced rubbing her cunt. She moaned and writhed and whimpered. He wanted to move to the topic that had aggravated him so much, the reason for which he’d brought her there in the first place, but he allowed himself to be side tracked for pleasure.

                “You want to be my good girl, don’t you?” he asked.

                “Please Sir, I’ll do anything to be your good girl,” she whimpered.

                “I’m going to remove your knickers. I want to touch your cunt directly. I’m going to slid my fingers through your juices and up into you,” he leaned over to her ear to say it and she shivered and gave her consent.

                Severus took the fabric of her wet knickers in his fist and tore them away from her body. Hermione let a startled scream that morphed into a moan.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

                Hermione was shocked at the way her need was taking over her. She knew she wanted… no needed to be obedient, but the need Professor Snape was inspiring in her was overwhelming. The way he’d torn her knickers away from her body was amazing. She knew he could easily have cast a spell to accomplish the same thing, but the feeling of the knickers being torn away, the strength it required (and thus demonstrated) and the need he must have felt to do it… all these things swam around her lust soaked mind in the seconds between the pain of the knickers being torn away and the pleasure of his fingers sliding through her folds.

                He manipulated her intimate flesh for a few minutes, allowing her to writhe around. Soon he put a stop to her unrestrained movements.

                “Be still, girl,” came his voice and she looked deep into his eyes and fought the instinct to move.

                Hermione was thrilled with his command and his apparent desire for her. His dark eyes flickered across her face. What was he looking for? His fingers manipulated her pussy and she moaned and clenched.

                “I could make you cum, girl. I can bring you to orgasm right now,” he said and despite her certainty of her inability to do so, she nodded and pleaded. He chuckled low in his throat, “But, not now. I need to see you before I will bring you that pleasure. I want to see all of your body. You are mine now and I would look upon you.”

                He took away his fingers as he said the words and Hermione felt her stomach turn in disappointment and revulsion. She needed to cum, but she could not let him see her. Professor Snape wrapped his fingers around her waist and she thought about the dampness that must be on her blouse.

                He pushed gently on her waist and she began to lose balance, causing her to step back away from him.

                She looked at his expectant face. He was waiting for her to remove her clothing and she wondered whether had he not ceased touching her, had he removed her clothing himself, would she have allowed him to do so and right now would she be climbing, racing towards paradise?

 

* * *

 

 

                Severus continued to look at her. He didn’t really think she would remove her clothes for him, but he certainly wanted her to and she had to know that she was his. He’d been so gentle with her that problems were arising. There was a touch of disobedience in her and he had to stop that now. She was clearly naturally submissive and she had much to give, he didn’t want to ruin that. He’d also pushed her boundaries, but done it safely. She’d sat on his lap a few times, but he wanted to introduce her to more.

                The role of a dominant was complicated and he enjoyed the complication, but it was a fine line to walk. Severus didn’t want to squander her gift by pushing her too hard or playing it too safe. She’d accepted him now, so he could push more.

                She began to shake, but this time her need wasn’t at the front of her mind, he could tell, she was afraid of what he asked of her.

                “Back to the floor, Miss Granger,” he let a soft smile grace his lips and when she was in position, he told her, “You’re a good girl, you have pleased me.”

                Miss Granger smiled and looked up at him, “Thank-you, Sir. I want to be good, but it’s hard. I’m yours, but I’m not ready. I don’t want you to see me naked and change your mind.”

                Severus was frustrated at this idea. This was a fear of hers. It was one of the reasons why it was so important that he must see all of her, and soon. He must show her that she could not deter him. She was his.

                “I will not change my mind. Listen to me: you are mine,” he was firm and he’d not intended to excite her, but he could see he had.

                “Yes. Yes I am yours. I can’t remove my clothing for you, but perhaps…” she cut off there.

                “Perhaps what?”

                “When you are touching me and talking to me in that commanding tone, well, I want you to see me. I can hardly think because I’m so turned on and it would be easier. You could take off my clothes and see me… see what’s yours, Sir,” she was flushed bright pink when she said it. Severus was surprised at her candour as well as her words.

                “You want me to play with your cunt and whisper filthy words to you as I slowly strip your clothing from your body?” he said.

                She nodded frantically and said, “Yes, Sir please.”

                “I’ll consider your request, but for now we must talk,” Severus said. He couldn’t strip her now. He’d lose all track of why he’d brought her to his rooms in the first place. Perhaps afterwards… or maybe he’d make her wait and order her back here tonight. “I have a somewhat important matter to discuss with you. You may stay where you are or come and sit at my knee and I will brush your pretty hair as I speak.”

                Severus was pleased when she moved to sit at his knee. It seemed she liked it as much as he did. He could feel his earlier annoyance returning.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

                Severus summoned the hair brush that he’d purchased just for her. To use on her. He’d planned to send it to her as a gift, but he wanted to slowly brush her hair now; perhaps another gift was in order then.             

                He began to brush her hair and she seemed lost in the sensation as she waited silently and patiently. He was annoyed. He’d thought back to her reaction yesterday at the table, her lack of discretion. Severus was nowhere near as annoyed as he had been, but he still needed to talk to her.

                “Miss Granger, it is essential that we keep the nature of our liaison secret. I’m happy with you and proud of you, but I don’t think that the added pressure of the expectations of others should be a part of this, at least not yet.”

                Severus was learning more and more about her and had included his pride because he was aware that her mind would have gone straight in that direction had he not pre-empted that train of thought.

                Her voice was soft and almost slurred when she replied, “I agree, Sir.”

                He was relieved and somewhat shocked at how quickly it had been resolved. He decided that he must not delay in speaking with her again. Miss Granger was agreeable, logical and obedient. She was a reasonable young woman and there was no cause for him to allow himself to get into such a state of annoyance.

                Severus felt somewhat foolish. He’d made such a big issue of this talk and she’d silenced his concerns in three quick words. He searched his mind for something else to discuss. He knew he had a few things that he had put off, but with them seemingly so in sync and making such progress, now seemed like a good time.

                “Excellent. I will have a few articles sent to your room; I wish you to read them and come to me prepared to discuss them on Monday afternoon, before the pupils arrive. The subject of them is linked with your research project. That is when we will draw up a schedule to continue your legilimency lessons.”

                “Yes, Sir. Thank you. Am I still able to make use of the pensieve?”

                “Of course. The nature of our association means that I will expect you to be open to me. I want you to hold nothing back from me, but I will expect that you open your mind in that manner. It must always be your choice to share yourself with me. Do you understand?” Severus was firm on this point.

                “I understand, Sir. I want to share with you and I will as much as I can,” she seemed earnest and keen to share now.

                “What would you like to share with me right now?” he lowered his voice and she made that sexy little hum in the back of her throat.

                “I would like to tell you how much I want you, Sir and I want the… the punishment you promised. Will you only discipline me if I do something bad?” she began boldly, but then changed her declaration to a question.

                Severus put the brush down and wrapped his fist in her soft hair. He tugged lightly and she moved to follow his imperative. Soon she was settled in his lap. He kissed her, his tongue plundered her mouth. She moaned and attempted to follow his mouth as he pulled away.

                “Never curb your desires with me. State what you want,” he murmured against her mouth, “So you want discipline… I want to discipline you. Once you’ve orgasmed once by your own hand and once by mine, you may request discipline whenever you want.”

                “Mmm yes thank you, Sir. May I try to make myself cum tonight?” Damn, the girl was eager. He was pleased that she seemed to think it was attainable, a huge step forward.

                “Yes, you may. I know my earlier direction was to touch yourself while on you back. Listen to this amendment: You must strip yourself naked and touch your nipples as before, but then you must get on your knees on the floor and play with your pussy as you will, enjoy the sensations for the first three minutes, if you then desire to continue in pursuit of orgasm, you may,” he instructed.

                “Thank you, Sir,” he could see the desire in her eyes.

                Severus kissed her then, plunging the fingers of his left hand into her hair and then sliding his right hand between her legs. She moaned and writhed. Then she pulled away from his kiss. He was slightly wrong footed by this, but then she spoke.

                “Please, Sir. Please fulfil my fantasy. Let me take you in my mouth,” her voice was dripping with lust and need. There was fire in her eyes and he was sorely tempted to give in.

                He gave it a moment’s thought and said.

                “On your knees once more for me, girl.”


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

                Hermione was shaking with excitement. He was going to let her please him. She felt like she would cum the moment she saw it. She got down on her knees and anticipated the reveal of his cock. She’d imagined it so many times and he was finally going to let her please him. _You’ll only disappoint him. He’s probably had so many women pleasing him this way, what on Earth do you think you have to give that is special?_ It had been so long since she’d heard the voice so loudly in her mind.  She dropped her head and looked at her knees.

                She wasn’t sure whether Professor Snape had been aware of her brief internal struggle. When his voice came it was somewhat formal, “I will not allow you to suck me today, Miss Granger. We have more to discuss at any rate.”

                Hermione internally breathed a sigh of relief. She really wanted to please him, but suddenly was certain of her inability to do so.

                “The final thing I want to discuss with you is your reluctance to attend the staff gathering tomorrow. I realised that with everything else going on I had forgotten to discuss this with you as well as the conversation I had with Minerva on your behalf,” he still sounded formal.              

                “Well I didn’t want to go, Sir,” she said shortly. She felt he was well aware of enough of her issues. Hermione suddenly felt so useless and ridiculous.

                “Why not?” his tone brooked no discussion and she felt herself reacting to the implied command for her to supply further information.

                “I sometimes have difficulty with social obligations, Sir. I can’t handle it and just don’t want to go,” she looked up at him and saw and open, understanding expression on his face. She’d feared that he would be impatient, but there he was listening patiently. It inspired her to try and develop her explanation. “I don’t know why exactly. I just fear that I’ll be bad company or upset and annoy people. I don’t want to ruin the gathering. It’s just safer and easier to avoid these things altogether.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

                Severus kept looking into her face. He saw sincerity and genuine concern. She was afraid that she would annoy or upset him. He reached out his hand and rubbed the soft skin of her cheek. She hummed and leant into his caress.

                “You’re presence and company is enchanting. You will attend tomorrow evening,” she looked at him with pleading eyes and so he explained, “Minerva would not bend on this point. She has said staff must attend, but may leave whenever they choose. Listen to my instructions. Tomorrow evening you will look for signs of other either enjoying your company or finding it distasteful. When we see each other on Sunday you will tell me of your observations.

                “What will you wear?” the instructions had been given. He didn’t want to give her time to protest, not that he expected her to.

                She hesitated minutely, “I hadn’t considered it, Sir.”

                “Consider it now.”

                Miss Granger shuddered briefly, apparently at the firm command, “Perhaps black trousers and a black shirt, Sir.”

                “I’m sure you’ll look lovely in whatever you choose, but perhaps a dress? It would please me to see you in a dress with your hair loose and I’d imagine you might enjoy the easy access it will provide,” he finished with a smirk.

                “Mmm yes, Sir. I have a black dress or a dark green dress. Which should I wear?”

                “Surprise me.”


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

                Harry looked at his beautiful wife cradling his son. Her silky red hair was loose and fluttering past her shoulders. He was so lucky and he’d never take what he had for granted, but that’s what he’d done with Hermione. He was concerned. Draco had made her sound so alone. She was a great friend and a pretty witch. He had lots of friends at the ministry now and he wondered if there was someone there who may suit her.

                He sat down heavily onto the floral furniture they’d chosen and rested his stubbly chin on his clenched fist. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. His wife was a perceptive woman who was very sensitive to his moods; she didn’t need to use those skills to tell there was something on his mind today.

                “What’s up, love?” Ginny asked her genuine care and concern saturated her words.

                “Just thinking about Hermione,” he replied absentmindedly. He looked to Ginny and her nose wrinkled in unconscious annoyance. He chuckled, “Not like that. I’m a bit worried about her. I know we’re trying to set Neville up, but maybe we could bring someone for her too.”

                Ginny’s whole demeaner calmed and she seemed very interested in the prospect. She was a fiery witch, who was fiercely jealous of him, and he loved that about her.

                They discussed it at length and decided to invite one more person to the party tomorrow. Ginny wanted to floo Claude right away, but Harry had other ideas and pulled his wife into him and kissed her.

 

* * *

 

 

                Draco was running. He was feeling a little bit cooped up and, although he didn’t want to admit it to himself, nervous about tomorrow night. He was concerned about how Neville would react to the attempted matchmaking. He was concerned about how Harry might react to how Hermione might react to Severus. But, as selfish as it seemed, he was mostly concerned about how things would go with Astoria. She’d agreed to come with him, but she hadn’t agreed to be his. He’d started to rethink inviting her. Maybe he should have taken her out on a properly intimate romantic date first, but then again this would give him a definite second chance. He could appeal to her sense of fair play and ask for a second chance at a proper date if the staff party didn’t go well.

                Draco realised that he didn’t quite know where he was. He’d allowed himself to get lost in thought and was now rather deeper in the forest than he’d expected to get. He stopped and looked around. The foliage was thick and intimidating. The earthy smell of the forest assaulted his nostrils. He saw a large boulder to his left and trudged over to in and slowly sat down on it’s cold uneven surface.

                He was unconcerned at being in the forest unarmed and led back on the boulder, allowing himself to catch his breath. He clasped his finger together across his lean stomach and again allowed his mind to flutter off in the direction of Miss Greengrass. Draco had taken her virginity; he pictured that night in his mind. She’d been timid, but passionate. He’d never had a woman so passionate, before or since. He hadn’t expected her to be untouched, but had loved that she was. She followed his lead, but was not afraid to take control, once she got her bearings. She thought about the way she’d flipped him over and moved his hands to her waist and urged him to guide her. She’d been glorious and he wanted her again.

                Draco felt himself begin to harden and sat up quickly and looked around. He stood up and thought about how far he’d come. A year ago, he would never have sat you in the open that way, for fear of attack. His face clouded. Should he be worried about tomorrow night? No. He’d be with the entire staff and he hadn’t had a particularly bad encounter in a long time.   

                He calmed and drew his wand from the holster on his wrist.

                “Point me,” he muttered. It was a modification of the spell that, along with intent, would point him to his intended destination, rather than due north. He couldn’t use Hogwarts as his aim, because of the multitude of protection spells on the castle, but he could use Hogsmeade. By choosing this direction, he would be led out of the forest and that’s all he needed to find his way back.

 

* * *

 

 

                Hermione had returned to her rooms via the floo and upon her small desk sat five separate articles on the subject of memory charms and the variables to consider in their reversal. Two of the articles, she’d read before. She decided to re-read them before starting on the others. She loved that Professor Snape expected to discuss them with her and that, in all the excitement, he’d been true to his word.

                She’d enjoyed her encounter with him this afternoon. Hermione had been surprised to perceive his annoyance, but was glad when it had seemed to quickly abate.

                When she’d finished reading the articles and jotting down a few of her thoughts, Hermione wandered over to her cupboard and opened it to look at the dresses she’d mentioned to the professor and began to consider what precisely she would wear tomorrow night in her attempt to impress him. She fought off the voice as best she could, but the word _fruitless!_ still managed to slip through.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Aurora arrived at the staff party two hours before it was due to begin. She looked gorgeous in the slinky, form fitting black laced dress she wore. Her hair was tied back in a severe bun and so the bare back of the spaghetti-strapped garment was visible. She knew she wouldn’t only make Severus drool wearing this.

She found herself shuffling around the party-room that was an annex to the main drinking area of The Three Broomsticks. She checked that there were suitable amounts of party food. It was mostly innocuous snacks – sandwiches and the like- but there were also a few tricks such as canary creams etc. Aurora wondered at Rosemerta’s intentions in providing these.

She had a fluted glass in her hand already; a little champagne never hurt anyone. It also gave her feasible cause to meet many of the wait staff prior to the gathering. Two gentlemen had been on the receiving end of a little flirtation. Aurora simply intended to lay the foundations in case Severus did not choose to partake of her charms. She felt fairly villainous, but in reality Aurora thought of herself as a reasonable witch. She felt that Severus and anyone else was fair game. Aurora wasn’t out to hurt anyone; her main aim was to have fun and find some interesting and enjoyable company. There was nothing wrong with that.

 

* * *

 

 

Neville assessed his reflection. He looked smart with his black trousers and Gryffindor red shirt. He assumed that he’d match Hermione – obviously she’d be sporting house colours – and this should send her a subconscious message that they should spend some time together. He’d felt furious when he’d seen Draco leaving her room that morning, but I reality he was simply jealous. Now though, he’d decided to try and put it behind him. He knew Draco well and his attentions weren’t to be held by one woman.

 Neville saw Hermione as his perfect match and this fling with Draco was nothing. He would show her that he was interested at this party. He intended to take a little Dutch courage, ask her to dance and then ask her out. The plan was fool-proof. Hermione was way too lovely to say no.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco stood at Astoria’s door and pulled at the collar of his grey shirt, the picture of the clichéd suitor nervous at the arrival of the object of his desire. The event was a mere hour away and he’d decided to arrive a little early to her home. Although she lived with her parents, the home was almost a large as Malfoy Manor so he didn’t expect to see them unless Astoria wanted that. Draco was prepared to spend time with them if it would please her.

Astoria appeared at the door, a vision of perfection. Draco coughed and handed her the bouquet of pale peonies that reminded him of the flush in her cheeks on the night he’d taken her. He was wise enough to keep this to himself though.

“You look ravishing, Astoria,” he proclaimed. She flushed in response and he was thrust back to that night briefly.

“Come in, Draco. I’m not quite ready. Call Pepper if you would like a beverage. My father is in his study working, but otherwise, we’re alone.” With that she flounced off to prepare herself.

It was a mere ten minutes later when she reappeared in a Ravenclaw blue gown that accentuated her assets. He walked towards her as if imperiused. He reached his hands out towards her. Draco tugged her against him and kissed her deeply. He could feel her responding and he ran his hands over her derriere. She moaned gently into his mouth.

Wham.

Draco looked around dazedly. He was on his arse.

“Astoria, wha-“

“Don’t push it Draco.”

      

* * *

          

Severus stood outside Miss Granger’s room in irritation. The portrait guarding her chambers was regarding him with faint disgust and outright disapproval. He felt somewhat hypocritical. After warning her of the importance of secrecy, here he was poised to escort her to the staff party. His nose wrinkled in disgust as he considered the term.

Miss Granger suddenly appeared with a shy smile on her face. Severus was shocked at her transformation. She wore a long sleeved laced emerald dress. It dipped to reveal a beautiful pale cleavage and revealed a small waist. The skirt flared out and fell to her mid-calf and therefore he could see that she wore black silken tights. On her feet were black heeled shoes with pretty little bows at the heels. He wild mane flowed over her shoulders. By the time he looked back to her face she was biting her lip.

He huffed out, “Gods,” before taking the two strides required to bring himself flush against her. “Miss Granger, you’re beautiful.” If he’d had time to think, he may have felt a little foolish at his awed declaration. Instead, he placed a long fingered hand at the small of her back and another behind her head and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. His passion wasn’t gentle, but he was awed by her beauty. She responded as prettily as ever.

 Severus pulled away slightly and looked deeply into her eyes. How he wanted to push her back into her rooms and have his way with her.

“I am a fortunate man, Miss Granger,” he told her.

“No, Professor I’m the…”

“I am a fortunate man for you belong to me. You are mine, girl,” he kissed her less gently this time. She began to moan and writhe against him and he used his body to push her back into her rooms. She submitted willingly.

“Ahem.”

Severus looked up to see the portrait smirking somewhat enviously at him.

“May we help you?” Severus sneered. He was annoyed at himself. They could have been seen by anyone and they had been. Bloody hell, paintings were much more difficult to cow into obedience.

“Oh excuse me, Lord Stephan,” came Miss Granger’s voice. “May I introduce Professor Snape?” They went about introductions and pleasantries. Severus observed her manner with the painting and found it very similar to the affect she had assumed during her interaction with Marcus.

“Lord Stephan, I must demand your discretion,” Severus stated.

The painting replied with assurances and Miss Granger didn’t seem at all uncertain of his trustworthiness. She continued to talk to the painting who was very solicitous, not to mention complimentary. Severus observed that, if another person spoke to her in such a way, he would be quite furious. It didn’t sit completely right with him as it was, but she appeared to really like the portrait. She was very animated and comfortable with it. He decided not to make his discontent known.

Severus conspicuously glanced at his watch, “Come, Miss Granger, it’s time we left. Goodbye Lord Stephan.”

She and the portrait exchanged heartfelt goodbyes. For him the portrait only said, “Professor.”

  

* * *

 

 

As they walked towards the gate, Severus felt the urge to reclaim his territory. Her interactions with the portrait had been innocent, but he wanted to see her flushed with need once more before he was forced to surrender her to a room full of strangers. They were alone on the path; he cast a quick spell to make sure.

“Miss Granger, I must tell you again. You are beautiful to me. It will be a chore to hand you off when we reach the pub,” her fingers clutched his forearm and she hummed noncommittally.

“I wish I could stay with you all night, Sir,” she said softly.

“I am proud of you for coming. I am very aware of how difficult this is for you, but I am certain that you will enjoy yourself,” he said.

She didn’t respond verbally, possibly to avoid a disagreement.   

“Perhaps a wager is in order,” Severus suggested. She simply looked at him quizzically. He was pleased to see that she’d come out of her shell more and more in recent days. He enjoyed her deference in sexual situations, but there were times were he would be pleased to encounter the feisty young woman he’d known.

He answered her unspoken query, “Well you seem certain you will not enjoy yourself. I am equally certain that you will. Shall we have a bet?”

“For money?” her nose wrinkled in distaste.

“Oh I’m sure we can think of far more interesting stakes, my dear,” he smirked at the juxtaposition of excitement and wariness in her face.

“What would you like, Sir?”

“Everything you have to give, but specifically for this wager: when I win, you will bare your beautiful breasts to me.”

 

* * *

 

 

He said it with such certainty that she shook a little and nodded. Hermione considered this. It was perfectly possible that she would enjoy herself and be subject to his demands. This puzzled her a little, but she merely said, “And if I win?”

He smirked at her, “What would you have of me?”

She didn’t think at all before saying, “Punish me, physically. Spank me.”

Hermione bowed her head a little as he frowned, “No, Miss Granger, I have explained the requirements for that. Might I make a suggestion?” he didn’t wait for her response before continuing, “If you win, I will…”

“No, Sir, I know what I want,” Hermione realised her error in his deep frown of annoyance, “Sorry, Sir. I want to taste you please. If I win, let me please you with my mouth.”

“What a good girl you are,” he proclaimed, seemingly appeased by her apology, “You have created a wager in which I cannot loose. If you win, you will take me in that sweet little mouth and follow my every direction. If I win, you will reveal your breasts and follow my every direction. Do we have a deal?”

She agreed and they walked on.

“I can hear your mind whirring, Miss Granger. What is wrong?” he said the words with patience.

“I don’t quite understand, Sir. I will do as you say anyway. Why don’t you simply tell me, right now, make me reveal myself to you,” Hermione knew she’d be unable to obey if he did that, but she simply wanted to understand him.

“Don’t seek to understand my methods, girl. Simply obey. That is your role in this,” he was firm and his silky voice made her shiver.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Excellent. Now, tell me about your undergarments.”

 

* * *

 

 

Severus was amused by her surprised huff.

“Excuse me, Sir?”

“What are you wearing beneath that pretty dress?”

“A bra and some knickers,” she whispered.

“Describe them to me. Titillate me. I wish to be able to picture you without that dress whenever my mind wanders this evening,” he said it as though he were asking about the ingredients of a particularly complicated potion.

“Well, Sir… they are black and lacy. They are a matched set. Semi-transparent,” she reeled off the details afraid that they weren’t interesting to him. Severus was all but salivating. He could see them clearly in his mind’s eye.

“And the knickers, Miss Granger, are they wet?” he asked.

“They are damp, Sir.”

He tutted and shook his head, “That simply won’t do. If I am to have any chance of seeing your breasts this evening,” he saw her eyebrows raise at that, “we must ensure they are soaked.”

They passed the gates and now were on the deserted trail between the school boundaries and the small town. He pulled her a few steps off the beaten path and her delightful little pants began again.

“Pull your tights down, Miss Granger.”

“But-but, Sir…”

“No-one can see you. Now do as I say.”


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 

“Sir, these aren’t tights, they’re thigh highs,” she rushed the words out, clearly concerned that he would interrupt her again.

“Allow me to investigate,” he murmured. He pulled her a little further into the shadows and dropped, bending his knees and leaning onto the balls of his feet. He encircled her right ankle and slid his hands up the material covering her leg. When he reached her knee, he said, “Spread your legs for me.” She groaned gently and obeyed. He continued up the thigh and when he reached bare skin he massaged her gently. He stated there for a short time, getting her used to his touch. She was shifting a little and he was sorely tempted to tell her to pull up her skirts for him, but felt it may be a little too much for her.

He stayed there for perhaps a minute more and then repeated his actions on her left leg. She was panting heavily by now, but was prevented from clamping her legs together by the placement of his hands.

“Please, Sir.”

“Not yet, girl. Tell me what you are thinking,” he said.

“I can’t think, Sir. Please just touch my pussy,” she begged.

“Soon. Are you excited about the idea of revealing your tits to me?” he used the crude term to excite her and her desperate moan demonstrated his success.

“Yes, yes Sir. Anything just touch me,” her need was palpable. He loved the sound of desperation in her voice.

He didn’t respond; he simply slid his fingers up to her knickers and started to stroke her. From his position, he saw her head fall forward and he looked into her eyes as he deliberately licked his lips. She attempted to begin humping his fingers. He allowed her to try for a little while before abruptly placing a little smack to her pussy. Her moan was almost feral and it tempted him to repeat the action. She hissed out her pleasure.

“Would you like me to finger your pussy, Miss Granger?”

“Yes, yes please, Sir,” she groaned and her head dropped backwards.

“Ah, ah not to eager. You’ve yet to hear my conditions,” he felt playful. “You will remove your knickers and put them in your mouth. They will remain there while I tease you; you will not be permitted orgasm, unless you have some success of your own? No. Then no orgasm from me. Once I am ready for us to leave, you will place your knickers in my pocket and you will not be able to remove the evidence of your need. You will remain wet and ready all evening. Not that you know my expectations, would you like me to continue?”

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione was briefly shocked by his words, but it was easy to answer with her arousal clouded thoughts.

“Yes please, Sir, touch me.”

He removed his hands and stood.

“Take your knickers off, girl.”

She rushed to follow his directive. The second they were in her hands she raised the wet garment to her lips and placed them in her mouth.

“Good girl.”

And his fingers were there, inside her, fucking her. She was moaning and grinding like a slut. Loving the feel of his expert digits. He was whispering praises in her ear and softly licking her there. Hermione was pumping her hips, clutching his shoulders and moaning. Gods she was so close. She was tempted to let go and simply see if she were able to achieve orgasm, but the draw of obedience was stronger than the draw of a completion she’d never known. She let out a panicked series of moans to warn him of her predicament.

He removed his fingers with a smirk and sucked them clean, briefly closing his eyes. He looked as though he were swallowing down the nectar of the Gods. When he was finished he neatly plucked the knickers from her mouth and slipped them into the inner pocket of the jacket of his robes.

He pulled her close and kissed her gently, pulling away as she tried to deepen the kiss. She dropped her gaze to his shoes and waited for whatever would come next.

“Now my sexy little sprite, let us get to the Three Broomsticks, before our absence is noted.”

She could feel how wet she was and was certain that the scent was detectable, but she was too keyed up to care. She was desperate for more. She wondered whether she would be permitted to slip of and make the attempt herself. She chanced a glance at Professor Snape. No she’d try to endure the need.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 

                As they walked into The Three Broomsticks, they were ushered straight into a room off the main floor of the pub by an attractive young man. The boy clearly assumed there was no way that such a pretty young witch could be involved with Severus if one were to consider the very interested glance he was giving Miss Granger. Severus was a very jealous and possessive wizard, but he couldn’t help his amusement at Miss Granger’s complete lack of interest in the boy and after all, it was Severus who had her wet knickers in his pocket and the promise of either what was certain to be, under his direction, a stellar blow job or a very beautiful view.

                At the party, most of the staff were already present and engaged in conversation. There was some music playing, but no one appeared to be dancing yet. Miss Granger let go of his arm immediately, the moment they walked in. He wondered if she was mindful of his recent warning.

                Aurora appeared in front of him, she’d clearly made an effort, he could see every curve of her body in the tight dress she was wearing and by the way she was swaying, she’d already had a fair few drinks.  As Aurora collapsed into his arms with a little fit of giggles and a rather unattractive snort, he caught her with good humour and glanced to see how Miss Granger was faring and was pleased to see her being dragged towards one Potter by another.

                “It is much too early for you to be this drunk, Aurora,” he grumbled.

                “Oh Severus, how are we to have any fun if we don’t have a drink or two,” she replied as she dragged him towards the bar. Severus nodded to Minerva in greeting and thought of the knickers against his chest. He certainly knew of a few ways to have fun without a drink.

 

* * *

 

 

                Hermione allowed Ginny to drag her over to Harry. She had glanced towards Professor Snape to tell him she was going, but the words died on her lips when she saw Professor Sinistra in his arms. It hurt, a lot. It seemed that moments ago he’d had his fingers inside her and now he had another woman in his arms.  She shook herself a little, remembered the importance of their discretion and appreciated what he’d given her. She was grateful for the thickness of her skirts, it made her less aware of the absence of her knickers.

                When they got to Harry she smiled broadly allowed him to pull her into a hug of greeting. Her mind wandered briefly to her pussy, but she was pretty sure that the others couldn’t tell. They caught up, but Harry mostly stayed quiet as it hadn’t been long since she’d seen him. Ginny looked marvellous as always. They both marvelled at how she looked, but she found herself a bit annoyed. She knew how they saw her: fragile Hermione. They felt they always had to build her up. She thought back to the things Professor Snape had said, while she didn’t believe every word she knew he found her attractive and wanted her.

                Suddenly, Ginny’s smile broadened and Harry lapsed in a strange sort of fake cough. Hermione furrowed her brow in puzzlement.

                “Hello. You must be Hermione,” said a smooth voice from behind her.

                Hermione turned and was faced with a striking grey-haired gentleman who looked to be around 40 years old. He wore a smart muggle suit and she thought he had very kind eyes.

                “Yes, that’s me. Have we met?” she wondered if he’d wandered in from the bar area.

                The man looked to Harry, who continued to cough inanely. Ginny rolled her eyes and said, “Hermione, this is Claude Watts, he works with Harry at the ministry. Claude, this is Hermione Granger.”

                “Pleased to meet you, Mr Watts,” Hermione was baffled. This was a Hogwarts staff night out, what made Harry and Ginny, who weren’t even staff members themselves, think that it would be appropriate to bring someone else?

                “Please, it’s Claude and hope you don’t mind me calling you Hermione,” he said it with such surety that she readily agreed.

                They all fell into conversation. Hermione noticed that Ginny was making a lot of effort. Attempting to manoeuvre the conversation so that Hermione and Claude were left discussing topics of mutual interest. Claude was muggle-born, 42 and still spent a fair amount of time in the muggle world. He was very interested in her plans for the curriculum and seemingly interested in her in general. Hermione was a little self-conscious, but considering the fact that she was focused on how pleased Severus was with her, she didn’t really worry as much as she would have.

                Abruptly, the music changed and Ginny turned a broad, somewhat sinister looking smile on her husband. Hermione began to giggle and Claude looked mystified.

                Harry rubbed his hand through his messy hair then held a reluctant hand out to Ginny, “Ginny, would you like to dance?”

                “Why, yes Harry. I’d love to.” She took his hand and off they went.

                Claude looked to Hermione, clearly still confused, but he took his opportunity, “Dance with me, Hermione and you can explain what that was all about.” He reached out a confident hand and caught hold of hers. He pulled Hermione to him before she had the chance to consider, let alone decline.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

“You’re a wonderful dancer, Hermione,” Claude said. The witch blushed prettily. She was a little bit younger than him, but she was a very attractive and mature witch. Of course, he’d known of her before Harry mentioned, but he’d never considered what the ‘brightest witch of her age’ might be like in person. He had to confess himself intrigued.

“Thank you, Claude,” she replied then dropped her eyes in what he could only call a maidenly fashion; it seemed absurd to think that she might be... He tried to pull her tighter to him, but she gently resisted and glanced around her. It seemed she did not want to get to close in a room full of her colleagues. He could respect that.

“Tell me: what is going on with those two?” she looked into his face as he began to talk and he smiled down into her warm eyes and she smiled widely before replying.

“It’s silly really, but Harry loathes dancing.” She glanced over at her friend who was basically swaying around and seemed to be gritting his teeth. “Ginny loves to dance, so when he proposed she said he’d need to dance with her regularly and if they were out, there is a list of songs that, when they come on, he has to ask her to dance. She adds to the list all the time.”

“Clever woman,” Claude laughed.

“Yes, she is. She’s perfect for Harry. I have always been grateful to Ginny. She is why he survived the war.  She kept him fighting and brought him back to himself afterwards,” Claude heard the love in her voice and perceived her kind heart as another attractive quality. He led the witch into another turn around the room and she cast her eyes down a little, before looking back up to him and beginning a conversation on the similarities and differences between the laws that governed aurors and those that governed muggle police. What a wonder she was.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry took his eyes off his gorgeous wife for a second and glanced around the room. Bloody hell, Sinistra looked half-cut already and Minerva was in a deep conversation with Flitwick. Then he followed Ginny’s gaze towards Hermione and Claude.

“They seem to be hitting it off,” she said, but there was a touch of uncertainty in her voice, “We are doing the right thing here?”

“Yes, love, she needs someone more than a friend. Someone to be close to,” he liked the idea of Hermione having someone for herself.

“I know what you mean, but why are we so sure that a relationship is what she needs?”

“Trust me, Ginny. This will be good for her.”

Ginny still looked unsure. He tugged her closer as the song changed and she moulded her body against him. Her head pressed against his chest. Harry kissed her crown and endured the discomfort of the dance in service of the feel of his wife against him.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco was occupied by Astoria. She seemed to see it as her own personal mission to drive him wild. She looked gorgeous and she knew it. She had him at her beck and call like a lapdog. This was not a typical role for him. He was used to women panting over him and this was probably why he was so interested in her.

“Uh Draco,” her sweet little voice came with promise of another little request. She was smiling and he replied. “Could you get me a drink?”

“Enough. You know I want you, stop taking advantage woman,” there was a little bite behind his words, but she only laughed. “If you want a drink,” he grabbed her by the hand, “you can come with me to get it.” She continued to laugh as he dragged her off like a caveman.

 

* * *

 

 

Neville was at the bar when Draco dragged Astoria over, but was too preoccupied with his surveillance of Hermione and this bloke whom she seemed wrapped up in. He was on his fourth pint of mead and was far removed from the mild mannered polite young man that he was usually seen as. He ordered another as Draco handed Astoria a daisyroot draught and sipped his own glass of Ogden’s.

“Neville, mate?” came Draco’s voice.

 “Huh, what?” Neville looked over.

“Neville, I was trying to introduce you. Neville this is Astoria Greengrass, my girlfriend, oof,” Draco was cut off by Astoria’s elbow in his ribs.

“I’m Astoria. I’m here with Draco, but I’m not his girlfriend,” she held out her hand and Neville took it warily. He was very surprised. In one sentence, Draco had confused Neville’s understanding of the relationship between him and Hermione and admitted to greater interest in one woman than Neville had ever heard from him.

“Astoria, it’s nice to meet you properly,” he said, finally.

Draco was grinning at the witch and rubbing his aching midriff wryly.

“Astoria, knows that becoming my girlfriend is an inevitability. She’s just enjoying putting me down and jabbing me in the ribs,” Draco said as he dodged another elbow.

Astoria disagreed with him again and they broke off into a teasing little argument and Neville, losing interest, turned his head back to Hermione. He watched the old buzzard wooing her and downed the rest of his pint before storming over.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione spotted Neville coming towards her and smiled at him.

“Neville, hi, this is Claude W..” she began, but he already had hold of her hand and her waist and was pulling her towards him, “Hey, Neville, what’s wr…”

“Come and dance with me, Hermione,” Neville insisted.

“Wait, Neville, I was just telling Claude, I wanted to sit for a minute,” she protested. Hermione looked towards Claude who seemed to be assessing the situation and preparing himself to pull her back from Neville when Neville said:

“Uh Claude? I need to speak with her. Shove off, will you?”

Hermione saw Claude’s offended look and quickly said her apologies and tried to explain that Neville was a close friend and that she would see him later. He smiled graciously and strode off in the direction of the bar.

Neville wrapped an arm around her and pulled her flush against him. Hermione felt very uncomfortable and placed her palms on his chest trying to push him away. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and tried to speak to him.

“Neville, what’s wrong?” she said again. He was squeezing her tightly and she looked around for some explanation of what was going on.

 

* * *

 

 

Severus, who saw Neville mauling his witch, made his way towards the pair with a savage scowl on his lips, ready to pull them apart.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Draco saw Severus storming towards Neville and Hermione and, without a word to Astoria, rushed off to intercept.

"Neville, don't be so selfish. I believe this is my dance Professor Granger," he said with levity in his tone and his usual cocky grin.

Neville's face turned red; he turned on his heel and strode away. Draco perceived Severus re-direct his steps and then sighed as he watched Astoria down her daisyroot draught, slam her glass down and walk off in the direction of the loos.

"What's going on with Neville?" Draco looked to Hermione and shrugged blaming the alcohol. He found it a bit absurd. The Hermione he knew from his school days would never have gone along with that whole charade. She'd have called Neville out, stamped on his foot and told him to get it together. He missed that Hermione. Punches in the face notwithstanding.

"Who was the silver fox?" Draco waggled his eyebrows. He decided if he just sorted Hermione out, he could go and grovel to Astoria all the more quickly.

"A work friend of Harry's. He's a nice guy. I've seen you hanging off Astoria all night. What's happening there?" Draco had to fight not to show the shock; maybe she wasn't so far from the girl he'd known.

"Nothing. She's going to be my girlfriend and hasn't accepted that fact yet," he said. Despite his attempt at a humorous tone, he could tell his delivery was a touch melancholy.

"Try wooing her a bit Draco. I'm sure you can turn on the charm when you have a mind to."

Draco continued dancing until he saw Astoria. He located Severus and decided to do the old man a favour.

"Hermione sorry, there's Astoria. Here, Severus, dance with Hermione. I have a witch to charm," he neatly handed Hermione over to the wizard she clearly wanted and zipped off after Astoria who appeared to be heading towards the door.

* * *

Neville shook his head and turned his face into the cool summer breeze. Damn, he felt like a fool. Why had he let himself get so caught up in this 'love' for Hermione? He'd held Hermione way too tightly (and he felt ashamed of the way he'd acted), but knew now that there could be nothing between him and Hermione. She looked pretty tonight in her green dress, but he didn't  _want_ her. He didn't really feel anything more than friendship for her.

"Hey, Neville? Here: have some water," a bottle of water was thrust in his direction.

He looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Hannah? Hannah Abbot?"

* * *

Severus looked down on the top of her curly head. She seemed content in his arms. They music was slow and it was a muggle song. Leonard Cohen, if he wasn't much mistaken.

"I see you've been dancing for quite a while. Would you care for a beverage, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, finally Sir. It's seems a lifetime since I mentioned to Claude that I'd like to take a break," she smiled up at him.

"Come."

He led her towards the bar. Severus ordered a glass of Ogden's for himself and a cranberry juice for Miss Granger.

"If you'd like something alcoholic next, then order it, but if you're thirsty, let quench that first," he spoke quietly. She nodded in compliance and thanked him for the drink before beginning to inelegantly glug it down.

He drew her to an empty booth just off the dancing area and sipped his drink as he watched her.

"Are you still wet?"

She coughed over her drink and her eyes darted around. She nodded quickly.

"Excellent. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, Sir. How is your evening?"

Severus smirked, she clearly hadn't given a second thought to their wager. It irked him some to know that he hadn't factored into the enjoyment at all, but he was pleased at it none-the-less.

"Quite well, Miss Granger and certain to get better when I collect my winnings," he watched her eyes widen as it occurred to her what her admission meant.

"I um Sir… perhaps we could…. Well is there another option," Severus was unsurprised to hear her attempt to back out of their agreement.

"You would seek to withhold from me that which is rightfully mine?" he infused his voice with the disappointment that he honestly felt. He'd go slowly, but he'd not falsify his feelings. Not ever.

"No, Sir," she rushed out, "I just… it's difficult for me and I wondered if perhaps there was a possibility that…"

"No, girl, there's no other option. I want that which I was promised. Never fear. I'll ensure that you're out of your mind with the need for me to touch you. You'll do whatever I ask of you and you may feel safe in the knowledge that I won't ask for more than you are able to give," his words excited and reassured her at the same time. She could feel her pussy getting wetter and she stifled a little moan as he spoke.

"Now follow my instructions to the letter. Once Minerva has given whatever pithy little speech she intends, you will make your way to the ladies. Put a silencing charm around your stall and reach your fingers beneath your skirt. Rub your clit for one minute, no more, no less, and then smack your pussy three times, as I did on our way here. Repeat these directions four times and then suck your fingers clean. Before you leave tonight, you will seek me out. We will return to the castle together, although there may be the necessity of returning with other members of staff. If this is the case, you will await my arrival in your room. If it is not, I will escort you there directly. I will have my bounty tonight, Miss Granger and be assured, I am counting the minutes."

With that he stood up and left her there fruitlessly trying to compose herself.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Ginny dropped gracelessly into the seat that Professor Snape had vacated and started fussing over Hermione's dress and hair.

"Harry and Claude are on their way over with a bottle of wine," she said in an almost questioning tone that confused Hermione somewhat.

"Great. Claude is really nice Ginny, but why did you bring him? This is a Hogwarts staff function. Even you and Harry being here was pushing it. What did Minerva say about you bringing someone else along?" Hermione asked.

"Well, she hasn't said anything and obviously we brought him to meet you! He really seems to like you. What do you think of him?"

Hermione looked at her friend in surprise. What would Claude want with her? And what could she want with him when she had Professor Snape – although, of course Ginny was unaware of this? She was about to reply when then men sat down.

Harry next to Ginny and Claude sat next to her.

Again, Ginny spent time manipulating the conversation, but as Hermione was aware of her motives, she decided to extricate herself from the situation. Before she could move, she heard the tinkling sound of a fork against a wine glass.

All the occupants of the room turned their heads towards Minerva.

"Thank you all for your attendance here tonight. Particularly to _my_  staff. The rest of the general public who have appeared, well, I'm sure Rosmerta thanks you for your custom," she paused to give a trademark McGonagall stare at the offenders in the crowd. Hermione noticed Claude was not concerned and merely tilted his lip into a grin and raised his glass towards the older witch. Hermione respected his confidence.

While Minerva continued with her speech, Hermione found herself briefly examining Claude. He certainly was an intelligent, interesting gentleman. She needed to clarify her lack of interest though, because it was only Professor Snape that she wanted. She looked over to Professor Snape and flushed to see his eyes upon her. He was frowning, but she attributed that to his boredom in Minerva's speech.

"…it is a shame that one of the new members of staff was unable to attend, but I'm sure we will all do our best to make Ms Smart, our new librarian, welcome when she arrives…"

The second the noise recommenced in the room, Hermione made her escape into the bathroom.

* * *

Severus found himself smirking as he watched Miss Granger dash off to the toilet. He didn't find himself particularly threatened by the man with whom she'd spent so much time this evening and that was an odd sensation for him. He was usually jealous and rather insecure and with a youthful beauty like his witch he expected that to be multiplied ten-fold. However, this was Hermione Granger: a more true and loyal witch he couldn't imagine.

There was one thing that made him somewhat uncomfortable: the way she was so open and forthcoming with that other wizard. It pleased him to see her full of life and passionate, but he wanted to experience more of this side of her.

When he'd initially found himself interested in her, the deference she displayed was so instrumental that he'd forgotten the young fiery witch she'd been. He'd observed her passion, but he wanted to see this outside of a sexual situation. Hmm… he needed to think more about this, about what he wanted from her, but for right now…

Severus slipped off a discreet corner and cast a particularly powerful notice-me-not charm and added a disillusionment for good measure. He approached the toilets and was thankful to find that Hermione was the only occupant. This was apparent because it was the sole closed door and there was absolute silence in the spacious room.

He cast a powerful locking spell on the door and transfigured a message that indicated that ladies should use the facilities in the main bar area as these toilets were currently out of service. He imagined that he had no more than 10 minutes before they'd be found out.

Severus stood outside the stall and considered his options.

He cancelled the silencing charm…

"Oh Gods, Professor, please," his lips curved in a genuine smile and he cast a silencing charm that covered the whole room. She was moaning and he hardened quickly. Then he heard the sound of the sloppy wet slaps that she gave herself and her untamed groan that followed them. He didn't consciously remove the locking charm, but he flung the door open with ease so he must have done so. There she was, leant against a wall, skirt hiked up, biting her lip, her eyes scrunched closed and her fingers rubbing her clit. Her thigh high stockings seemed to be held up magically and she was the picture of wanton need.

And he was on her. Tongue in her mouth, fingers joining hers then batting them away. Then her legs encircled his hips and her arms wove around his neck. He clasped his fingers around her delicate wrists and thrust them back against the wall. He was thrusting against her sodden cunt and she was begging him for more.

"Please, Sir please," she got out between kisses and moans. Her moans began to reach a crescendo and he knew she'd come if he continued.

With Herculean strength, he pulled back from her and set her on her feet. She was shaking and her face was lightly streaked with tears of frustration? need? He was breathing heavily, somewhat shocked at his own aggressive reaction to her.

She reached towards him and he took her in his arms.

Severus cancelled his charms and turned on the spot and apparated them away.


End file.
